Patience
by GeordieLass
Summary: This story will follow the relationship of Elsie Hughes and Charles Carson. It will focus on their unspoken feelings finally emerging. It is set during Series 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mrs Hughes stormed after Mr Carson, following him down the corridor and into his pantry. Maids and footmen jumped out of their path as they made their way. They knew better than to get in the way of Mrs Hughes when she was in full flow. A kind and honest woman, of that there was no doubt, but when that Scottish temper flared it was wise to run for cover.

Mrs Hughes could feel her pulse race. She had never been Lady Mary's biggest admirer. She was always much too self-interested for her own good but it was the way that woman could twist Mr Carson around her little finger, the way he always sided with Lady Mary and never acknowledged any wrong doing on her part, that sent her heart-rate soaring. It was all she could do to control her words until she slammed the pantry door behind her.

"Mr Carson, how can you still defend her?" Elsie Hughes' voice was growing louder by the second. How could he be so blind?

"Mrs Hughes it is not that simple and will you please lower your voice. Lady Mary …"

She interrupted, the last thing she wanted to hear was a long list of Lady Mary's merits, "Lady Mary is a selfish woman. Lady Mary does not care about anyone but herself. Anna is heart-broken Mr Carson, heart-broken. It's too much to ask Mr Carson. To ask Anna to leave Downton, to leave her husband, to leave her friends and everyone she loves". How could he not see that Lady Mary was asking too much? She had ordered Anna to travel with her to Scotland for a year, maybe two years. And yet when Mrs Hughes had shared her dismay with Mr Carson at dinner he had simply said that Lady Mary had every right to expect Anna to go with her and that it was her duty to support Lady Mary.

His voice was one of controlled anger now and in hushed tones said, "Mrs Hughes. Might I remind you that Lady Mary has suffered a great loss? She too is heart-broken and she needs some time away. Can you not think of her feelings instead of casting aspersions upon her good name? Some might say you are being just as selfish in prioritising your feelings for Anna over Lady Mary?" He knew he had over-stepped the mark. Why was he so cruel to the woman standing before him? This lovely, beautiful woman, who had years ago stolen his heart. She was the least selfish woman he had ever met. Yet, her words against Lady Mary had made him react without thought, without thought to the further damage his words may cause.

"Mr Carson how dare you! I know she is grieving and I am truly sorry for her loss. I truly am. But this is just too much to ask, it's too much ….." Elsie's voice faltered. She suddenly felt very weary and her initial fury had ebbed away leaving just hurt and dismay. She had had this argument many times before: her highlighting some unreasonable behaviour of Lady Mary's and Mr Carson defending her completely. And Elsie meant what she had said, she was truly sorry for Lady Mary's loss. She knew that she was broken-hearted. Yet she also knew that breaking Anna's heart would not make things right and should not be excused. His words were so very hurtful, she felt tears forming in her eyes. Yet she must focus on Anna, not her own upset at his uncaring words,

"Mr Carson please speak to Lady Mary. Make her understand that Anna needs to be with her husband, needs to be here at Downton". Elsie was pleading. Surely if anyone could get through to Lady Mary it would be Charles Carson.

"I will do no such thing". His voice was now rising with full booming authority. "Lady Mary needs support in Scotland. She deserves this support. Lady Mary is mother to the heir of this great house. She has had an enormous burden placed upon her and the very least Anna can do is to support her. Anna should be grateful for the opportunities afforded to her by this family and now it is time to repay those opportunities. Anna is here to serve Mrs Hughes. We all are all here to serve. And she'd do well to remember that".

Elsie's heart sank and more tears welled in her eyes. She could see the walls building once again as he retreated into propriety and duty. Yet why did this surprise her? Mr Carson always put the family first, his duty to this great house first. Goodness knows she had tried to break through those walls for years. Yet not once had he put her feelings ahead of the family. How could she have loved, truly loved, this man for all of this time when he never had shown her even the tiniest hope of having feelings for her in return. Instead he berated her sentimentality, he made cruel and hurtful comments towards her and he, time and time again, pushed her feelings aside in his never-ending duty to his employers. She felt broken. The loss of Anna was a dreadful prospect, she loved that sweet girl like a daughter. Yet she also grieved for the loss of what was never to be, the love she would never share with Charles.

"Why do you worship her so much?" She did not know if she had even spoken that thought aloud, so many thoughts were swirling around her mind. His response told her that she had, "I certainly do not worship Lady Mary. I simply know my place, and my place is to do everything in my being to support his Lordship and his family. There is no room for sentimentality or personal feelings in my life Mrs Hughes".

"And what about my feelings Mr Carson? Do they mean nothing at all?" She hadn't meant to say that, hadn't meant to at all.

He could not look at her, he needed to be strong. He could not allow himself to waver. He could hear the emotion in her voice, the utter disappointment in him and his actions and it pierced his heart. He needed to remember his position and responsibilities. He needed to focus on his service and duty to the family. He could not break, not now, not after all of these years.

"The feelings of the family must come first Mrs Hughes. They must come first".

She looked up and stared hopelessly at the man she had loved for decades; the man who had not once shown anything more than friendship in return. Yet she had still hoped.

"Mrs Hughes come quickly!" Daisy had burst through the door of the pantry, she was out of breath and nearly hysterical, "Oh please, please, come quickly. It's Mrs Patmore …"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have reviewed Chapter 1. It means a lot to me as I have never written a fan fiction before. Yet I have read so many amazing fan fiction stories over the last few months (mainly about Elsie and Charles) and so I thought I would give it a go! Reviews and any suggestions for this story are very welcome.**

Chapter 2

Elsie had spent the entire night sitting at Beryl's bedside holding her hand. A heart attack Dr Clarkson had said. The words chilled her to the bone. Her dear friend Beryl Patmore, the friend who had been there and supported her through the toughest time in her life. Yet since the good news, the news she didn't have cancer, they had become even closer. Since the news Elsie had changed, she had opened her heart and acknowledged her love for her friends at Downton, something she had refused to admit for years, as she hid behind formality and duty. It was easier that way, if you didn't love you couldn't get hurt. Yet she realised now, if you didn't love you were not really living at all. So there it was: she loved her dear friend Beryl, she loved Anna and Mr Bates, she loved young Daisy, she even loved Thomas despite his faults, and of course she loved Charles Carson. Much more than that, she was _in love_ with Charles Carson.

"Is there anything I can get for you Mrs Hughes?" His voice broke through her thoughts, embarrassed; she hastily wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"No thank you Mr Carson. I am fine". He looked at her so sincerely. His voice filled with care and concern. Why couldn't he always be this Charles? The Charles that did seem to care, certainly care for her as a friend.

"Mrs Hughes about earlier …." He really couldn't leave things as they were. He knew he had spoken too harshly. He knew how much Anna meant to her. He also knew that for Anna to be separated from Mr Bates would be like, well it would be like him being separated from Elsie Hughes. Just the thought made his heart ache. To not see her every day, to not hear that beautiful Scottish lilt, to not have her unwavering support and care. He really did not know how he could live without her. Yet, he pushed and pushed her away. He didn't allow her to see those feelings. He couldn't. He was not allowed to have such feelings. Goodness knows he had denied them for long enough. But things had changed with her illness. It was the thought of losing her that made him realise how much he loved her. She was his true love. He had never felt such love before and yet he could not show her. He had chosen this life and there were rules, rules that he must follow despite the inevitable pain this caused. He hoped that maybe one day, when they retired, perhaps then he could tell her, he could tell her how much she meant to him, how much he had always cared. But until then, he hoped their friendship would be enough.

"… I apologise if I seemed abrupt. I understand your worry for Anna". If he could only have left it there, "However, Anna is Lady Mary's 'Ladies Maid'. She has chosen that role and I do feel that she should therefore serve and support Lady Mary wherever that may be: Downton or Scotland. It is her duty. She should feel great honour to serve Lady Mary at her time of need". He had not meant to sound so formal and yet he meant those sentiments, he did feel there was no greater honour than serving his Lordship and his family. Duty had always been everything to Charles Carson.

Elsie was furious despite her tears: could the man not stop? Did he have to bring this up again now? 'Duty' and 'honour'? She was holding the hand of her friend, her friend who might die. The thought terrified her. She was also heart-broken for Anna. Anna had agreed to go with Lady Mary, agreed with a heavy heart. There was really no choice, Lady Mary had given her no other choice. Yet he still could not see it.

"She is having to leave the man she loves Mr Carson. She loves Mr Bates with all of her heart and she is having to leave him. Can you imagine what that must be like Mr Carson? Can you imagine having to leave the most important person in the world to you? Can you?" She was sobbing through her words. She felt such frustration. She despised him in that moment, despised his control and stiffness. She wanted to make him understand. She wanted him to show her that he did have feelings and he did understand. Yet he stood there staring into the distance, he didn't speak. He looked uncomfortable, lost for words. She knew she had went too far, she had over-stepped the invisible line that stood between them. She had never asked such personal questions before.

"I will say goodnight Mrs Hughes". He found those words from somewhere, "Dr Clarkson will be here in the morning to check on Mrs Patmore". And with that, he turned and left the room, left Elsie Hughes alone once more. A sob escaped her, and another. In that moment she realised he would never change, he would never love her as she loved him.

"What a useless flaming pair you are!" Elsie turned in shock towards her friend, "Beryl! Oh my god, Beryl. Are you alright? Oh, I must get someone, Dr Clarkson, someone …" Elsie stood to get up but Beryl grasped her hand, "Don't you go anywhere now. I am perfectly fine, a little tired maybe but fine. I would have slept a little longer but I couldn't stand to hear you sobbing over that bleeding man". Despite herself, Elsie let out a short laugh, Beryl smiled up at her.

"Beryl, I thought … I mean you had a heart attack, you collapsed in the kitchen, Daisy found you. I was so worried, we were all so worried. We didn't know how serious it was, we didn't know if you'd live … I thought I'd lost you". The tears returned with force. Beryl squeezed her friend's hand, "There, there now Elsie. I am going to be fine. I really am. I am going to be just fine. It takes more than a little heart attack to stop me. Besides, who else could sort things out between the pair of you? Eh? My Maker will have to wait!"

Elsie laughed wholeheartedly, as did Beryl. She couldn't help herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He did what?!" Charles shouted.

"Mr Carson calm down!" Honestly, did he have to over-dramatise everything?

"It's all sorted now", Elsie tried to reassure him, whilst closing her sitting room door behind her so no-one else could hear them.

"But it's preposterous! What must his Lordship think?"

"He thinks the Under-Butler fell asleep for a few minutes in the Library. As that is exactly what happened. The world is still turning Mr Carson. Please do not worry. His Lordship realises that even servants do get tired occasionally and he had the good grace to see the funny side, particularly after Thomas woke up startled by his Lordship's arrival and almost jumped 3 feet in the air!" Mr Carson still looked fuming, so in a whisper, with just a hint of irony Elsie added, "I dare say even the great Charles Edward Carson does lie down and sleep sometimes?"

Charles couldn't help but smile at the use of his full name and her gentle mocking tone, he felt the tension begin to ease. He picked up on Elsie's playful mood, "On the contrary Mrs Hughes, I simply stand to attention all night-long in the corner of my pantry, dressed in all of my finery, ready to start the next day!" Elsie smiled. The awkwardness of a few days ago had all but disappeared. She wished it could always be like this between them; the gentle teasing and relaxed manner. Perhaps she was the cause of any tension? After all, it was not Charles' fault that he did not feel the same about her as she felt for him. If Elsie could just enjoy their friendship as it was, and not wish for more, then things may be ok. However, that was easier said than done and every so often she seemed to build-up her hopes again, only for those hopes to be dashed as she was pushed away by Charles or put in her place in some other way, reminded of her place in his priorities behind every member of his Lordship's family. Anyway, enough of those thoughts for now, she had much to be joyful about: Beryl was on the mend and getting stronger each day; Anna whilst dreading spending a year apart from her husband had reconciled herself to the move and his Lordship had promised that he would be visiting Lady Mary regularly and therefore taking Mr Bates with him; and the yearly village dance was taking place this weekend and despite herself, Elsie was looking forward to it.

######

"Why don't you ask him to go with you?" Beryl asked.

"Oh my goodness I couldn't possibly. That would be far too forward", just the thought made Elsie blush.

"My god girl, you'd be asking him to come along to the village dance, not asking him to come to your room and have his wicked way with you!"

"Beryl! Honestly! If anyone should hear you!" Elsie could not believe her friend sometimes, the things she said.

The cook laughed, "And who is going to hear me since you still have me barricaded in my room". Beryl couldn't wait for this period of bed-rest to end. She couldn't wait to get back in that kitchen although she had to admit, a little grudgingly, Daisy's cooking had much improved.

"No Beryl I can't. I really can't. He won't want to go to the dance, let alone with me". Beryl sighed, she was sure Charles Carson had feelings for her friend. In fact she was absolutely certain. The way he looked at her, the way he had fretted when she was ill, his obvious joy and relief when they heard the good news, not to mention the fact she was the only person in this house that could soothe him when he was angry, could stand-up to him when he was being stubborn. Anyone looking at the pair would think they were already married. He was just torn between his duty and his love for Elsie: she was certain of that.

"I must be going Beryl. We have so much to do for this Ball next week. Only Lady Mary would decide to have a leaving ball with 200 guests! 200! I'll pop up with your dinner later".

######

Beryl's suggestion had been on her mind all day. Could she ask him? No, she really couldn't. She would so love to go to the dance with Charles, rather than arriving on her own and hoping one or two of the Village gentlemen asked her to dance. But no, she couldn't. Don't do this to yourself Elsie. You are friends and nothing more. But surely friends could go to the Village Dance together? Most of the other downstairs staff were going and it would be good for Charles to relax. She walked up to his pantry door and paused. No she couldn't. She couldn't. She turned and walked away. After spending an hour or so working through some invoices, she walked to his door again. Just knock for heaven's sake Elsie. Just knock, walk in and ask him to the dance.

"Mrs Hughes is everything alright?" Elsie turned, startled. Anna had watched her staring at the door for at least a minute.

"Yes. Yes Anna. Thank you. Everything is quite alright. I think I must have been day-dreaming for a second". Anna smiled a kind smile at Mrs Hughes. How she would miss her when she'd left for Scotland.

"Were you going in to speak to Mr Carson? As I was just about to speak to him about Lady Mary's requests for the wine selection at the ball but I'll come back later if you are going in?"

"No. Not at all. I was just resting for a moment. You go in Anna, don't mind me". Elsie hurried back to her sitting room. Goodness Elsie, you are not some shy, flighty teenager. What's wrong with you? After 10 more minutes pondering she raised herself out of her chair, walked across to Charles' pantry and knocked on the door.

"Mrs Hughes. How can I help you?" She lost her nerve immediately.

"I … I … I wondered if there were any special requests for dinner this evening. I know the Dowager is joining us".

"No. No. Not that I am aware of but I'll be sure to let you know if any requests come my way".

"Thank you. Thank you Mr Carson". He looked a little puzzled but smiled nevertheless. Elsie turned to walk back out of the room. She stopped and took a deep breath, "Mr Carson. I wondered if you would like to come to the Village Dance with me on Saturday. Most of the downstairs staff are going, most of the Village will be there in fact. His Lordship has already given permission". He looked at her open-mouthed. This does not bode well she thought.

"Mrs Hughes when am I going to find the time to go to a dance! We have 200 guests arriving next week. I have the menus to write, the wine lists to sort, not to mention the seating and arrangements for the Great Hall to accommodate all of the guests. I have no time for frivolities such as a dance. I am surprised you do. Wasn't it you that was bemoaning the fact that Lady Mary had invited so many guests?" There was a light-heartedness to his words. He seemed to think the idea of going to the dance with her was quite funny, quite ridiculous. Her heart sank. She felt quite faint and could hardly breathe.

She stuttered and forced a smile, "Yes … Yes of course Mr Carson. You are quite right. I have no time for the dance either. It was just a thought. A silly thought. Apologies. I should never have asked, it was thoughtless of me. We do indeed have so much to prepare for the ball". The last thing she wanted was for him to know she was upset in any way. That would be mortifying; if he realised just how much going to this dance meant to her, if he realised that it had taken every fibre of her being to have the courage to ask him. She tried so hard to sound like she wasn't bothered at all.

"No need to apologise Mrs Hughes. Let's put it down to a moment of madness!" He chuckled, seemingly quite pleased with himself. She smiled at him although her eyes had already started to fill with unshed tears. As she left his pantry she heard him continue to mutter, "A dance indeed!" She closed the door behind her and immediately collapsed against the door frame.


	4. Chapter 4

**A short chapter here but a longer one will follow. I am so grateful for all of your reviews. Thank you very much.**

Chapter 4

"So Mrs Hughes, why on earth are you not going to the dance tonight?" Dr Clarkson was carrying out some final tests on Mrs Patmore to give her the all-clear, yet it seemed he still had time to ask awkward questions, Elsie thought ruefully. Mr Carson and Anna were also present.

"Aye, that's a good question. Why isn't she going?" Beryl glared at Mr Carson.

Elsie could have died. The last thing she wanted was for Charles Carson to think she was upset about not going to the dance. How desperate would that make her sound? And why were they talking about her and the dance anyway?

"I just have too much work Dr Clarkson. We have this grand ball next week and I really cannot afford a night off". There, she hoped that would stop this conversation in its tracks and a change of subject should help, "So how is Mrs Patmore doing Dr Clarkson?" Perhaps not …

"But Mrs Hughes, we all have the ball next week and you, more than any of us, were looking forward to the dance. You were so excited about it when we talked about it last week and you deserve a night off". Charles looked a little surprised at that. Oh Anna I love you to bits but I could strangle you at this moment, Elsie thought.

"She's right …" It was Mrs Patmore's turn now. "No-one deserves a night-off more than you and anyone who doesn't realise that is a fool indeed", another glare at Mr Carson, who was starting to look decidedly sheepish now.

He hadn't realised that she wanted to go to the dance this much. Oh what an idiot he had been! I mean how on earth hadn't he realised? She had specifically asked him to the dance for heaven's sake. How much more of a hint did he need? But he had been so caught up thinking about the ball, thinking about their work, that he had not realised that this wonderful woman, this dear sweet woman, was actually asking him, Charles Carson, to the dance. And he had turned her down. Oh god, and he'd upset her. He hadn't realised at the time but he could see now how uncomfortable she was talking about the dance. She felt embarrassed because he had turned her down and she had then decided not to go to the dance at all. You are an idiot Charles Carson, a fool. But could they really go together? Would that be proper? Didn't couples usually go to a dance together? He felt his face blush at that thought; and he wouldn't want anyone casting aspersions on Elsie's character ... ... ... Yes of course they could go together. They could go as friends, nothing more. He would put this right and ask Elsie to the dance himself. It would be lovely to spend some time away from Downton with her. He suddenly felt very pleased with himself: he would ask Elsie to the dance.

"Honestly, please believe me when I say I am happy to miss the dance. Mr Carson and I simply have too much work to do". She smiled earnestly at Charles, hoping he'd believe her, and nodded at him for reassurance.

"Oh I am sure Mr Carson wouldn't mind at all if you went to the dance. Would you Mr Carson?" Dr Clarkson smiled and looked at Charles for a response.

"No, no of course not", Charles spluttered. Should he ask her here and now? No, that would embarrass Elsie further. He would wait until they were alone.

Dr Clarkson beamed, "Glad to hear it Mr Carson, very glad indeed. Well then Mrs Hughes, would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to the dance this evening?" Elsie turned to look at Dr Clarkson, mouth gaping open in surprise, then she turned to look at Mr Carson. She didn't know who was more stunned, herself or Charles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She could hear the banging from the kitchen. What on earth was causing that noise? She followed the noise and found herself outside Mr Carson's pantry. Peering through a gap in the door she watched him blustering about, banging silverware on the table, hurling it back in the cupboard, opening and closing cupboard doors with loud thuds and mumbling away about something or other. She entered without knocking, as they had become accustomed to doing.

"Is everything alright Mr Carson?"

"Perfectly." A curt response, she thought.

"It's just we could hear a lot of banging. I thought you must have a herd of elephants in here with you", Elsie said trying to lighten the mood a little; she could feel the tension immediately.

"I am cleaning the silver Mrs Hughes; it's not a quiet job. Would you like me to go outside so I do not disturb you?" He knew he was being surly. She did not deserve this attitude and he knew that also. Yet, he couldn't help himself. He could not believe she was going to the dance with Dr Clarkson. Dr Clarkson! How dare he come into this house and ask Elsie to the dance? Charles had also expected Elsie to decline Dr Clarkson's invitation. She certainly looked taken aback when he asked her. Yet, she had said 'yes'. In fact she had said she would be 'delighted', and the smug smile on that doctor's face had incensed Charles Carson to the very brink of all reason.

"No of course I don't want you to go outside. I'll leave you to it!" she fumed. Obstinate man! What had gotten into him? She headed for the door. He knew he should bite his tongue but …

"I thought you were too busy to go to the dance" he stated rather sternly.

"Sorry?" Elsie turned around. Charles kept furiously cleaning. If he rubbed that silver serving dish any harder it would break in two. "Well one minute you were telling Dr Clarkson that you were too busy to go the dance and the next minute you were saying you would be delighted to attend. Am I the only member of staff who is willing to forego a night off in order to uphold the standards of this household? I thought better of you Mrs Hughes, I really did".

She was ready to explode now. "How dare you Charles Carson. How dare you! There is no-one who gives more to this household than me and you know it. I can't remember the last time I had a night off. It must be well over a year ago. Everything I do is for this household. So don't you dare try to make me feel guilty. Don't you dare!" This man, this man whom she loved with all of her heart, was also able to make her blood boil. How could he say such things? Why did it matter that she was going to the dance? Why did he begrudge her this small treat? If she didn't know him better she would think he was jealous. Yet she knew he couldn't be, to be jealous he would have to have feelings and she was sure he had no feelings for her at all. Someone with feelings for their friend would not speak to them in this way. No, he certainly wasn't jealous.

"You are a thoughtless man Charles Carson. Thoughtless and spiteful! You have no right to speak to me in such a way".

Ye gods, he had done it now. He couldn't remember when she was last this livid with him. He couldn't blame her; the things he had just said were unforgivable. How could he hurt her like this? What was wrong with him? Yes, he was hurt that he wasn't the man taking her to the dance but that was entirely his own fault. She had asked him and he had turned her down. Naturally Dr Clarkson had asked her to the dance. Elsie was a beautiful woman. What man wouldn't want to take her to the dance?

"Mrs Hughes I am sorry …".

"No, Mr Carson. Sorry is not good enough. I am tired of your hurtful comments, your sweeping judgements. Every time followed by some meagre apology. Well it won't wash this time! You are supposed to be my friend. A friend would want me to be happy and to have a good time at the dance. But all you can do is try to make me feel guilty, guilty for having one evening outside Downton. One evening ..."

"Mrs Hughes please …"

"I do not want to hear it Mr Carson. Kindly stay out of my way. And I most probably do have too much work to be going to the dance. I probably do ... but a kind and thoughtful man asked me to the dance this evening and so I am bloody well going!" She shouted this last statement and she sounded more Scottish than he had heard her in years. Anger made her accent much more pronounced. And with that she marched out of the room.

######

Charles sat in his chair at the head of the table watching the clock. How late could the dance finish? He had thought she would be home by now. For one horrible moment a panic swept through him: maybe she wouldn't come home? Maybe she would never come back to Downton ever again? Now you are being ridiculous Charles, for heaven's sake. She is mad at you, there is no doubt at all about that, but she loves her job and she loves this house. Most of the downstairs staff had returned by now but not Mrs Hughes. Maybe she had gone back to Dr Clarkson's house for a night-cap? No Charles, Elsie is a respectable woman; she would never do such a thing. Yet he had seen the way the doctor had looked at her. He couldn't blame him, Elsie looked stunning. He had rarely seen her out of her black housekeeper clothes yet this evening she had worn the prettiest blue blouse with tiny flowers, and a blue skirt to match, both accentuating her beautiful curves. Charles' face tinged at that thought, it was not right or proper to be thinking about Mrs Hughes' curves. He shook his head and sighed. She had walked past him without a word as she left this evening. He watched her take Dr Clarkson's arm and head out to the dance. Not a word had been spoken between them since their argument this afternoon. He couldn't stand it.

######

She opened the servant's door as quietly as she could. She knew he would be waiting for her and he was the last person on earth she wanted to speak to following this afternoon's performance. If she could just make it up the stairs without him …

"Mrs Hughes". Damn and blast.

"Mr Carson". She nodded, answering him politely but formally.

"I trust you had a good evening?" It was neither the time nor the place to try to apologise again, no matter how much his heart ached to be forgiven. He would face that tomorrow.

"I did indeed." For the first time in this brief exchange Charles watched a coy smile emerge faintly on her lips. And if he wasn't very much mistaken there was a definite twinkle in her eyes. Something about that look made him feel very anxious indeed.

"Goodnight Mr Carson".

"Goodnight Mrs Hughes". She turned and headed up the stairs. Say something Charles, say something nice, tell her she looks beautiful, for goodness sake say something, don't leave it like this, tell her she looks beautiful.

"Mrs Hughes …" What now she thought? I am furious with you Charles Carson. I am trying my hardest not to talk to you, you infuriating man. Yet, you are making it very difficult to ignore you. What do you want now? It's probably something to do with work she thought. He probably wants me to do an inventory before going to bed or to check through some paperwork for him! Whatever it is I wish he would spit it out …

"Yes?" she said impatiently. It seemed an age since he had last spoken.

He took a deep breath and said, "You … You …"

"Yes?"

"You sleep well. It has been a long day Mrs Hughes, sleep well". He gave her a weary smile, the best smile he could muster, turned and walked back into his pantry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You should have seen them Mrs Patmore, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't dance with anyone else all night. They were laughing and smiling. They were never off the dance floor!" Daisy had been desperate to update Mrs Patmore since she woke up this morning. They stood chatting in the kitchen, having served breakfast. All of the other staff were carrying out their duties upstairs.

"I don't think I have ever seen Mrs Hughes look so happy. And he is sweet on her, I am sure of that. I wouldn't be surprised if he proposes to her. I can see Mrs Hughes as a doctor's wife. Do you think she'll ask me to be bridesmaid?" Daisy's voice was increasing in speed and pitch as her excitement grew.

Mrs Patmore laughed heartily, "On Daisy! I think you might be jumping the gun a little there". Beryl was so pleased for her friend; she deserved some happiness but there certainly wouldn't be any marriage between Elsie and Dr Clarkson, not whilst Elsie was completely and utterly in love with Charles Carson. However, there was nothing wrong with having a bit of fun and if it made Charles Carson a little jealous in the process, even better.

"Do you think he kissed her Mrs Patmore?"

"Daisy Mason, of course he didn't kiss her. What are you youngsters like!"

"Well he looked like he wanted to kiss her!"

"Who wanted to kiss who?" Elsie had completed her check of the maids upstairs and had headed down to her sitting room to make a pot of tea. Both Beryl and Daisy stood guiltily, staring at the floor, then at Elsie, then at the floor. Both seemed to have lost the ability to speak. "Well?" asked Elsie.

"Mr Bates wanted to kiss Anna!" Daisy finally said. Mrs Hughes gave them both a wry smile. That didn't make any sense at all and she could tell she had stumbled across some gossip. They both looked distinctly guilty about something. However, she was in a very good mood today and so she decided to let the matter lie, "I'll be off to my sitting room then, if anyone needs me".

"Very well Mrs Hughes. I shall join you a little later if that suits, as I very much want to hear all about the dance". Beryl gave Elsie a secret wink. Elsie smiled, "I look forward to it Mrs Patmore", then as an after-thought, "make sure you bring some of that chocolate cake!"

######

Charles was slumped in his chair in his pantry, his head in his hands. Well Charles Carson, that is what you get for eavesdropping. He hadn't meant to. He had been walking past the kitchen when he heard Daisy talking to Mrs Patmore about the dance. He was walking straight by until he heard Elsie's name. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach and Daisy's words kept tumbling around his mind: laughing, happy, sweet on her, smiling, marriage, kissing. He could not cope with the idea of Elsie with Dr Clarkson, with any man but him. But he had no right to feel like this, he had no claim to her. He had made his decision, his decision not to act on his feelings for Elsie, and he had to live with that decision. As Butler of Downton Abbey there were rules, rules that governed his life. He could not follow his heart, he was here to serve, to serve the family first, and his feelings must come second. There was also the fear that Elsie did not return his feelings. He knew she cared for him, cared for him very much as a friend, but he couldn't take the risk of losing her friendship, and making a fool of himself, if his feelings of love were not returned. Elsie was simply his everything and he could not exist if he did not have her in his life. And so instead of telling her how he felt, he pushed her away; when he thought they were getting too close, he was abrupt and cold; and when he worried she might guess how he truly felt, he was even more bad-tempered and rude.

######

"Daisy thinks you are going to marry him!"

"Oh my goodness. Of course I am not going to marry him. That girl lives with her head in the clouds", Elsie said exasperated.

"She said he couldn't take his eyes off you!" Beryl said that last comment with the biggest grin on her face.

"Honestly! We just danced together. Richard was the perfect gentleman".

"Richard now is it?"

Elsie rolled her eyes as Beryl laughed, "Beryl Patmore you know that I see Richard … Dr Clarkson … as a friend and nothing more".

"He is a handsome man", Beryl said wistfully.

"He is", Elsie said, because it was true.

"He's an intelligent man. An intelligent man with a respected profession".

"Indeed, a doctor is a fine profession".

"You had lots of fun with him last night?"

"I really did enjoy myself". Elsie meant it. She really couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. Richard was wonderful company, he had made her feel at ease, made her relax and enjoy the moment. She had enjoyed the evening immensely.

"He is also a kind and thoughtful man". Beryl was on a roll now.

"Are you starting some sort of fan club for Doctor Clarkson?" Beryl rolled her eyes at Elsie and intimated for her to answer.

"Alright", Elsie said testily. "Yes. Yes. He is very lovely, kind and considerate".

Beryl looked at Elsie, observed the wistful look in her eyes, gave a little shake of her head and with an accepting smile said, "But he is not Charles Carson".

"He is not Charles Carson", Elsie smiled ruefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I was very nervous about writing my first ever story but the reviews are really reassuring-please keep reviewing. I am trying to update as regularly as poss- although I don't know if I'll be able to keep it up! Finally, I know this story is a bit of a slow-burner -it doesn't have the huge excitement or passion of other wonderful fanfictions I have read-but I decided I wanted to try and write something very gentle, something that could possibly happen between Elsie and Charles in Series 4. Here's hoping! x**

Chapter 7

Mr Carson was certain he could hear sobs coming from Mrs Hughes' sitting room. He hesitated at the door, not sure of the best course of action. If she was upset, she may not take kindly to him barging in. She was such a private person and always kept a tight rein on her emotions. Although, since the health scare, he had noticed she more often wore her heart on her sleeve. However, him actually seeing her crying, that was another matter. The thought of her being upset broke his heart. He looked around, maybe he should get Mrs Patmore, yes, she would know what to do. However, as he turned to find her he realised it was late; the servant's hall was deserted. Mrs Patmore had most likely already gone to bed.

He paced up and down the corridor. Charles, she is your best friend, go inside and comfort her. However, another thought then occurred: what if she is upset because of you? He knew he had a harsh tongue, he knew he had upset her over the dance. However, he thought they had got over that. He had apologised profusely, had asked for her forgiveness. She, as always, had given her forgiveness. She was never one to hold a grudge, she was far too kind for that. Things seemed to have returned to normal. They had shared the left-over wine from dinner these last 3 evenings. They had discussed the matters of the day, talked through the final preparations for the ball and enjoyed each other's company. There was nothing Charles loved more than those quiet moments in the twilight hours when he got to be alone with Elsie Hughes. He felt at peace. There had also been little sign of Dr Clarkson. He had been to the House only once since the dance, as his Lordship had been feeling unwell. He had certainly greeted Mrs Hughes warmly - too warmly in Mr Carson's eyes - but there seemed to be no plans to meet up again. At least he hoped that was true.

Charles stop procrastinating. Your friend (your love) needs your care. Charles knocked on the door and when there was no answer, he hesitantly opened it.

"Mr Carson."

"Anna." Anna Bates looked up at him through tear-stained eyes. She was sobbing freely and was crouched on the floor with her arms held tightly around her knees.

"Mr Carson I am so sorry". She was quite breathless through her tears, "Mrs Hughes said I could use her sitting room if I ever needed a bit of peace, if I ever felt upset".

"Yes of course Anna. What's wrong? Are you alright?" It was awful to see this young girl so upset.

"Not really Mr Carson" and she began to openly sob once again.

"Erm … Is Mrs Hughes about Anna? Perhaps … perhaps I should get Mrs Hughes?" He was stuttering and pacing about the room. He really didn't know how to handle this at all. Comforting upset young girls really wasn't his forte, Mrs Hughes looked after all eventualities such as this, "Or how about Mr Bates? Yes I'll go and get Mr Bates". Anna let out an even louder sob. "Right, I won't do that. You don't want me to get Mr Bates?" Charles looked to Anna for a response. Anna shook her head, "Mrs Hughes then?" Mr Carson asked.

"Lady Mary called Mrs Hughes to the Library a little while ago. She wanted to go through tomorrow's arrangements one last time. She has been gone quite a while".

"Right". Charles felt he was running out of options. With a note of caution he said, "Will I do then? Would you like to talk to me?"

Anna smiled, despite her tears, "I would like that very much Mr Carson".

######

She was so like Elsie he thought: so thoughtful, wise and always putting others before herself. A kind soul through and through was how he would describe Anna. He had sat with her for the last half hour or so, letting her talk and share her worries about going to Scotland. He could clearly see how it pained her to leave Downton, she seemed to crumble before his eyes every time the reality of leaving her husband hit home. Her tears tonight had been prompted by a disagreement with her husband, with him begging her to leave her position, to not go to Scotland with Lady Mary and with Anna reminding him that they could not survive on his salary alone and that she had a duty to Lady Mary. 'Duty' Charles thought, perhaps Anna was also a little like him.

"Have you ever been separated from the person you hold most dear Mr Carson?" Anna would normally never ask such a question of her superior and yet it seemed very natural in the quiet and calm of Mrs Hughes' sitting room. Mr Carson had been so kind. He contemplated this question carefully. He would normally not respond to such a personal inquiry, he would normally retreat into the formal, private persona of Charles Edward Carson but Anna had asked the question so sincerely. He couldn't help but ponder this question and share his thoughts.

"I haven't been separated by distance but a great many things can keep you apart from the person you hold most dear." This was an honest, if a little cryptic, answer but Anna seemed to understand and nodded kindly.

"Did it break your heart to be apart from the one you loved?"

Charles paused, swallowed hard, and then said, with more emotion than he had intended, "It breaks my heart each and every day". As his voice wavered Anna smiled at Charles in understanding.

"Mr Carson, what should I do?" Charles looked at the young girl in front of him. He could see how desolate she was and for once in his life he knew that he needed to give her the guidance that a father might give his daughter, rather than the advice of a hardened old Butler to one of his staff.

"Anna, your support for Lady Mary and your sense of duty is most admirable, most admirable indeed. However, your love for Mr Bates, and the love he undoubtedly has for you, is irreplaceable. You are so blessed to have found your true love. Only a blind man could not see how very happy you make each other." Anna smiled at that, John Bates did make her so incredibly happy. As she looked warmly at Mr Carson he seemed to be very carefully contemplating his next statement.

"I am probably the last person on earth you would expect to say this Anna but ... I ... I ... I think you should listen to your heart". Charles Carson was counselling Anna but it did cross his mind that perhaps it was time to follow his own advice. Anna burst into tears once again but this time they were tears of utter relief.

"Thank you so much Mr Carson. You will never know how much you have helped me." Anna reached over and squeezed Charles' hand in gratitude. "You are very welcome Anna", he felt genuinely touched.

Mrs Hughes reached the door of her sitting room to see Mr Carson and Anna smiling tenderly at each other. Anna was obviously very upset but she was smiling gratefully and thanking Mr Carson for his care. That stubborn and infuriating man, Charles Carson, could not have looked kinder or gentler in that moment. Elsie's heart skipped a beat as she lost herself for a second in her love for this man.

"Mrs Hughes", Anna said.

"Anna. Mr Carson. I am sorry to interrupt", the last thing Mrs Hughes wanted to do was intrude.

"You are not interrupting at all Mrs Hughes. Mr Carson here was just giving me some very wise advice".

"Mr Carson. Wise? Surely not!" Elsie said with obvious humour and smiled a sincere smile. Anna and Mr Carson both laughed.

"Well I better get back to my husband", Anna said smiling at Mr Carson. "Goodnight Mr Carson. Goodnight Mrs Hughes". Elsie reached out for Anna's hand and held it firmly. She didn't need words; she simply wanted to offer her love and reassurance and let Anna know that she was here for her also. Anna felt so lucky to have the care of these two people. She also hoped that one day Mr Carson would follow his own heart, as she had a sneaking suspicion that following his heart would make a Housekeeper, not too far away from here, very happy indeed.

"Goodnight Anna." Elsie said, as Anna headed back to her cottage.

"Well I should be going also Mrs Hughes," suddenly Charles was quite embarrassed after such a sentimental evening and he began to bristle about as usual. There was altogether too much emotion in this room for him to feel comfortable. Elsie smiled inwardly at his awkwardness and watched him work himself up into a tizzy. He was about to leave the room, having said goodnight to Mrs Hughes, when she spoke …

"Mr Carson?"

He turned, "Yes Mrs Hughes?"

"Thank you" and with that, she reached up to place her hand tenderly on his shoulder and gave him the lightest of kisses on his cheek. As she stepped back slowly, her hand leaving his shoulder, she held the gaze of the man she had loved for so long and her smile could have lit up a hundred rooms. She has the most beautiful eyes, Charles thought. At that moment, Charles was utterly lost in those blue eyes and he held her gaze for a second more than was proper ...

"Oh, well ... Well, right … Right then … Well … Goodnight Mrs Hughes". He looked completely startled and was blushing desperately. Elsie couldn't help but giggle as he walked out of the door, particulalry when he seemed to misjudge the doorway and walked straight into the door frame! However, if only she could have seen the face of the esteemed Butler of Downton Abbey as he headed up to his room that night, she would have seen the very broadest and beautiful of smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You are in a good mood today Mr Carson. Singing in the Scullery, My, My!" Mrs Hughes teased. She loved to hear him sing. He had a wonderful voice.

"It's a beautiful morning Mrs Hughes. The sun is shining! What is there not to be cheerful about?"

"Well, you are a Cheerful Charlie after all".

Mr Carson looked flabbergasted at her last comment but when he turned towards Elsie, and watched her trying to stifle a laugh, he burst out laughing too. Only Elsie could get away with a remark like that! Now that Elsie knew about his past, it somehow didn't seem that important anymore. All of that pointless worry for all of those years. She had been so supportive when Grigg had turned up a few months back. He feared he would seem foolish and ridiculous to her, he feared he would lose her respect. That would have broken him. Yet she had offered him nothing but reassurance. She thought it was rather wonderful that he had led such an interesting life before Downton. She reassured him that he was still the most honourable man she had ever met. Mr Carson's cheeks flushed remembering such high praise. It seemed Elsie was always there to support him when he most needed it, to soothe him when he was vexed. He could not imagine his life without her. She was his life.

Suddenly Charles realised he was staring at Elsie, with a great big soppy smile on his face, and had being doing so for several minutes.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs Hughes. I think I must have been day-dreaming for a moment".

"Well it is lovely to see you so happy Mr Carson". Elsie realised that Mr Carson's mood directly affected her own. To see him so joyful instantly made her feel happy.

"It's a big day Mrs Hughes, with 200 guests arriving this evening. Although I am sure it will run like clockwork due to your organisation and planning".

"I very much hope so Mr Carson. Lady Mary hasn't made any last-minute changes to the menu has she?" Elsie tried with all of her might not to roll her eyes when she said this, she didn't want to put a damper on Mr Carson's happy mood.

"Not yet, Mrs Hughes. But there's still time!" Well, maybe things were changing, he had just made a joke about Lady Mary. "Is everything ready upstairs?" he asked.

"Almost. The maids are preparing the last few bedrooms and then everything else can be left until this evening. Mrs Patmore is cooking up a feast in the kitchen. Oh, and I have to go into Ripon for an hour or two this afternoon to collect some tablecloths that I ordered for tonight."

"Well it certainly is a perfect day for a trip to Ripon, Mrs Hughes".

"Indeed it is. I am quite looking forward to it", Elsie said with a smile. She wasn't sure where the next question came from but somehow she heard the words fall from her lips,

"Would you like to come with me?"

Oh my good god Elsie, why on earth did you ask that? You know what happened the last time you asked him to accompany you somewhere! He'll be horrified you have asked him again. And how unladylike; to keep asking out the Butler! She felt a sense of dread overtake her and found the need to speak again before the inevitable rebuke came …

"Mr Carson I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Of course you wouldn't like to come to Ripon. You have far too much to do to get ready for the ball this evening. I must have been having another moment of madness!" Elsie tried to laugh but her forced smile didn't reach her eyes. She could feel her heart race and she looked at Charles with such worry written across her face.

Charles felt ashamed that he had caused her to feel this way. His overwhelming instinct was that he would love to accompany Elsie, to spend some time together on their own, no-one interrupting them with household matters. But what would people think: the two of them going out together? Oh for goodness sake Charles, surely colleagues could take a trip to Ripon together for business matters? Yes, he could say he had an appointment with a wine merchant in Ripon. And why shouldn't he have a lovely afternoon away from Downton with Elsie? Since last night, and her sweet kiss, he had been so happy. He knew she had only kissed him in a friendly way but it was still so nice to have that brief moment of affection. 'Do not ruin things now Charles!' he thought wisely; and so he did something he had never done before in all of the years he had known her, he took hold of Elsie's hand. He smiled as he noticed how small it looked once enclosed in his own, held it softly and said,

"Mrs Hughes, I would be delighted to accompany you to Ripon. I cannot think of a more wonderful way to spend my afternoon".

Elsie was simply stunned. She kept hold of his hand to steady herself, as she thought she may well faint on the spot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elsie was just fastening her hat in place when she glimpsed Charles' reflection in the mirror. She knew it was absurd to be this excited about a couple of hours in Ripon but she really could not remember when she had last looked forward to something so much.

"Ready Mrs Hughes?" Charles wore a dark grey suit, still very smart but much more relaxed than his normal butler's attire. Elsie liked it when he wore 'normal' clothes; it reminded her that under all of that pomp and ceremony, Charles was a real man. A very handsome man; handsome, tall and strong she thought. And under all of that control and propriety there was something quite rugged about Charles, especially when he was stressed and storming about the place with his hair a little ruffled and his cheeks a little red. Goodness! Mrs Hughes realised she had let out a little contented moan at that thought!

"Ready Mr Carson", she turned and smiled, hoping he hadn't noticed her little whimper.

"You look lovely Mrs Hughes". Elsie was astonished for the second time that day. He had never paid her a personal compliment. Yes, of course he would compliment her work, but never anything more.

Elsie is beautiful, Charles thought. He could see she had made a special effort this afternoon, although she didn't need to, she was always exquisite to him. Yet, if he wasn't very much mistaken there was a hint of rouge on her cheeks and some colour on her lips; those adorable lips. He would take such delight in kissing them. Even just once in his lifetime to hold her close and …. Charles Carson! You should not be having such thoughts.

"Thank you Mr Carson. You look very handsome yourself." Now it was his turn to look shocked and Elsie giggled as she made her way down the corridor. She daren't look back as she knew she'd see an open-mouthed Charles looking flustered, and that would make her giggle even more.

######

Charles had offered his arm on the walk to the station and Elsie had gladly taken it. They walked much of the way in silence, a comfortable and relaxed silence, enjoying the afternoon sun. Every so often one of them would steal a look at the other, only to see the same blissful expression looking back at them. It felt so nice to be on the arm of Charles Carson. Elsie wondered if passers-by might think they were a couple. She then immediately scolded herself for such a silly thought. Yet, despite being proud that she was an independent woman with a respected position, it did feel so nice to share this small moment of intimacy; being so physically close to one another; touching Charles' arm; and leaning into him just a fraction more than was proper.

######

They had reached the platform and were waiting for the train to Ripon.

"I'll just go and confirm the time of the return train Mrs Hughes. I won't be a second". Elsie realised she had never been on a train with Charles before! How amazing that after all of these years there were still so many 'firsts' to enjoy. As he returned to join her, the train pulled into the station.

"May I Mrs Hughes?" Charles said, as he offered her a hand to help her board the train.

######

Elsie had collected the tablecloths, with Charles waiting patiently outside the shop. She had suggested he come inside but he felt a ladies embroidery store was probably a little out of his area of comfort.

They were having afternoon tea at a charming tea room Charles had visited on his last visit to Ripon. As Charles looked across at Elsie, who was pouring them another cup of tea, he was exceptionally thankful that he had said 'yes' to coming with her. He was almost overwhelmed by a feeling of contentment; the walk to the train station with this dear woman on his arm, a woman who meant everything to him; sitting beside her on the train and the relaxed chatter and gentle teasing between them; and now sitting here together enjoying watching the world go by outside the window, talking about the house and the staff … … it occurred to him that he could spend the rest of his life like this, with Elsie. Then Charles admonished himself, sentiments like that will get you nowhere Charles Carson. You cannot have Elsie, not in that way, not whilst you are Butler of Downton. Even if Elsie wanted you, which is highly improbable, you can't be together. He just hoped that when he retired there might be a chance to be with Elsie. He hoped for this with all of his heart, but that is many, many years away he thought ruefully.

######

"We should be off Mr Carson. Did you say the train was at 3.15pm?"

"Yes 3.15pm. We should be back at Downton by 4.30pm at the latest. Still with plenty of time to do our final rounds and make sure everything is ship-shape before the guests arrive at 7 o'clock".

They headed to the train station, just a 5 minute walk from the tea room, and arrived in plenty of time to catch their train. Mr Carson went to buy their tickets as Elsie waited, enjoying the spring sunshine on the platform. She watched as Mr Carson made his way from the ticket office. She was smiling, as she had been all day, but as Mr Carson approached she could tell from his posture that something was wrong.

"Mr Carson what is it?"

"The train … the train was at 3.00pm and we've missed it. We have missed it Mrs Hughes", Charles' voice had definitely risen an octave or two, she could hear the beginnings of hysteria in his voice.

"Oh. Oh well don't worry Mr Carson. We'll catch the next train".

"The next train is at 5.30pm!" Mr Carson shouted. Mrs Hughes would normally have snapped back at him, after being spoken to in that tone, but they had enjoyed a lovely afternoon and she realised that at least one of them had to stay calm.

"Oh. Well it will still be fine Mr Carson", Elsie tried to sound composed but even she was feeling rather panicked. However she continued steadily, "It's not ideal Mr Carson, I grant you, but we'll still be back at Downton by 7.00pm".

"Not ideal! It's the grandest ball we have ever hosted at Downton. It's Lady Mary's leaving ball for heaven's sake. We have 200 guests arriving in under 4 hours' time! And the House's two most senior staff are stranded on a train platform in Ripon!" Mr Carson barked.

Elsie decided that the best way to deal with this was to ignore every word he said and continue regardless, "Anna and Thomas are more than capable of finalising arrangements in our absence. Most of the organisation was completed before we left. So it will be fine", Elsie said with as much calmness as she could muster.

"It is far from fine Mrs Hughes. Far, far from fine!" Charles was still hysterical.

Elsie somehow held her temper, "Well Mr Carson. As there is nothing more we can do, other than wait for the next train, I suggest we try to remain as calm and positive as possible".

######

The last 2 hours were the longest of Elsie's life. They had sat in the waiting room at the station with Charles huffing and puffing, sighing and exhaling. He kept getting up, pacing about, then sitting back down. Then getting up again and sitting back down. The other passengers must have thought him a lunatic. Elsie and Charles had barely said a word to each other whilst they waited. How could the jubilant mood of earlier have disappeared so rapidly? He blames me she thought, he blames me for asking him to come to Ripon. He regrets ever coming with me this afternoon. Elsie's heart hurt with that thought and tears started to form in her eyes. She had loved every second of their afternoon, until they had missed the train of course. They had so enjoyed each other's company and for once, Charles seemed relaxed and at peace, rather than worrying or being angered about something or other …but now it had all gone horribly wrong. She held her breath, willing her tears not to fall. Then from the platform came a loud whistle, finally the train had arrived.

######

They had a compartment to themselves. Just as well Elsie thought, no-one else would want to sit with us, you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Charles looked at his pocket watch at least once every minute. Still they sat in silence. Elsie stared out of the window at the passing scenery. She knew the happiness of earlier was too good to last.

"What must his Lordship think? What must Lady Mary think? Her special ball and we are not there", Charles exclaimed. Charles had telephoned his Lordship from the Station Master's office. He had been very understanding and told Mr Carson not to worry. Although Charles was sure he noticed a hint of surprise and amusement in his Lordship's voice when Mr Carson told him that he was stranded in Ripon with Mrs Hughes.

"We will be there Mr Carson. Very soon hopefully, we will be there". Elsie really could not wait to get back to Downton.

They must have been about 3 miles into their journey when suddenly there was a loud groaning noise and the entire carriage shifted forward and then back again. Elsie and Charles were thrown forward and Elsie had to grip Charles' arm to stop from falling. She quickly released it, she had no desire to hold his arm at this moment! They then felt the train judder to a halt. 'Oh no' Elsie thought. She looked at Mr Carson who suddenly looked quite ashen.

Elsie sat in the carriage silently. Neither dared to speak. It was as if, if they spoke, they might have to acknowledge what was happening. They could see the train guards hurrying up and down the train. This is ridiculous Charles thought. We must have been stopped here for 20 minutes. What on earth is happening?

"Why aren't they telling us anything?" Charles raised his voice yet again.

"Maybe they don't know what's wrong themselves. I am sure they are doing their best to try to sort the situation", Elsie reasoned.

"We have been here 20 minutes now. We aren't moving at all," Mr Carson said stating the obvious. He continued, "This is a nightmare, a total nightmare. We are going to miss the entire ball if we don't get moving. The most important ball ever to grace Downton and we are not there! This is a calamity Mrs Hughes, a total and utter calamity. We are letting down the entire household. We are letting down his Lordship. We are letting down Lady Mary. How can you remain so calm?! Do you not care?"

That did it, "Care! Care!" Mrs Hughes screamed at him. "Charles Carson you know damn well that I care. I am just trying somehow to remain calm. Somehow to keep my temper but, lord knows, you are pushing me to my limit". Elsie stood at that point, she was absolutely raging.

"Do you not think that I am every bit as worried as you?" she continued, "... do you not think that I am terrified that we are not going to make it back to Downton in time for the ball? I have worked for months to organise this ball. Months! Yet all you can do is bluster about, huffing and puffing, shouting the odds, making spiteful comments and behaving altogether like a completely selfish, heartless oaf!"

Mr Carson stood too. Her words had hit a nerve. He felt chastened by her remarks but he also felt angry with the situation that they found themselves in, "We should never have come to Ripon!" Mr Carson bellowed at her.

"Well I wish we bloody hadn't!" Elsie shouted back at him.

"It was your idea! If you hadn't suggested it we wouldn't be stuck on this train, in the middle of nowhere, when we should be at the ball!" Mr Carson shouted.

"And if you had remembered the correct time for our return train, we would have been at that ball almost 2 hours ago!" she countered.

They were both breathing heavily and were glaring at each other. They were standing not more than a foot apart. At that moment the Guard knocked on the compartment door and came inside. They both turned and glared at him.

"Good evening. I just wanted to let you know that unfortunately we are going to have to head back to Ripon. I am afraid there is damage to the rear piston and it won't make it much further than a couple of miles", he said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Charles roared. "We can't be going back to Ripon. We have a ball to get to at Downton!" Charles said incredulously.

"Well Mister. I am afraid you and your good lady wife here won't be going to any ball tonight!"

Charles looked at Elsie completely bewildered. Elsie was too exhausted to react and simply rolled her eyes in despair.

"When you say we are going back to Ripon, do you mean to get another train?" Elsie asked.

"Oh no Mrs. There are no more trains this evening. The next train to Downton will be early tomorrow morning".

Charles' mouth dropped open. Elsie looked to Charles, then to the Guard, then back to Charles. "Oh good god!" was all she could manage.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: This is quite a short chapter as I am about to go away for a couple of days. I promise to post a longer chapter as soon as I get back. Thank you once again for the reviews. **

They wearily made their way to the last hotel on their list. With no train back to Downton until the morning, they had no choice but to stay overnight in Ripon. The train guard had given them the names of 4 local inns where they could stay for the night. However, they had already visited 3 of them, only to find that none of them had any rooms available. They had telephoned his Lordship to update him. As expected, he had been very understanding but that did not make Mrs Hughes or Mr Carson feel any better about missing the ball. However, that was something to deal with later, for now they just needed to find two rooms for the night.

Both were feeling drained after the day they had experienced. They had spoken few words to each other since they had arrived back in Ripon. They simply walked along in silence but, unlike earlier, now the silence was not comfortable at all.

"This is it". Mr Carson said as they approached the last inn. Mrs Hughes looked up to the night sky, closed her eyes and made a silent prayer that this inn had rooms for them. All she wanted was a nice warm bed to sleep in, to put this day behind her.

"Good evening" said the man behind the front desk.

"Good evening" replied Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson in unison.

"How may I help you?"

Mr Carson explained, "Unfortunately we are unable to get home this evening, home to Downton, as our train broke down and had to return to Ripon. Therefore, we find ourselves in need of a room tonight. Two rooms!" Mr Carson added speedily so there was no misunderstanding at all, "… and you are our last hope" he added.

"I am sorry but all of our rooms are booked tonight. There is a horse fair in town tomorrow, you see, and so many of the traders are staying overnight this evening. I am very sorry".

Mrs Hughes was the first to respond, "No need to be sorry. Thank you very much for your help anyway". She gave a defeated smile and turned to walk back outside, Mr Carson dutifully followed her.

"Oh wait!" the man shouted. Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson turned around sharply.

"It's not ideal but there is the attic room. We don't usually let that out to guests; it's where my sister and her husband stay when they visit us. However, if you would like it, it is yours".

Charles and Elsie both turned to face each other; both looked equally gob-smacked and stood in disbelief. He was suggesting they stay in the same room!

As a silence had settled, the innkeeper looked across at Mr Carson and spoke again, "Mr?"

"Carson", Charles muttered.

"Mr Carson. You and Mrs Carson are very welcome to stay in my attic room tonight. It is only a small room but I think you'll find it cosy".

Charles suddenly developed a terrible cough. His body shook with loud, rasping coughs. He actually thought he might choke until he finally got some control over himself. Elsie couldn't quite believe what was happening. She is proving no help at all Charles thought, she was just looking at him in astonishment as if he had lost the plot! Charles finally gained some sort of control over his speech, although it was not his most lucid contribution,

"Oh no. No, we couldn't. We couldn't possibly. That is very generous of you. Very kind indeed. However, we couldn't. It just wouldn't be right for us to stay … to stay... We really couldn't but thank you … thank you but we really couldn't … … …". Mr Carson thought he may as well stop as his brain was refusing to cooperate with his mouth.

"You explained that beautifully Mr Carson. Thank you for that", Elsie said with a heavy dose of irony as she shook her head, and rolled those eyes at the Great Butler of Downton Abbey.

"What Mr Carson was trying to explain was that we are very thankful for your kind offer but we cannot accept the room. We are not Mr and Mrs Carson. I am Mrs Hughes and we are colleagues not man and wife. So as you'll understand, we cannot accept your kind offer". That was the second time today someone had mistaken them for husband and wife, Elsie thought. She laughed inwardly, they couldn't even remain friends without having a huge falling out, they would have no chance as man and wife.

"Oh I am sorry. I just presumed you were married".

"No. No. Definitely not married! Definitely not!" said Elsie with a heart-hearted laugh in her voice. Charles wasn't at all sure he liked the tone in her voice when she said that, it was as if she thought that them being married was the most preposterous idea in the world. Surely he wasn't that bad? However, when he thought back to how he had behaved today, perhaps she was right to sound so perturbed at the idea.

They offered their thanks once more and headed back outside. They both stood on the pavement outside the inn, not even sure what direction to walk in next. They were both mentally and physically exhausted from the day they'd had. They must have walked miles, from inn to inn.

"Any ideas Mrs Hughes?" Charles asked. Elsie looked up at Charles, into that handsome and maddening face and gave a big sigh. He then watched with utter amazement as she spun around, walked back into the inn and said,

"We'll take the room".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mrs Hughes this is a very bad idea; a very bad idea. We cannot stay in a bedroom together! You are a respectable woman, and I am a gentleman, and I will not allow you to sully your reputation in this way", Charles Carson insisted.

"Mr Carson, what other choice do we have? Unless you would like to sleep on the pavement this evening?"

"No of course I wouldn't but we cannot share a bedroom!" They had reached the top of the stairs to the attic room.

"Mr Carson, please keep your voice down. Other guests will be asleep", Elsie reprimanded.

Charles lowered his voice, "You stay in this room tonight Mrs Hughes. We have walked for miles and you must be exhausted. I will find a room in another inn for myself".

"Mr Carson you know fine well that there are no other rooms! You heard what Mr Jameson said downstairs, the Horse Fair tomorrow means all the inns are full tonight. We have visited 4 inns and not one had a room for us. Other than this room here," Elsie said pointing to the door in front of them. She continued, "I will not have you trudging the streets of Ripon for a further minute. It is nearly midnight for heaven's sake. So no further arguments please, you are going to sleep in this room with me!"

Charles took a huge gulp at that statement. Elsie's cheeks burned red as she realised how that last sentence sounded.

"Obviously I didn't mean that quite the way it came out!" She could see how awkward Charles was feeling and her demanding he sleep with her, despite no untoward intentions at all, was not helping. He shuffled from foot to foot and could not look her in the eye. He looked like a nervous school boy!

"Good grief Mr Carson. You are quite safe. I plan to get a good night's sleep tonight. I am not going to pounce on you if that's what you are worried about!"

"Mrs Hughes! Of course I am not worried about that. I know there'll be no pouncing from you. The very thought! ... ... Of course, there won't be any pouncing from me either!" He added as an afterthought. Oh this was mortifying. Now it was Charles Carson's turn to blush furiously at the turn this conversation was taking.

"Well Mr Carson, I am very glad we have agreed there will be no pouncing!" Elsie couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of this conversation. In fact, try as she might she could not stop giggling. This day had been the most surreal of her life. She glanced up at his straight face; Charles looked so serious and this made her laugh all the more.

"Anyone would think you were enjoying this Mrs Hughes?"

Elsie tried with some difficulty to regain her composure. "I am sorry Mr Carson. I know this is not a laughing matter but is it really so bad? We are colleagues Mr Carson, and good friends. At least I hope we are good friends?" Charles nodded sincerely. Elsie smiled, happy for this small acknowledgement from him and then continued, "We find ourselves in this predicament. We have had a very testing day. We are both exhausted and we need somewhere to sleep. And as far as I can see, this room is our only choice".

"I understand that Mrs Hughes but that does not detract from the facts of the matter; it is highly improper for a man and a woman who are not married to share a bedroom".

"I know that Mr Carson! It is not my ideal solution either, believe me!" Elsie was raising her voice now.

"But what will people think?!" he asked.

"No-one will know. I don't intend to announce it at dinner tomorrow, do you?" Elsie was growing exasperated now.

"No of course not", Charles rolled his eyes. Why is she not more concerned about this situation? Charles continued, "But Mr Jameson knows. He knows that we are not married and yet he knows we are planning to share a room. What must he think?"

Elsie let out a long sigh, "Do you really care what a man you have known for all of 30 minutes, and who after tomorrow you'll most likely never meet again, thinks about you Mr Carson?"

"No Mrs Hughes. I don't care what he thinks about me. I care what he thinks about you. I care about you".

Elsie was stilled by that last thought. Had Charles just said he cared about her? Yes of course he cared Elsie thought, not in the way she longed for him to care about her, but she wasn't so modest that she didn't know that he cared about her as a friend; she had seen that clearly when she had been ill. And of course Charles would care first and foremost for her reputation and standing. This annoying yet adorable man cared more about propriety and honour than any other person she had ever met. She looked at him warmly as he continued,

"You are a fine and respectable lady Mrs Hughes. I would not want any person on this earth to ever cast aspersions on your character, completely unjust aspersions of course but, nevertheless, a respectable woman such as yourself cannot share a room with a man she is not married to. She simply cannot".

He is very endearing Elsie thought, even at midnight, standing on the attic landing of a hotel in Ripon, after the day they had endured, his priority was still to protect her honour.

"I am certainly no lady Mr Carson but thank you for those kind words. And in any other circumstances I would never condone such a thing as you and I sharing a room, as you well know. However, for this one night we are going to have to make an exception. I will not have you walking the streets of Ripon all night long. I would not sleep a wink if you were to do that. I would worry myself to distraction that something had happened to you, that you had come to some harm".

Charles smiled warmly at that as he knew it to be true; Elsie always worried so much about him.

"But Mrs Hughes I am a man! I know you probably just see me as the crabby old Butler of Downton Abbey but I am a man and you should not be alone with a man in your room!"

Elsie started to laugh again and then quickly stopped herself, "Mr Carson I know that you are a man", she giggled again at how silly that sounded. "However, I trust you completely. I know you would never do anything untoward or try to take advantage of me. Heavens, the thought would never even cross your mind!"

Charles wasn't sure if he should be pleased or insulted with that last comment. Did she really think he was so old and decrepit that he wouldn't have improper thoughts about her? However, he couldn't worry about that now,

"I am very glad that you trust me Mrs Hughes and you are absolutely correct in your belief that I would never show you anything but respect. I simply want to protect your honour at all costs". Charles meant every word. He cared deeply for Elsie, she had no idea how deeply, and he would never take advantage of this situation. However, if he was honest, he was very anxious that he would find it difficult, if not impossible, to keep his true feelings and desires under control. He would never act on these desires, of course he would not. He loved and respected Elsie far too much for that. He was also almost sure that his feelings were not reciprocated. Yet, in a house the size of Downton, with all of the staff and the family there, and the hustle and bustle of the house, he still found it challenging at times to hide his desire for Elsie. He would catch himself staring too long at her during dinner, or his eyes would linger far too long on her behind as she climbed the stairs, or a loving smile would grace his lips when she made a joke or teased him. If he sometimes could not hide his feelings at Downton, how on earth would he hide those feelings, whilst alone with Elsie, in a tiny attic room all night long?

Elsie could see that Charles had drifted off into his own thoughts, "Mr Carson, why don't you let me worry about my honour?"

Charles realised that he was never going to win this argument. He knew there was really no other options open to them. So after a brief pause, he nodded with a resigned smile.

Elsie returned that smile, relieved, took the key out of her pocket and opened the door to their room. She stepped inside, Mr Carson followed. The room was so small that to close the door, Charles had step behind Elsie, a little too close to be proper; so close that Elsie could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised how close they both were standing. She had an overwhelming urge to lean back and rest against Charles. She had dreamed of him holding her close to his chest; putting his arms tight around her waist, his head resting on hers, and drawing her so close that she could feel every part of him pressed against her. Elsie Hughes, not now! Now is not the time for those thoughts.

He closed the door and the pair looked straight ahead at the smallest double bed either had ever seen. Charles too noted their proximity. He held his breath; he had never stood this close to her. It was all he could do not to wrap her up in his arms. He could smell her perfume, it was so much stronger when they were this close: lemons and lavender. She smelled so sweet to him. He glanced down and his eyes hovered over her beautiful breasts, this view was altogether more perfect than any he had experienced before. Charles Carson, not now! Now is not the time for those thoughts.

As had been quite usual at various points that day, both were rendered speechless. The room was not just small, it was tiny. They dared not look at each other, they simply looked ahead at the bed that virtually took up the entire room. There was no other furniture in the room, just the bed! Unbeknownst to each other, at that moment they both had exactly the same thought, 'This is going to be a long night.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charles and Elsie were still trying to come to terms with the size of the bedroom. They had moved apart now, as far apart as they could be in this matchbox sized room. Neither could take their eyes off the bed.

"This bedroom is rather small Mrs Hughes". Charles tried to say this with as little emotion as possible. He was trying so hard to stay calm.

"It is Mr Carson. In fact it is almost a cupboard", Elsie matched his tone, trying to sound like it was the most normal thing in the world to be planning to share a bedroom with Charles Carson.

"The bed is also uniquely small", Mr Carson added.

"It is Mr Carson. Very small indeed," Elsie said biting her lip. This situation could not be more uncomfortable, she thought. She had been so rational when they were discussing things in the hallway but now she was having doubts herself. However, there was no alternative and Elsie knew they simply had to get on with it.

"I'll sleep on the floor Mrs Hughes", Charles offered.

"Mr Carson there is no floor to sleep on!" Elsie was stating the truth. There could not be more than a few inches of space around the bed. It literally took up the entire room. There was a little space by the doorway but not enough for a man the size of Charles Carson to lie down.

"Well, we cannot share that bed!" Charles stated adamantly.

The pragmatist in Elsie took over once again, "Oh let's not start all of that again. This is a terribly awkward situation for us both, of that there is no doubt. But we just need to get on with it! We cannot keep having a fit every time this gets embarrassing otherwise we'll never get any sleep! So, we will both sleep in that bed. We'll just have to build some sort of barrier down the middle to separate us."

"A barrier?" Mr Carson asked. He realised she was referring to him when she said 'We cannot keep having a fit' and so he knew he needed to get a grip of himself and keep calm.

"Yes. We'll use pillows or something and then it will be like two beds".

"Oh. Good. Well that actually sounds like a very good idea Mrs Hughes". Charles felt the tension in his body ease a little. This might actually work, he thought. They might actually be able to get through this night.

"Good. Well … now we need to deal with the next dilemma ….." Charles watched as Elsie looked about the room, seemingly trying to work out the answer to some sort of problem. He could see the puzzled look on her face as she appeared to be weighing up different alternatives. She was biting that lip again. She then let out a sigh and said,

"You'll just have to turn around and close your eyes".

"Sorry?" Mr Carson asked. He genuinely had no idea what she was talking about.

"I need to get undressed," Elsie explained, apparently looking down at something very interesting on the floor.

Charles started to cough once again. This time his coughing fit took over his entire body. He was rasping for breath and thought he was going to choke right there on the spot, "Mrs Hughes that is out of the question! You cannot get undressed!"

Elsie looked up, "I think you'll find that I can and I will. There is no way on earth that I can sleep in my clothes Mr Carson … and if you had ever worn a corset you would understand that!" Elsie realised that she was actually starting to enjoy this now. The only thing that made her feel less mortified by the events of this evening was the fact that the man before her was even more embarrassed. And an embarrassed Charles Carson was really rather adorable. The more he blushed and the more he blustered, the cuter he became in her eyes.

Mr Carson was growing more stunned with each second that passed. What was she trying to do to him? First she talked about undressing and then she had mentioned her corset! The tension that had subsided had now increased ten-fold. And parts of him were beginning to stir, parts that he would really rather not think about now.

"Just turn around", Elsie demanded.

Charles did as he was told, his mouth gaping open as he did so.

"And don't peep!" Elsie jokingly added. Charles shook his head in bemusement.

Elsie started to undress, first unbuttoning her dress, stepping out of it and hanging it on the hook on the wall. She then removed her under-skirts. She was now standing in her corset, shift, stockings and undergarments. She had never been in such a state of undress whilst alone with a man. Her experiences in her youth were limited to fumbles in the stables or the outside pantry, not sharing a room and undressing fully with a man. And even those dalliances were more than 20 years ago, long before she had come to Downton. She smiled to herself; as soon as she came to Downton, she had met Charles Carson and, on that day, her heart was taken. She has reserved herself for Charles ever since, despite knowing that she would never be able to have him in that sense.

Charles felt he had been standing with his eyes closed for an age. Surely he could open his eyes? He had his back to her for heaven's sake, so he wouldn't be able to see a thing. So he opened his eyes and immediately let out a low groan.

"Everything alright Mr Carson?" Elsie asked, surprised at the noise he had just made.

"Quite alright Mrs Hughes" he replied, although Elsie could have sworn his voice sounded a little hoarse. She presumed he was just tired and she continued with her task.

Charles had not previously noticed the mirror hanging on the door but as he had opened his eyes he was mesmerised by the beautiful sight before him. In the mirror he could see Elsie undoing the hooks at the front of her corset. Close your eyes Charles! This is highly improper. You have no right to see Elsie like this. And yet he couldn't look away, he couldn't take his eyes off Elsie. He had never seen a more wonderful sight. She stood in just her stockings, corset and shift and as she unhooked the fastenings of her corset, her ample breasts were being released, displayed in all of their glory. He knew this was wrong. He should look away immediately but he could not do it. He was a man after all. He held his breath. He could not let her know he was watching. She dropped her corset to the floor. She stood in her shift. The material was very thin and he could clearly see Elsie's shapely figure beneath. Another groan escaped but this time he managed to cough loudly to cover it.

"That's a nasty cough you have there Mr Carson. I am nearly done," Elsie said cheerfully, no idea about the reaction she was causing just inches away. She rolled her stockings down her legs, the prettiest legs Charles had ever seen. Charles felt very faint, very hot and faint.

"If you could pass me that dressing gown Mr Carson". A ladies dressing gown was hanging on the hook to the right-hand side of the door. Mr Jameson had told Elsie she was welcome to use it. It belonged to his sister. Charles could barely move. It was a struggle to coordinate his arm to reach for the gown but somehow he did so. He closed his eyes once more and turned ever so slightly to pass the gown to Elsie. Elsie smiled, he still has his eyes closed bless him. He is such a gentleman Elsie thought.

"Thank you Mr Carson. It is safe to turn around now," Elsie said happily. She thought it a little odd when he didn't turn immediately. Little did she know of the control Charles was trying to command over his body and his thoughts. Elsie couldn't place it, but when Charles eventually turned to face her, there was a look she didn't recognise on his face.

"Your turn now?" Elsie said as she turned around. In for a penny, in for a pound Charles thought, as he stripped down to his vest and under-shorts.

"Oh," Charles mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Elsie asked, still turned away from Charles.

"There is no dressing gown for me!" He exclaimed; and that made Elsie giggle.

"Well I'll keep my back turned whilst you get under the covers".

"Right". Charles could not believe this was happening. He climbed under the sheets, pulling them up to his chin. He then set about building the barrier down the middle of the bed with the spare pillows. Elsie had turned around now and was helping him.

"That should do it," Elsie said, as she placed the last pillow to complete this soft barricade between them. Then, just when Charles thought he could not be surprised anymore, Elsie started to unpin her hair. He didn't know why but to watch her do this seemed even more intimate than watching her undress. He watched her dreamily as she quickly and methodically removed every pin. Her beautiful dark locks fell about her shoulders. She looked so relaxed with her hair down, years younger than just moments earlier. Elsie turned to Charles and gave him the widest of smiles. He could do nothing but return her smile with full force.

She climbed into bed, still wearing her dressing gown, as she realised her shift was far too revealing, and she settled back against her pillow.

"Could you turn the lamp off Mr Carson?"

"Yes certainly," Charles answered as he switched off the lamp and settled back on his pillow. They both looked at the ceiling. It should have felt very uncomfortable as they lay there together but, for some reason, it felt very natural. It was dark in the room yet the tiniest glimmer of moonlight shone through a gap in the curtains, just enough for both to make out the silhouette of the other. The pillows between them meant they couldn't touch each other and yet in some respects, they had never felt so together.

"It has been quite a day Mrs Hughes," Charles smiled, still looking up at the ceiling.

"That is has Mr Carson," Elsie smiled too.

"The ball will be well and truly over now," Charles added.

"Yes it certainly will be," Elsie agreed and then after a little pause said, "All of the guests will have gone home. The family will have retired to their rooms. Thomas and the others will be clearing the last of the glasses. Anna will be ensuring the maids prepare the fires for the morning … …"

Charles took over, "… … Daisy and Ivy will be chattering in the kitchen, probably discussing poor Alfred … …" Charles was enjoying this happy banter. He felt so relaxed, just being with Elsie made him feel so content; his less than chivalrous thoughts of earlier pushed far out of his mind.

"… and Mrs Patmore will be drunk after consuming too much sherry!" Elsie quipped. Charles chuckled. It was as if they were in his pantry discussing the events of the day as usual, and yet on this occasion they were lying side by side in bed.

"Goodnight Mrs Hughes".

"Goodnight Mr Carson".

And with that, they both happily drifted off to sleep.

######

The first rays of the morning sun were shining through the attic window yet both remained in a peaceful and contented slumber. If anyone could see the respected Housekeeper and esteemed Butler of Downton Abbey at this moment, they would be quite astonished. Elsie was snuggled cosily into Charles; her head resting serenely on his shoulder and her hand settled on his chest. She was wrapped up tightly in his arms, with one arm around her waist pulling her closely to him, the other holding her hand upon his chest. His face was nestled into her hair. Both looked happier than they had ever been. Both made sleepy, gentle, satisfied noises as they slept and cuddled ever closer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for your continued reviews- I love to receive them!**

Elsie ran her hand across Charles' chest whilst he nuzzled into her hair, kissed her forehead and pulled her in close. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her curves, and rested one hand on her bottom, squeezing it and murmuring with pleasure. Elsie gave a quiet moan, as he caressed her bottom and ran his other hand along her side, stroking the side of her breast gently. Their bodies were pressed snugly together, with arms and legs intertwined and Elsie moulded perfectly into Charles' body. Her lips softly kissed his neck as he sighed with pleasure.

"Mmmmm Charles", Elsie whispered blissfully.

"Oh my Elsie. My beautiful Elsie," Charles purred contentedly.

At that, they both sprung apart with alarm. Both wore expressions of absolute horror and panic as the reality of what had just happened dawned on them both.

"Oh my god Mr Carson! What happened? What happened to the pillows? How did we … … How did we end up on the same side of the bed? Together? We were apart when we went to sleep. I don't understand how this could happen … …". Elsie was filled with absolute terror. She had woken from what she thought was a wonderful dream. A dream in which she was curled up tightly with Charles, caressing his chest and covering his neck with tiny kisses. Only to find that she actually was caressing and kissing him! It wasn't a dream! Oh dear god, what must he think? He must think I am a wanton woman with no standards at all, she thought. A woman who has just thrown herself at a respectable man.

Charles felt numb. He couldn't even respond as Elsie spoke and he just sat gaping at her with fear and dread in his heart as she questioned him. His breath had shortened and he was hyperventilating. How could this have happened? He was meant to be a gentleman. He should have been protecting Elsie's honour and instead he was fondling her, holding her tightly, kissing her, touching her. Oh my goodness he had pressed up against her so intimately. He was ashamed of his actions. How could she ever forgive him? He felt disgusted with himself. But he had thought he was dreaming. He often had dreams about Elsie and in those dreams his mind often dared to dream about what he couldn't do in reality. He dreamt of holding her in his arms, kissing her passionately, fulfilling his desires. But to actually wake to find himself acting on those desires.

"I am so sorry Mrs Hughes. I know that no apology will be enough but I am so very sorry. The last thing on earth I would ever want to do is take advantage of you. I respect and care for you so much and I had no intention of doing anything but sleep in this bed. I don't know how it happened. I really don't. I was asleep. We were both asleep and then I woke and well …"

Elsie could see the remorse written all over Charles' face. He looked terrified and she was sure her own expression matched his at that moment. She needed to reassure him. There was no way at all Charles would ever act inappropriately deliberately. He was the most honourable and trustworthy man. She needed to rectify this mortifying situation.

"Mr Carson, you have nothing to apologise for, please believe me when I say I do not hold you responsible at all. No-one is responsible. We were both asleep. I am really not sure at all how this happened but I do know that it was not your, or my, intention to act as we did. I can only think that in our sleep, we somehow got close and … … well we are human beings and perhaps it was only natural that whilst we were sharing the same bed … perhaps we … perhaps … oh I really do not know what I am saying …", Elsie said totally perplexed.

"Thank you for that Mrs Hughes. I promise whole-heartedly that it was not my intention to compromise you in this way. But nevertheless I have done that and I really do not know how you will ever forgive me", Charles felt like his heart would break in two.

"Mr Carson, please. There is nothing to forgive. Please believe me as I could not bear it if this … this incident … ruined our friendship in any way. You are my best friend. I could not endure to lose that friendship", Elsie said.

"You will never lose that friendship Mrs Hughes. I will always be here for you. You are my dearest friend also", Charles spoke with such sincerity yet when Elsie looked in his eyes he looked so hurt. They had to get through this. She had to make things ok as she realised if this was not resolved fully now, it would fester and cause nothing but worry and awkwardness later.

"I am very glad to hear that Mr Carson. Now, let's put an end to these glum faces. The world has not ended. Two friends, whilst fast asleep, had a little cuddle. Friends are allowed to hug each other. No harm came of it. In fact, truth be told, the bit I remember was rather lovely, so let's not allow this to get out of hand. The last 24 hours have been extremely testing for us both. Is it any wonder that whilst finally asleep, we sought out a little comfort from each other?" Elsie could see that he was already feeling more relaxed.

"Well, when you put it like that Mrs Hughes, I think you are quite right. The events of the last day would have put a strain on anybody and so if we have acted a little out of character, whilst not even fully awake, then no-one could be surprised at that", Charles added further reassurance to Elsie's argument. They had just about convinced themselves that things would be fine.

"Good. That's that then. Nothing more to worry about", Elsie said emphatically. Both smiled in relief and Elsie continued, "So, how about we get dressed and make our way back to Downton?" she asked.

"That would be wonderful Mrs Hughes". Crisis over, Elsie thought.

######

Thankfully the train journey back to Downton had been uneventful. They arrived at the station with little fuss and were both grateful that no further mention had been made about the events of the last few hours. Yet, privately, Elsie and Charles had thought of nothing else. Charles could not stop thinking about how wonderful it felt to embrace Elsie and her words, her words kept resurfacing in his thoughts: she had said it had felt 'rather lovely'. Could Elsie have enjoyed the intimacy they had shared? No, do not be silly Charles Carson. She thinks of you as her 'best friend' and nothing more. Elsie too kept thinking about the sensations she enjoyed as Charles enfolded her in his arms, the strength of his hands as they roamed her body. She felt so safe with him. Yet she also remembered the look of horror on his face at the realisation of what had happened. No-one who had feelings for her would look so aghast, surely? Anyway, despite their reflections, they both were able to at least try to put the events in Ripon behind them. It was back to Downton, back to normality.

They arrived at the servants entrance and as they were about to enter, Elsie turned to Charles and said,

"Well Mr Carson, I am certainly glad to be home".

"As am I Mrs Hughes, as am I".

"And no-one will ever know what we went through!" Elsie said this with humour and a smile but there was real meaning behind her words. She was reassuring Charles that what had happened in Ripon would be their secret, no-one would ever find out from her.

"No-one at all", Charles agreed, also understanding the real meaning of these words. They smiled and entered the servants hallway. Mrs Patmore, was walking down the corridor to greet them.

"Mr Carson. Mrs Hughes. How lovely to see you both. I trust you are both well. You must have many interesting stories to share with us from your visit?" Mrs Patmore said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"No, no, Mrs Patmore. Nothing interesting at all. Our train broke down and we were stranded. Other than that, nothing to tell", Charles said with assurance.

"Oh well that's a shame. I had hoped there might be a few tales to tell. Not to worry. I will catch up with you later Mrs Hughes", and with that Mrs Patmore walked back into the kitchen. 'Phew!' Elsie thought; that was painless. She had thought Beryl might have asked more questions than that.

Elsie and Charles both turned to head upstairs to their respective bedrooms. Both paused when they heard, from behind them, Mrs Patmore speak again,

"Oh, I almost forgot. A Mr Jameson telephoned earlier. He wanted to let you know that he had found a pair of spectacles in your room. He wasn't sure if they were yours, Mrs Hughes, or Mr Carson's!" Beryl added, with utter delight and glee in her voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You shared a bedroom!" Beryl squealed.

"Beryl, keep your voice down! My goodness, Mr Carson is already having a fit, now that he knows you know!" Elsie replied.

"Well he'll have an even bigger fit when he finds out who else knows!" Beryl said with a giggle. However, when she observed Elsie's expression turn to complete distress she immediately regretted her tone.

"Who else knows?" Elsie said, dreading the answer.

Beryl took Elsie's hand and sat down with her on the settee. Elsie had already closed the door to her sitting room so that no-one else could hear this conversation. Beryl started to speak,

"Now, just calm down Elsie. It will be alright I promise," Beryl tried to reassure her friend.

"Who?" Elsie asked again.

"Thomas," Beryl stated.

"Oh my god!" Elsie screamed.

"He took the phone call," Beryl explained.

"Who else has he told?" Elsie asked, fearing the worst.

"No-one. At least, I am as confident as I can be that he has told no-one at all," Beryl replied.

"But we are talking about Thomas here. Thomas! He will never keep this to himself? He told you!" Elsie exclaimed.

"Yes he did … but thankfully I was the first person he happened to see after the phone call. As expected, he could not wait to tell me the gossip. However, I carefully reminded him of the many occasions when you have supported him, as well as reminding him that you would be very hurt and embarrassed if anyone else should find out about this. He seemed to take this on-board, I know he has a soft spot for you," Beryl smiled.

"So I am relying on Thomas' good nature to keep this information secret," Elsie said with complete uncertainty, thinking to herself that this was not the most reassuring plan.

"Not just that … I also have knowledge of a long-list of misdemeanours that Thomas has been involved in since joining Downton. I could write a book! And so I made it very clear if he should say one word about this to another living soul I would be straight to his Lordship to enlighten him about Thomas' actions, and assured him that he'd be booted out of that door in seconds!" Beryl answered with a big smile.

"Oh Beryl", even Elsie smiled now. She was very grateful to her friend.

"He'll not say a word", Beryl winked at Elsie.

"Thank you", Elsie responded.

"You are welcome. Now, never mind Thomas; tell me everything!" Beryl said excitedly.

######

After half an hour, Elsie had explained the entire trip to Beryl. Beryl had gasped, smiled and laughed as she heard about their lovely day in Ripon, followed by the nightmare train journey and then the events in the inn!

"So nothing actually happened between you two?" Beryl wanted to be certain she had understood correctly.

"No, of course it didn't! Mr Carson is a respectable man. He is not interested in anything more than friendship. Nothing happened at all", Elsie stated.

"Well he was interested in more than friendship when he was running his hands all over you and calling you his beautiful Elsie!" Beryl replied.

"Beryl! He was asleep. He didn't know what he was doing. Neither did I."

"If you say so," Beryl said with obvious amusement in her voice. Elsie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Beryl then watched as a wistful expression came over Elsie's face.

"It felt nice though?" Beryl asked her friend softly.

Elsie hesitated. She would not admit this to anyone else but she trusted Beryl completely, "It felt so nice Beryl. Even if I was only aware it was happening for a brief moment, for those few seconds in Charles' arms, I felt so happy, so safe. I would do anything to have that feeling every day, to be with Charles and wake up in his arms every day," Elsie's voice started to break at that point.

"Then why do you not tell him Elsie, tell him how much you love him. You cannot continue like this. You are in love with the man. There is no shame in that and you are perfectly suited. You could be so happy together. Whatever you say about him wanting just friendship, I do not believe it. He cares for you deeply, I just know it. Tell him Elsie", Beryl pleaded.

"I can't Beryl. You know I can't. It would ruin everything. Even if he did love me, he would never act on his feelings whilst he is Butler of Downton. It goes against everything he believes about service and loyalty to this house, loyalty to this family. He will always put the family first. He will never put me first." Tears started to fall from Elsie's eyes. She had done it again, built her hopes up, wishing for something more, only to remind herself yet again that she could not have this. She could not have Charles. Her tears continued and she started to sob even harder. Beryl took Elsie in her arms,

"There, there Elsie. Let it out. Oh Elsie I am sorry. I should never have brought this up again. I know how it upsets you. I just want you to be happy," Beryl continued to hold Elsie. At that point he came crashing through the door,

"Mrs Hughes, there are no dessert spoons set out for dinner!" Mr Carson bellowed, then stopped abruptly when he realised Elsie was crying,

"Oh Mrs Hughes I am so very sorry ... I do apologise ... I didn't realise ... I am sorry," Charles stuttered. Why was Elsie upset? She was in floods of tears. What should he do?

"Are you alright Mrs Hughes? Can I do anything to help?" Charles asked gently.

By this point Elsie had stood up, and was frantically wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. The last thing she wanted was for Charles to see her in this state. Beryl stared at Elsie and took a big gulp, she wasn't sure how to help this situation but she knew Elsie would be horrified that Charles had seen her upset. Elsie spoke first,

"I am fine Mr Carson. Please forgive me. I was a little emotional but I am quite fine now. I will make sure the dessert spoons are taken to the dining room immediately," Elsie said, forcing a smile but her eyes were still red and teary and she looked so sad.

Charles felt awful that he had made such a fuss over something so unimportant, particularly when she was clearly very upset, "Mrs Hughes please do not give that a second thought. It is not important at all. Has someone upset you?" he asked.

Elsie smiled again. 'Yes' she thought. You have upset me but you didn't intend to. You don't even know that you have upset me. You just don't care for me enough, you don't care enough to put me first, to put us first. Elsie's eyes started to well up again. She knew if she spoke she would start to cry once more. She looked to Beryl for help. Beryl took this cue and stood to speak to Charles,

"Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes is perfectly well. No-one has upset her. We were just both feeling a little sentimental. We women often have a good sob together! Nothing to worry about at all, now if you would leave us in peace, Mrs Hughes will be right as rain in no time," and with that, Beryl escorted him gently through the door and closed it behind him.

Mr Carson stood outside Mrs Hughes sitting room. He felt a pain in his heart. It was unbearable to see the woman that he loved so distraught. He had never seen Elsie cry, she was such a strong woman. Why was she crying? Mrs Patmore's explanation had made no sense. He would leave her now but he must speak to her later. He could not leave things like this, he needed to find out what was wrong.

Elsie collapsed into her chair, head in her hands, anxious and embarrassed by what had just happened. She knew she would have to speak to Charles, he would not have been fooled by the vague explanation he had just received. She was not an overly emotional woman and to her knowledge, he had never seen her cry. But what would she tell him? The truth? Maybe she should tell him the truth? Beryl was right, something had to change, she could not continue in this way, pretending everything was fine, that she was happy with being just friends ... because she wasn't happy and it was not fine and it simply hurt too much. Maybe it was time ... ...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Charles was sitting at his desk, updating his wine ledger. He heard a faint knock and looked up to see Elsie standing in the doorway.

"Mrs Hughes, come in. I had hoped to see you before dinner", Charles stood and walked around the table to stand with Elsie. He was delighted to see her; he had been worrying about her constantly since he had walked in on her and Mrs Patmore earlier in the day.

"How are you feeling?" Charles added.

"I am fine Mr Carson, apologies again for earlier. I am sure that was the last thing you needed", Elsie gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Not at all Mrs Hughes, my only concern was for your welfare. Will you talk to me about what was upsetting you? I know you probably prefer to talk to Mrs Patmore but I am here for you as well," Charles said earnestly.

Elsie took a huge breath to try to contain the tears that threatened. She smiled at Charles and then, with her voice a little shaky, she started to speak,

"Thank you for that Mr Carson, and 'yes' I would appreciate talking to you. Although, it will not be easy for me and so I hope you'll forgive me if I am a little hesitant, or if I fumble my words …" Elsie explained.

"Yes of course Mrs Hughes, take your time. Please …" Charles pointed to one of the seats in his pantry, gesturing kindly for Elsie to sit down. She did so, sitting bolt upright with her hands neatly folded on her lap. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to get through this but she must. If there was even a tiny chance that Charles felt the same, she had to do this. She had pretended long enough.

Charles sat down on the seat opposite her and observed Elsie looking nervously down at her hands. Oh heavens, what is she going to tell me, Charles thought. Please god, don't let her be ill again, anything but that. He waited patiently for her to begin. After a long pause, she started to speak,

"Mr Carson, as you know I hold you in the highest regard. You are a dear friend to me …" Elsie paused.

"And you are a dear friend to me also Mrs Hughes. You are my best friend". Elsie smiled and nodded in thanks to Charles. She knew she needed to get control of her emotions, she felt on the brink of tears.

"We have worked together so closely for all of these years and you have been a great source of support to me. I feel I have spent more ….." Elsie stopped mid-sentence as there was a knock at the door.

"I am sorry Mrs Hughes. I'll get rid of them, whoever it is, I'll get rid of them". Elsie nodded understandingly.

"Come in!" Charles shouted impatiently. Alfred appeared at the door.

"Mr Carson, I am not sure what serving dish to use for the entrée. Thomas won't help me. Could you come and show me?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, for heaven's sake. Do I have to do everything? Surely this can wait?" Charles said frustrated.

"No it can't Mr Carson. Mrs Patmore is going ballistic! She needs to know which dish to heat ready for the entrées," Alfred said seriously.

"You go Mr Carson. Go on. It will only take you a minute, I'll just wait here," Elsie said.

"If you are sure Mrs Hughes?" Charles knew he shouldn't really leave her but he also knew what Beryl's temper was like!

Elsie had a few seconds to collect her thoughts. Am I really going to do this? 'Yes, you are Elsie!' she told herself. You are going to tell Charles Carson that you love him.

"Sorry about that Mrs Hughes", Charles closed the door and sat back down, "Where were we?" he added.

Another deep breath from Elsie, "I believe I was saying that I have spent more time with you, working closely with you, than any other colleague. I know you so well, in fact I actually think I know you better than you know yourself sometimes," Elsie said with a genuine smile.

"I believe you may be right Mrs Hughes. You always seem to know when I am feeling stressed or anxious and you are always there for me with words of comfort and support," Charles returned Elsie's smile.

"Well that's just it Mr Carson, I always want to be there to support you, I always …" Elsie was cut off again by another knock at the door of his pantry. This surely could not be happening, she thought.

"Oh my Lord! Come in!" Charles shouted. Anna's face appeared around the door.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes," Anna could see she had intruded upon something and she would give anything just to creep back out again unnoticed. However, she was here now so best to get on with it, "I simply needed to confirm what wine we are having with dinner?" she queried.

"The Merlot Anna, the Merlot!" At this moment Charles actually didn't care what wine they served. Anna scuttled back out of the room. Charles looked at Elsie apologetically.

"Perhaps we should just leave this for now Mr Carson. It's not a good time. We both need to finalise preparations for dinner and I am getting in the way of that," Elsie stood to leave. This was not the right time. She had lost her nerve with all of the interruptions.

"No Mrs Hughes. Please, sit down. You are not getting in the way of anything. You are far more important than any preparations for dinner. Please, I want to know why you were upset. I want to help you if I can, like you are always helping me," Charles looked at Elsie imploringly, so she sat back down.

Elsie exhaled and continued, "Sometimes feelings emerge that you were not expecting. Feelings that may not be appropriate, feelings that may be best left unspoken. Yet, when they are so strong, surely you should speak about them, surely you should be honest? But there is always the very real chance that such feelings may not be reciprocated," Elsie was not making any sense and she knew it. She was babbling. This was useless.

"Are you talking about your feelings Mrs Hughes?" Charles asked, trying to understand.

"Yes, Mr Carson. I am talking about my feelings," Elsie's voice was starting to crack again.

"Feelings for whom?" Charles wished he understood what she meant. He could see she was finding this difficult but he really didn't know how to help.

Goodness, surely he knew she meant feelings for him. This was impossible, Elsie thought, but she continued regardless …

"Feelings for …" Elsie suddenly paused as she sensed the door open behind her. She turned and watched as Lady Mary walked into the room. Both she and Charles stood immediately.

"Lady Mary, my goodness. You don't often visit downstairs. To what do we owe the honour?" Charles asked, the pitch in his voice had risen higher and higher as he spoke, as he looked nervously between Elsie and Lady Mary. Elsie stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm very sorry Carson, Mrs Hughes, I can see I am interrupting." Lady Mary offered.

"No, not at all. It's quite alright. Isn't it Mrs Hughes?" Charles looked imploringly at Elsie.

"Yes, of course it is milady," Mrs Hughes tried to sound as positive as possible but all she really felt was crushing disappointment. She could feel that she was losing Charles with every second that passed; she was being placed once more behind Lady Mary in Charles' priorities.

"I wondered if you could come up to the study Carson? I have some plans for the house in Scotland and I would like your opinion. I am not sure if the dining room is large enough and I wondered if I should make alternative arrangements," Lady Mary explained. A very urgent problem, Elsie thought with much irony.

"You want me to come now?" Charles asked, sounding quite surprised.

"Yes please Carson", Lady Mary smiled. She had expected him to follow her immediately out of the room but he was still standing in the same place.

Charles looked at Elsie; she was looking down at her feet. He could see she was still so upset. She was wringing her hands together. She didn't say a word but he could see how pained she looked. He did not want to leave now, in the middle of their conversation. However, how could he not go with Lady Mary? What excuse would he give?

Elsie was willing Charles to say 'no' to Lady Mary. He knew how upset she was. He knew that she wanted to talk to him. Surely he wouldn't leave her here, upset and alone, whilst he went upstairs to discuss room arrangements with Lady Mary. He had a choice to make and surely he would choose Elsie. If he has any real love for me, Elsie thought, he won't abandon me in favour of Lady Mary, he'll stay with me.

"Um, Lady Mary would it be possible to come up to the study a little later?" Charles asked. He needed to finish this conversation with Elsie.

"Mr Carson, we will be having dinner in half an hour! This is the only spare moment I have", Lady Mary said with an incredulous tone.

"Yes. Yes of course milady," he agreed. He had to agree. He could not let down Lady Mary. He was here to serve the family, what right did he have to put personal feelings ahead of the family. Mrs Hughes would understand, he thought.

"So you'll come with me ... now?" Lady Mary said tetchily.

"Um … yes … yes … Certainly milady. If you think my advice would be helpful, I will of course come with you," Charles had slipped back into full butler mode. Elsie could not even look at him.

"Well thank goodness for that. Honestly Carson! I did not think I would have to beg. It is not as if I am tearing you away from something important, surely the dinner rotas or the servants' days off can be discussed at any time! Or any of the other fascinating things you and Mrs Hughes must discuss," Lady Mary said with a little laugh in her voice.

Why on earth did Charles hold that woman in such high regard? She was spiteful, patronising and cruel, as well as being one of the most selfish people Elsie had ever met. Yet he worshipped her, would do anything for her. How could he allow Elsie and himself to be spoken to like that? It was all Elsie could do not to burst into tears.

"No, of course not, nothing important at all," Charles reaffirmed. Elsie's heart was broken with that comment. She finally looked up at Charles, her eyes brimming with tears. He tried to reassure her with his eyes, he had not meant that the way it sounded at all, it had come out all wrong; he was just trying to pacify Lady Mary. But Elsie just shook her head gently and looked away from him. That is how he thought of her, 'nothing important'. Lady Mary, the family and this house were important to him but not her. There was no need for her to tell him how she felt, she had her answer right there; he would never choose her over this family, this house.

"I will leave you to it then," Elsie said with as much calmness as she could muster. She took a deep breath, nodded at Lady Mary, ignoring Charles completely, and headed for the door. Charles panicked, he knew he had truly upset her this time.

"Mrs Hughes … I … I … I won't be upstairs very long. I'll come and find you as soon as we are finished … so that we can finish our conversation", Charles looked at Elsie hopefully. Surely she realised that he couldn't refuse to go with Lady Mary?

"No need, Mr Carson", Elsie said with a forced smile and continued to walk towards the door.

"Of course there is Mrs Hughes, we weren't finished. I would like us to finish our talk," Charles felt dreadful, he had never seen such hurt in her eyes. Lady Mary stood looking confused by the conversation that was taking place.

"I really have nothing more to say Mr Carson," Elsie smiled again, belying what she was really feeling and Charles knew it.

Elsie walked out of the door without a second glance at Charles, and little did Charles know, but that was the first step to walking out of his life for good.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is a short chapter but a longer one will follow. Many, many thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 16

As Mr Carson entered the staff dining room, everyone present immediately stood and returned his 'Good Morning', including Mrs Hughes. Although he noted that she did not look at him, she stared straight ahead. They all sat down and began to eat breakfast. Elsie had not spoken to him since she had left his pantry yesterday evening. He had discussed alterations to the house in Scotland with Lady Mary. He then immediately had to finalise preparations for dinner, followed by serving dinner to the family. The family had retired late last night, giving Charles time to have a quick bite to eat when he joined the other staff downstairs. Following this meal, he had hoped to speak to Elsie, to finish their conversation. He knew she was upset with him, as well as being upset about the other matter, but he hoped that once he had apologised, his behaviour would be forgotten and he could help her with her problem. Although he still did not know what the problem was, the problem Elsie had wanted to discuss. However, Elsie hadn't been in her sitting room after dinner, in fact she was nowhere to be found. She must have been really furious, Charles thought, if she had already gone to bed. So he had no choice but to leave things until this morning. She could not hide in her room all day and so he planned to speak to her following breakfast.

Mr Bate's voice brought Charles back from his thoughts, "Mrs Hughes, I spoke to his Lordship and he said he can meet you at 10 o'clock. He will be in the library."

"Oh, thank you Mr Bates," Elsie said quietly. She had not wanted Charles to know she was meeting Lord Grantham.

Charles turned to look at Elsie, with a questioning look. She caught this look out of the corner of her eye but she was damned if she was going to offer any sort of explanation to him. She looked up at Beryl, who was standing at the other end of the room. Charles followed her glance, only to see Beryl return a very worried glance towards Elsie. Charles looked back at Elsie who was smiling reassuringly at Beryl, but when his gaze returned to their Cook, she looked more anxious than he had ever seen her. What on earth was going on? And why was Beryl looking so worried? Charles started to feel inexplicably nervous. Something did not feel right. First, Elsie had been in tears in her sitting room, then Charles knew he had compounded that by failing to support her when she needed his comfort; and now, before he'd had the chance to apologise, she was planning to speak to his Lordship about something that definitely was not a routine matter, judging by the look on Beryl's face.

"You don't often meet with his Lordship Mrs Hughes," Charles said, trying to sound light-hearted, despite the feeling of anxiety that was overtaking him. There was something very wrong here, he just wasn't sure what it was. Most of the staff were involved in their own conversations and so were not listening.

"No, not often Mr Carson," Elsie said, giving nothing away at all.

"Is it something I could help you with?" Charles enquired hopefully.

"No thank you, Mr Carson," Elsie said flatly, as she stood, slid her chair under the table and walked out of the room. Now he knew something was wrong, Elsie never behaved in this way. He watched as Beryl followed her and he decided he should follow too. As he reached the hallway, he could see Elsie heading up the stairs at the far end of the corridor, Beryl was standing at the bottom of the stairs and she looked to be pleading with Elsie. As Charles moved closer he heard Beryl say,

"Elsie, please don't do this. Elsie, please!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elsie disappeared out of sight. Charles stood static in the corridor. Beryl Patmore turned and walked back towards him,

"This is your fault. It is all your fault. You stupid, stupid, thoughtless man", she screamed at him as she marched past him.

Charles could not move, he could not respond. He stood stunned as Beryl shouted at him. He would never normally allow a member of the staff to speak to him in that way but he was too astounded to even reply. 'What have I done?' Charles thought. He replayed in his mind Beryl's pleading voice, begging Elsie, 'Please don't do this.' But what was Elsie going to do? What had made Beryl so upset, so enraged with him? Deep down he knew, he was trying not to face it, but he knew. Elsie was leaving. Elsie was leaving Downton. As that thought crossed his mind, Charles stumbled and fell against the wall. He held his chest. The pain, the pain in his chest was excruciating. He let out a wail, holding himself up against the wall with one hand and gripping his chest with the other.

"Mr Carson are you alright?" Anna said, as she rushed up to stand beside him.

"Yes. Yes, Anna. I am quite fine thank you. I just need to sit down", Charles tried to reassure her. Anna took hold of Charles' arm to give him some support and guided him into his pantry. He slumped into the chair, his breathing heaving in his chest.

"Mr Carson. You do not look well at all. I really think I should call for Dr Clarkson", Anna thought he may be having another heart attack.

"No, Anna. No need for that at all. I am feeling better already. Please just leave me be," Charles asked. Anna looked at him hesitantly, she was not sure if she should leave him.

"Anna, I am fine, please," Charles further reassured. So Anna did leave him alone in his room, although she made a mental note to check on him in a little while.

######

"Mrs Hughes, I must say that I am absolutely astonished. I did not think you would ever leave Downton. I thought you would stay with us until your retirement, and then move into one of the cottages on the Estate. Of course, I fully understand if for family reasons you feel you must leave. I am just very shocked," his Lordship added.

"I also thought I would stay at Downton for many more years my Lordship. However, my sister has always wanted me to move to live near to her, to be near my nephew and nieces. My sister is no longer as strong as she used to be and I think she would benefit from having my support and company," Mrs Hughes explained, there was no way she was going to tell his Lordship the real reason for her leaving. That she could no longer face the constant rejection from Charles Carson. That she had hoped for almost 20 years that he may one day return her feelings for him, finally realising that this was never going to happen. He viewed her as a friend and the house and family were his great loves, not her. She could not face the thought of working for another decade at Downton, only to retire to a cottage to spend the rest of her days alone. At least if she left now, she knew she would spend the rest of her life surrounded by people who loved her. It was also true that her sister was getting older, as we all are Elsie thought, and Elsie knew that Martha would be delighted to have Elsie near her at last.

"I fully understand that you must do what is best for your family. We will miss you so much Mrs Hughes. I really do not know how this house will run without you. In fact, the house may well crumble without your leadership, Mr Carson will certainly crumble," Lord Grantham joked and then continued,

"I thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart Mrs Hughes, for the outstanding service and care you have given to my myself, Lady Grantham and my family, and for the tireless support you have given to the staff of this household. You are irreplaceable and I hope you know that".

Elsie was deeply affected by his Lordship's kind words. She felt incredibly tearful, "I am very grateful for those generous words Lord Grantham. It has been a pleasure to serve your family and I am very grateful for the trust you have placed in me for all of these years. It will be with great sadness that I leave Downton ….", as Elsie spoke, tears began to fall down her cheeks. Lord Grantham reached into his pocket and gave Elsie his handkerchief. This gesture touched Elsie even more.

"Thank you so much your Lordship, and I apologise for my emotions. I will be very sad indeed to leave Downton," Elsie at least managed to finish her thought.

######

As Elsie walked down the stairs into the servant's quarters, she spotted Charles waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. As she approached him he spoke softly,

"Are you leaving?" His voice was wavering. He sounded on the verge of tears.

"Yes I am, Mr Carson," Elsie's voice was also decidedly shaky.

Elsie watched Charles, he looked crushed by this confirmation. She knew he would be upset that she was leaving. She knew if she had mentioned this to him before speaking to his Lordship, he would have tried to talk her out of resigning. She knew how much he relied on her support, her counsel. She knew she was his best friend. Mr Carson did not allow many people to know the real Charles but he had let her in, she did see behind the austere persona of the Butler of Downton Abbey. She was as close to him as anyone was allowed to be. He was saddened because he was losing a friend, Elsie thought. She wished that there was more to his dejected appearance. She wished that the small signs of affection he had recently shown her were real; the brief holding of her hand; the guiding arm as they made their way to the train station; the warmth of his embrace as they shared those brief seconds in the inn. She had been determined to finally tell him how she felt, to tell him that she loved him with every fibre of her being. He had seemed so concerned when he found her upset with Mrs Patmore; he seemed so earnest in his want to help her and support her. But then he had turned his back on her, abandoned her and demonstrated once again that the family came first. As Elsie was lost in her own thoughts, Charles too seemed deep in thought. He suddenly broke from his reverie to ask,

"But why Mrs Hughes? Why would you leave Downton?" He sounded so lost, so confused, Elsie thought.

"I feel it is the tight time Mr Carson. I feel it is time to be with my sister, my family," Elsie hoped this would be enough.

"But you have family here. Beryl, Anna, Mr Bates, me ….." Charles seemed to lose his focus and his words trailed off.

Elsie started to choke a little, "And I will miss you all very much Mr Carson, more than you will ever know … … but you all have your own lives to live. I know I am blessed to have such good friends at Downton, and as long as I continue to work here, I know I would continue to enjoy and be supported by those friendships. However the fact is, I am faced with the prospect of retirement at some point in the none too distant future; and the thought of living the rest of my days alone in some cottage on the estate is not appealing to me in the least. In fact it fills me with dread."

"But you wouldn't be alone," Charles said imploringly.

"And how would I not be alone Mr Carson? You tell me how I would not be alone?" Elsie challenged.

Charles knew this was his chance. 'Tell her!' the voice in his mind demanded. Tell her you want to spend your retirement with her, your life with her. Tell her you love her more than life itself. Tell her that if there was any way at all you could be with her, if you could marry her now, you would do this in an instant. Tell her that you have no greater wish than to be at her side, to spend each and every day cherishing her and making her happy, to wake each morning with her in your arms. Tell her!

But Charles did not tell Elsie any of these things, instead he gave the most unconvincing of responses,

"Well, Anna and Mr Bates would still be here, they could visit you. I am sure Beryl would also retire to a cottage on the Estate …" Charles hated himself as he spoke. You are a weak, spineless man Charles Carson. You are a fool. You have spent all of these years in love with this woman, taking her for granted, expecting her to wait until your retirement, with no promises or expression of affection from you. You expect her to somehow know that you love her, although you have never given her even the tiniest indication of your feelings, certainly no commitment or promises for the future. Yet, despite this, you expect her simply to wait indefinitely for you to finally offer your devotion, for you to finally declare your love. And now you are going to lose her. You are going to lose Elsie forever.

"That is not enough Mr Carson. It is not enough." Elsie said plainly, looking into the eyes of the man she loved.

######

Charles was standing in the dining room, having just served the main course to the family. He had his back to the main table and was re-filling the wine decanter. It had been an impossible evening. He could not concentrate on the service. He was very distracted, his mind overrun with thoughts of Elsie, of losing Elsie. For the last half an hour, the family had been discussing their shock at Mrs Hughes resignation. It was unbearable for Charles to have to remain emotionless and unaffected whilst this matter was discussed.

"I cannot believe it. Mrs Hughes cannot leave Downton, Mrs Hughes is Downton. How on earth will we cope without her?" Lady Edith questioned.

"I really don't know," Lord Grantham replied to his daughter.

"But it doesn't make any sense. Her sister isn't ill, and she has her children near her. Why would Mrs Hughes suddenly feel the need to support her now?" Lady Edith asked.

"She just feels that she needs to give her sister support, to be there for her," Lord Grantham explained.

Throughout this exchange, Lady Mary had remained unusually silent. It wasn't that she wasn't shocked by the news regarding Mrs Hughes, she was. However, she had been watching Mr Carson throughout the exchange. She could see how his entire body slumped, how he was dragging himself from one side of the room to the other, the effort it was taking for him to continue to do his job. She had never seen him like this. He normally looked so content when he served the family, he was normally in his element, the precision of the service being his absolute priority. Yet, he looked so despondent. What was wrong with him? She watched how his body visibly stiffened with every mention of Mrs Hughes name.

"Did you know Mrs Hughes was thinking of leaving, Mr Carson?" Lady Edith asked. Charles was so lost in his thoughts, he did not hear the question. She said again, "Mr Carson?"

"Sorry? Oh I do apologise, I was in a world of my own for a moment. How can I help you Lady Edith?" Charles mumbled.

"I was just asking if you knew Mrs Hughes was thinking of retiring? Had she discussed this with you?" Lady Edith further queried.

Lady Mary looked at Charles as he answered, his whole body seemed wrought with unease, "Um, no. No Lady Edith. I did not know she was considering this. She did not discuss this with me at all". Charles turned back to continue filling the wine decanter.

Lady Edith returned her attention to questioning her father, "So when will Mrs Hughes leave? Will she stay until we find a replacement? Not that we will ever be able to replace Mrs Hughes", Lady Edith added.

Charles realised he had never asked Elsie this, he did not want to think about her leaving at all so the last thing he had thought to ask was this. But now he did think about this, surely she would work maybe one or two more months at least?

"Mrs Hughes has asked to leave at the end of the week," Lord Grantham responded.

The family all turned towards an enormous crash that sounded across the room. Glass flew everywhere as the decanter shattered into a hundred pieces, wine spilling all over the sideboard, the floor and Charles. He stared open-mouthed at the family.

'My god!' Lady Mary thought. He is in love with her. Mr Carson is in love with Mrs Hughes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What on earth?" Elsie gasped.

Charles walked towards her, with a napkin wrapped around his hand, a hand that appeared to be bleeding, and his shirt covered in red stains.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Elsie asked as she gaped at Charles.

"I am fine," Charles responded but he did not look fine, Elsie thought.

"Let's get you in here …" she pointed to his pantry, " … and then we can get you sorted," Elsie reassured.

"Honestly Mrs Hughes, I simply spilled some wine, and then cut my hand. I can sort this myself," he was embarrassed enough without Elsie also thinking he was a fool and totally incapable.

"I have no doubt you can sort this yourself but you don't have to. I want to help," Elsie said with a tone that brokered no argument.

"Very well," Charles said.

Elsie guided Charles to sit down in his chair, pulling another chair opposite for herself. She collected her first aid kit from her siting room and headed back to his pantry. As she approached the door, she paused. He looked so troubled. Never mind his cut hand; he also sat covered in wine from head to toe. She was not used to seeing Charles in such an unkempt state. He was always immaculately dressed and presented. He was always in total control. Yet, as he sat in his pantry, looking down at his hands, he looked lost and anxious.

"Right, let's get this hand cleaned up and then we can sort your clothes," Elsie said assertively.

Elsie sat opposite Charles and took his hand tenderly in her own. She unwrapped the bloodied napkin, discarding this, and rested Charles' hand on her lap, which she had covered in a clean towel. Charles trembled a little at the touch of her hand. They were sitting very close now and he felt like the air in the room had thickened, making it difficult for him to breathe normally. With gentle strokes, she cleaned the wound. Charles regarded Elsie intently as she carried out her task with complete concentration and care. It felt so soothing to sit in silence, in such close proximity to Elsie, whilst she softly stroked, patted and caressed his hand, ensuring any last remaining fragments of glass were removed. She is so beautiful and so kind and calm, Charles reflected.

"So, what happened Mr Carson?" Elsie looked up at Charles with a warm smile.

Charles felt his heart skip a beat.

"I dropped the decanter," Charles answered softly. He did not want to spoil the peaceful ambience in the room. Elsie smiled, she knew how mortified Charles would be.

"And it smashed into a hundred pieces all over the dining room floor," Charles added seriously.

"And sprayed the finest Shiraz all over you and the dining room!" Elsie quipped, lightening the tone.

Charles chuckled at that, "Yes. It was quite a sight I can tell you. You should have seen their faces. That was a dinner they'll never forget!" Charles joked. Elsie joined in his laughter. It never failed to amaze Charles that Elsie could relax him so. He was a man who took everything seriously, too seriously he knew. However, Elsie could make him see the humour, make him not take himself too gravely.

"What made you drop it? Did Lady Mary say something quite shocking?" Elsie said with a gentle mocking tone.

Charles then recalled what had prompted him to drop the decanter and despair seized his heart once again. Elsie could see the change in his demeanour.

"No. Nothing like that." Charles answered, forcing a smile.

Elsie stilled for a moment; her hands both holding Charles' hand. She looked at the man she loved. She had agonised about leaving Downton, leaving him. It would be heart-rending to say goodbye to him. She was dreading the moment like nothing she had ever done before. Yet she knew she had to make this break. She had reached the point when she needed all of him or none of him. She could no longer abide this middle road. She did not blame Charles. He simply could not give her anymore and she understood that. It devastated her but she understood that.

They remained in that moment for what seemed an age. Charles gazing into Elsie's eyes, still holding hands, so many words unspoken between them.

They did not know that they were being watched. Anna and Beryl had been heading back to the kitchen, to complete a final check before heading to bed. As they walked, it was Anna that had glanced into Mr Carson's pantry, silently grasping Beryl's arms to stop her as they walked. Beryl looked at Anna questioningly, not quite sure why they had stopped. Anna, without a word, signalled to the pantry. Both observed the pair before them, holding hands and gazing at one another. Both felt they were intruding on a very private moment, yet could not look away.

Beryl whispered to Anna, "Have you ever seen two people more in love?"

"Never" Anna replied with complete conviction.

######

Elsie had sent Charles off to bed. He had looked exhausted as he sat in his pantry. She tried to push all of the conflicting thoughts and emotions from her mind. Rest was what she also needed and so she switched off the lamp in her sitting room, turning in the semi-darkness to head for the lit corridor, when she jumped at the figure standing in the doorway,

"Oh I am sorry Mrs Hughes. I did not mean to startle you," Lady Mary said apologetically.

Elsie regained some degree of composure, "No, not at all Lady Mary. How may I help you?"

"I know it is late but I wondered if I could have a quick word," Lady Mary asked. Elsie groaned inside whilst wearing a weary smile on her face. The last thing I need at this moment is to have to discuss the arrangements for dinner tomorrow, or the travel arrangements for Lady Mary's move to Scotland, or any other mundane matter that can surely wait until tomorrow, Elsie thought ruefully. She thought this but she replied,

"Yes of course Lady Mary. Do sit down", Elsie gestured to one of the seats in her living room. She turned the lamp back on and settled into the other seat, waiting for Lady Mary to begin.

"This is rather difficult Mrs Hughes. I know we have not always seen eye to eye but I wish to discuss a personal matter with you," Lady Mary explained.

Elsie was stunned at that. Firstly, her reference to them not seeing 'eye to eye' but also the fact that Lady Mary should want to discuss anything intimate with her. Elsie knew only too well that, on the staff, it was Mr Carson that Lady Mary always turned to, not her.

"There is no need to look so shocked Mrs Hughes. I know you don't like me very much," Lady Mary said with amusement in her voice.

"That is not true Lady Mary. It is not a case of not liking you …" Elsie tried to explain but then became embarrassed at what she may have inadvertently implied.

"It is just a case of you thinking me an uppity minx!" Lady Mary said, highly amused at the reaction she was causing in the normally controlled Housekeeper.

Elsie was flabbergasted at the reference to a term she had most certainly used to describe Lady Mary! Elsie stared at Lady Mary with her jaw hanging open. She then started to laugh at the absurdity of this situation. Lady Mary joined in.

'Well ... how on earth did you know that I had called you that?" Elsie asked.

"You don't deny it then?" Lady Mary asked with mock indignation.

"And do you deny calling me the old Scottish Witch?" Elsie matched her tone.

Lady Mary now laughed out loud at that. She had most certainly used that term to describe the woman in front of her!

"Well, I think we have established that we are not obvious confidantes," Lady Mary confirmed.

"Yes, certainly. Now, how may I help you? Elsie asked sincerely.

"Oh, the personal matter I would like to discuss concerns you Mrs Hughes, not me," Lady Mary had returned to a much more serious manner.

Elsie immediately began to feel uneasy. She wasn't a woman who discussed personal matters easily with even her closest friends, she certainly wasn't about to share her inner-most thoughts with Lady Mary. The younger woman could see the discomfort Mrs Hughes was feeling, however she continued,

"Mrs Hughes. Do you know why Mr Carson dropped that decanter this evening?" Lady Mary asked.

"I do not Lady Mary," Elsie answered honestly.

"He dropped it because my father announced that you were leaving at the end of the week," Lady Mary explained.

"Oh," was all Elsie could muster.

"You had not told him when you were leaving?" Lady Mary asked. Elsie did not speak in reply but shook her head sadly.

"As I thought. Mrs Hughes … …" Lady Mary paused and looked the housekeeper straight in the eye. Elsie returned her stare, growing increasingly anxious about what Lady Mary was about to say next. Lady Mary took a long intake of breath and said,

"Mrs Hughes. Do you realise that Mr Carson is completely and irrevocably in love with you?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you, thank you for all of your reviews and for following this story. It is nearing a conclusion so don't worry!**

Chapter 19

They all raised their glasses to Mrs Hughes. It had been a lovely evening. Once the dinner had been served upstairs, the staff had returned to the parlour for their evening meal. Beryl and Daisy had then planned a surprise leaving party for Elsie. She could hardly believe it but she was leaving tomorrow. Beryl had baked an enormous chocolate cake, Elsie's favourite. Daisy had decorated the parlour with streamers and ribbons. His Lordship had donated several bottles of the finest champagne to help the staff wish Elsie well. One after the other, the staff came to give Elsie the warmest of hugs and kisses. Anna and Daisy spent the evening in tears, devastated to be losing this woman who they had grown so close to. They loved her like a second mother and Daisy was currently sobbing into Elsie's shoulder, with Elsie holding her tight and rocking back and forth with Daisy in her arms, placing motherly kisses on the top of her head. Charles watched Elsie comfort Daisy with a lump in his throat. This evening had been shattering for him; to feel so devastated and yet to have to act so strong was agonising. Mr Bates had come to wish Mrs Hughes every happiness with her new life, followed by Jimmy and Alfred. Charles stood in the background, hoping not to be noticed.

Elsie then asked Jimmy to play a tune on the piano to lighten the mood. Some of the maids started to dance and even Alfred tried his best to join in the dancing! This made Elsie smile. Thomas then approached Elsie.

"Mrs Hughes, I may not get a chance to speak to you tomorrow and so I wanted to thank you," Thomas said earnestly.

Elsie swallowed, trying to hold back her emotions. She had somehow kept control of herself all evening but she knew that Thomas being kind to her may well finish her off.

Thomas continued, "I wanted to thank you for not giving up on me. I know that I have done some terrible things Mrs Hughes, I know that I am not a kind person. However, whatever mistakes I have made, you have always supported me and have always given me another chance." Elsie's eyes began to well up, this was all too much. She reached out and hugged Thomas tightly. Thomas seemed overcome himself and his own tears began to fall.

"I care for you very much Thomas and you can be a kind person. Please try for me?" Elsie whispered in his ear. As they pulled apart, Thomas nodded at Elsie.

"I will miss you Mrs Hughes," Thomas said shakily.

"I will miss you too Thomas," Elsie said and she meant it whole-heartedly. As Thomas walked away, Elsie looked around the room. She would miss them all, so very much; the staff at Downton had been her family for the last 20 years. Beryl came to stand beside her. Beryl was distraught by the thought of Elsie's imminent departure but as a woman who rarely wore her heart on her sleeve, she was trying to remain detached; she knew the last thing Elsie needed was hysteria from her.

"How are you doing Elsie Hughes?" Beryl asked.

"Not so bad, Beryl Patmore," Elsie joked and Beryl smiled.

"Are you finally going to give me those bloody keys tomorrow then?" Beryl queried.

"Not a chance!" Elsie responded.

"You really are an old Scottish witch aren't you?" Beryl joshed.

"And you really are a scary old bag!" Elsie teased in return. They both laughed enthusiastically. They both then turned to look at one another, a seriousness overtaking them.

"I love you Beryl and I will miss you dreadfully. I could not have wished for a more cherished friend," Elsie said, her voice breaking and an overwhelming sadness taking over her.

"Now that's enough of all that Elsie Hughes! Don't you go breaking me now!" Beryl said, but it was too late, her sobs had started and she felt she was about to fall to pieces where she stood. Beryl clutched Elsie tightly and let her tears fall. Both women were weeping uncontrollably. From across the room, Charles watched the two women fall apart in each other's arms. This is intolerable, Charles thought. I simply cannot handle this any longer, and with that, he left the room.

Elsie glimpsed Charles leave from where she stood, hugging Beryl. He had hardly spoken a word to her all night. In fact, he had avoided her for most of the last two days. Lady Mary's words still rang loudly in her ears. Elsie tried to forget those words but they kept re-emerging. Lady Mary was wrong. Elsie had told her she was wrong. Charles did not love her; Elsie could not accept this. If he loved her, he would tell her. He wouldn't stand by and let her leave. He was upset that she was leaving, she accepted that, but if you loved someone they should be the most important thing in the world to you, nothing should stand in your way of being with them; not your job, not the house, not the family. She knew that she would give up all of these things to be with Charles. He obviously did not love her like she loved him. Elsie was stirred from her thoughts when she heard Anna's voice,

"Are you two alright?" Anna asked, as she looked at the sobbing House Keeper and Cook. The two women broke apart, laughing through their tears.

"Yes we are fine Anna. We are just a couple of silly old women!" Beryl answered.

Elsie put her arm around Anna and pulled her close. Anna gave Elsie a kiss on the cheek. All three women stood deep in thought.

"Where has the old grump gone then?" Beryl asked.

"I am not sure. Perhaps he had work to do?" Elsie replied solemnly. Anna and Beryl looked to Elsie, their faces full of concern for their friend.

"Oh I am fine, honestly. Don't you two worry about me. I am old enough to take care of myself," Elsie replied with as much strength as she could manage. Anna and Beryl still looked anxious. Elsie smiled at them, trying to reassure them she was ok.

"Let's have another glass of champagne. If ever there was a time to get steaming drunk, now it is!" Elsie joked and both Anna and Beryl laughed too.

######

Charles sat outside, on the bench under the old oak tree. He was bent forward, head in his hands and tears were streaming down his face. He had never felt such pain in his entire life. He felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest, he felt so empty. He must have been sitting out here for over an hour. He knew Elsie would think him very rude to have just walked out of her leaving party but he really could not take any more; to see her saying her goodbyes to everyone, to see how upset they all were that she was leaving, it compounded the hurt and anguish he was already feeling. Then, from somewhere behind him, he heard a noise. He stood up and frantically started to wipe the tears from his face. He did not want anyone to see him like this.

"Mr Carson, is that you?" A voice asked in the distance. Oh goodness, it is Elsie, Charles thought. He wiped the last of his tears away, took a deep breath and thanked the lord that it was so dark; Elsie would not be able to see his red-rimmed eyes. He somehow willed himself to get a grip and respond,

"Yes, Mrs Hughes. It is me".

"What on earth are you doing out here Mr Carson? You'll catch your death," Elsie said as she approached the bench. He could see as she neared him that she was not quite as steady on her feet as usual, and was perhaps a little merry. She beamed at him as she stopped a few feet away. Despite his misery, Charles could not help but smile back. She was so beautiful.

"You haven't answered my question Charles Edward Carson! Why are you out here?" Elsie asked again.

Charles grinned at the use of his full name and responded, "Just getting a little fresh air Mrs Hughes," he replied as breezily as possible.

"Are you sure you weren't having a little snooze out here on this bench? I know how you like a little nap in the evenings, even though you pretend you are simply 'resting your eyes' when I come into your pantry," Elsie teased.

"Me, having a nap? Never!" Charles joked back.

"I can sometimes hear the snores from upstairs!" Elsie continued.

"Never mind my snores! What are you doing out here on this fine evening? You should be enjoying your party," Charles said.

"I came looking for you. I can't have a leaving party without my best friend, can I?" Elsie asked, reaching out to hold Charles' hand. Charles gulped back his tears, as his fingers brushed gently across Elsie's hand.

"No, I don't suppose you can Mrs Hughes," Charles replied.

"And you are my best friend Mr Carson. My very best friend," Elsie said with more emotion in her voice than she had intended. She really wished she had not drank so much champagne.

"And you are my most precious friend also, Mrs Hughes" Charles responded with warmth and then a long pause followed. They both seemed content to stand in silence, under the stars, enjoying the peace that surrounded them.

Eventually Charles spoke again, "I cannot believe you are leaving Downton tomorrow. You could still change your mind, you could stay," Charles stated with hope and sorrow in his voice. They continued to hold hands in the darkness, the only dim light coming from the moon above them.

"Can you think of a reason why I should stay Mr Carson?" Elsie asked, willing Charles to give her a reason to stay.

But in that moment, Charles lost his nerve completely and flustered, he found himself mumbling a response,

"It is not my place to say Mrs Hughes …only you can make that decision … I mean … it is not my place to say … if you feel your sister, your family, need you … then you must leave … but if you would rather stay at Downton … then you should stay …" Charles looked down at his feet, he could no longer look at Elsie. He felt Elsie let go of his hand.

"Good night Mr Carson," Elsie said as her eyes welled with tears once again.

When Charles finally did look up, he saw Elsie walking into the distance, returning to the house. He fell to his knees, weeping silently as she disappeared out of sight.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elsie was wrapping the last of her ornaments in newspaper, placing them in the boxes that would be forwarded to her sister's home. Her sitting room was almost bare. Elsie looked around the room. It was a sad sight to see her cupboards and shelves empty, her writing pad and ink no longer on her desk, her favourite throw removed from her armchair. The sitting room no longer felt like her sitting room. Well, it will be ready for the next Housekeeper, Elsie thought sadly. They obviously had not had time to appoint a new Housekeeper, so Anna was going to take over in the meantime.

Elsie was leaving on the afternoon train, Martha would meet her at the other end. Her belongings, other than one suitcase that she would take with her, would follow early next week. She had wanted to leave without a fuss; the thought of saying goodbye to everyone, especially to him, was a prospect she feared. However, Lord Grantham has insisted on a gathering of all of the staff, and the family, at the front of the house to see her off. She had never left the house through the front door, Elsie thought wryly, well today she would leave the house for the final time and this would be a first. Lord Grantham had also very kindly arranged for a car to take her to the station.

#######

Charles was in his pantry, pacing back and forth. He knew he had to say goodbye to Elsie, of course he wanted to say goodbye to her, but there was no way on earth he could say goodbye in front of all of the staff and the family. He had panicked when he heard his Lordship insist on this send-off for Mrs Hughes. He knew that he would never get through it without breaking down. He would make a downright fool of himself in front of everyone and embarrass Elsie in the process. She deserved this fond farewell of course, she was so loved by everyone and she deserved to have the warmest goodbye but he knew that he could not cope with it. The thought of saying goodbye to her was ripping his heart in two, he had not slept a wink all night fearing this prospect, but when he did it, he would rather do it without an audience. In fact, he was going to do it now, before he lost his courage completely.

######

She turned when she heard a quiet knock on the door. Charles stood in the doorway.

"May I come in Mrs Hughes?" Charles asked tentatively.

"Of course, Mr Carson" Elsie responded, as Charles closed the door behind him. She could see his apprehension as he glanced around the room, noticing the empty sitting room before him,

"Mrs Hughes, I have been thinking; this afternoon when the staff go upstairs to say goodbye to you, I think someone should remain in the house, just to ensure that everything is fine. Therefore, I thought I should do that as head of the staff," Charles added.

Elsie tried to take in what she was hearing, "So you will not be coming to say goodbye to me?" Elsie sounded wounded and it pierced Charles' heart but he had to remain strong.

"That's right Mrs Hughes. That is why I am here now. I thought I could say goodbye to you now, whilst we are on our own," Charles hoped she would understand. He did not want to upset her or hurt her feelings, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but he simply could not allow the entire household to see him break down.

"Oh. I see," Elsie replied. She gulped hard. She had been dreading saying goodbye to Charles since the moment she decided she was leaving Downton but she thought she had a couple more hours to prepare herself. Apparently, the time had come. Elsie looked up at Charles, tears already forming in her eyes. He didn't know how he was going to get through this.

"Mrs Hughes, as you know, I am not very good with words," he let out a little half-hearted laugh and she smiled. His voice trembled as he continued,

"However, I need you to know how thankful I am to have known you for all of these years, how blessed I feel to have had you as my closest friend and confidante. I simply could not have got through each day had it not been for your support and encouragement," Charles hesitated and tried to hold back his own tears, as he watched tears gently fall down the cheeks of the beautiful woman standing before him. He swallowed hard and continued,

"You are the most extraordinary and beautiful woman Mrs Hughes. I have never met a kinder, more thoughtful, more selfless woman in all of my days and I have become a better person through knowing you. You make me want to be kinder, more patient, more tolerant. The way you have cared for me, for all of the staff, over the last 20 years is quite remarkable. You have even taught me to accept change, although I know I can still be a stubborn, cantankerous old fool at times!" Charles smiled again and Elsie laughed through her tears.

"You mean the world to me Mrs Hughes. I cannot bear the thought of you leaving Downton; the thought of me being here without you by my side. However, I know that you have to leave, to support your sister, and I understand that. I just want you to know, to really know, that I will miss you every second of every day for the rest of my life," at that Charles broke down himself. He started to sob uncontrollably, standing crest-fallen in front of Elsie. She was stunned, having never seen Charles cry in all of her years at Downton. She could think of nothing else to do other than to wrap him up in her arms.

Elsie reached up on tip-toes and stretched both her arms around his neck. She pulled him tight to her and his arms slid firmly around her waist, holding her in the warmest of embraces. They were both sobbing now as Elsie raised one hand to hold the back of his head, gently stroking his hair trying to console this great man in her arms. He wept into her hair, his sobs muffled a little. Her other hand caressed his neck as he stroked her back softly. They clung to each other, their bodies pressed closely together, as they continued to cry in each other's arms.

As their tears subsided, Elsie leant back slightly, they still held tightly to one another, but she leant back just enough to see his face. She looked into his eyes and let her hands glide from the back of his head and neck, to rest on his chest. Charles continued to hold her securely around the waist, tenderly stroking her back with his strong hands, as he looked into her eyes. She raised one hand to gently caress his face. Their faces were so close and he placed a brief kiss on her forehead.

Elsie finally spoke, "I will miss you also, Mr Carson. I will miss you so much. You have been my strength and my support for all of these years. It has been a privilege to work at your side. There is no-one whom I hold in higher regard than you, you are the finest of men and you will forever hold a very dear place in my heart." They looked at each other with tearful smiles.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes. That means a lot to me," Charles said, he was more than touched by her words. He gave her one last embrace, holding her tighter than he had ever held her before and then he knew he had to let go. He had to walk away or he might never be able to leave her. He loosened his arms around her waist, let them drop to his side, and stepped back from Elsie, looking down at the floor, he was inconsolable. Elsie grasped his hand; she didn't want to let him go. Tears had started to fall once more. He gazed at Elsie one last time, raised her hand to his mouth, kissed it softly and said,

"Goodbye, Mrs Hughes."

Elsie, let out a muffled sob as he turned and walked out of the door.

"Goodbye, Mr Carson." She said, as she collapsed in a heap on the floor, broken-hearted.

######

A couple of hours later, Elsie was fastening her coat, as Beryl, Daisy and Anna entered her sitting room.

"Ready?" Beryl asked.

"As I'll ever be," Elsie replied. She took a huge breath, she knew this was going to be tough; to say goodbye to all of her friends, but it had to be done. She took one last look around her sitting room, trying to take in this moment so she could recall it later, and then turned and headed along the passage with Anna, Daisy and Beryl. She paused outside Charles' pantry. The door was closed but she knew he must be inside. She looked at the door dejectedly. Daisy could see the hurt on Elsie's face and she squeezed her hand to give her some comfort,

"It's time, Mrs Hughes. They'll all be waiting upstairs," Daisy said softly. Elsie smiled and nodded at Daisy, keeping tight hold of her hand to give her some strength. As Anna linked arms with Elsie, and Daisy held her hand, they made their way upstairs to join the others. Beryl lingered a few feet behind them.

######

Charles sat in his pantry, feeling utter despair. He listened as, one by one, the staff made their way upstairs. He had just overheard Daisy speaking to Elsie. This is it, he thought. Elsie is leaving now. Elsie is leaving Downton. He covered his mouth so no-one outside would hear him weeping. There was then a loud knock on his door. 'What now?' he thought as looked to the ceiling, shaking his head from side to side. He hoped if he said nothing, they would just go away; but then Beryl Patmore burst through the door.

"Charles Carson, I don't have much time. I need to go upstairs right now and so I'll be quick about it … … and I know you don't want to hear this but I am afraid you are going to bloody hear this, and you are going to hear this right now!" Beryl roared, without taking a breath.

Charles looked at her stunned. Beryl continued,

"Upstairs right now, right now, Elsie is about to leave Downton. She is about to leave forever Mr Carson. Do you hear me? She is never, ever going to come back. Now I know you are a miserable old grump, and I know you find it impossible to show your true feelings, I know you place your position and duty above all else, but my god Charles Carson, you are about to let the woman you love, the woman you love with all of your heart, walk out of this house, never to come back!"

"Mrs Patmore please, please don't …" Charles started to respond but he couldn't finish. He stood, his face full of anguish, staring at Beryl.

Beryl softened her tone as she spoke,

"I know you are scared, and I know you feel that, as Butler of Downton, you can't be with Elsie. But you can Mr Carson, you can be together. All you need to do is take that leap of faith …" Beryl said imploringly.

Charles simply stared at his feet. 'Damn and blast this stubborn man' Beryl thought. She gave it one more try, reaching across the desk to place her hand over his. Charles raised his head,

"She loves you Charles," Beryl declared.

Charles stood still, tears on his cheeks. Beryl shook her head lightly and sighed, leaving Charles in his room.

######

Elsie had received generous hugs from the family, even Lady Mary seemed genuinely sad to see her go. His Lordship had made her blush with a kiss on the cheek. They all wished her well, wished her much happiness for the future, and encouraged her to keep in touch. She then turned to her friends. They were standing in a huddle rather than their usual formation. Many tears were shed as she said fond farewells and embraced Thomas, Daisy, Alfred, Jimmy, Anna and Mr Bates. In between hugs and kisses, Elsie kept looking back towards the house. She knew he had said his goodbyes earlier but deep down, she still prayed that he may come outside to wish her well. But he didn't come. He was too busy looking after the house, she thought despondently, her heart breaking in two. She reached the end of the line, and Beryl. Elsie smiled through watery eyes at her wonderful friend, and grasped her tightly, hugging her so close.

"He's not coming is he?" Elsie whispered to Beryl, still holding her closely.

Beryl pulled back a little, holding both of Elsie's hands in hers,

"No Elsie. I don't think he is. I am so sorry," Beryl answered, her voice cracking.

"Not to worry," Elsie said with as much cheeriness as she could manage. Beryl smiled at her, knowing the pain her friend was going through.

"Ooh, I almost forgot," Elsie added, and she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a key with a pretty pink ribbon tied around it.

"For my dearest friend," Elsie said through her tears, handing the store cupboard key to Beryl.

They both laughed and embraced one last time. The other staff, and the family, all smiled through their tears as well.

"I'll miss you Beryl Patmore, you look after yourself and take care … and please …," Elsie leaned in closer to Beryl, "… please look after Charles", Elsie added. Beryl nodded. Elsie said a final goodbye to her friends, and the family, and walked towards the car; this time, she didn't look back.

######

Charles was biting his lip as he paced back and forth in his pantry. He felt sick to his stomach. He had never felt so afraid, so terrified. He had never shed so many tears. The love of his life was leaving, leaving Downton forever and he was letting her. Why was he letting her? Charles Carson, why on earth are you letting the woman that you love more than any other person on this earth walk out of your life? At that moment, a clarity seemed to descend over Charles; a clarity that had not been present until now. A leap of faith, Beryl had said. I love Elsie more than life, Charles thought. I want to be spend the rest of my life with Elsie. I have to stop her, I have to stop Elsie.

Charles bolted out of the door, racing down the corridor as fast as his legs could carry him. He knocked over a vase; and heard it smash to the floor behind him. He leapt up the stairs, two at a time, panicked that he might have missed her. Please God, he thought, make Elsie still be here. There were brooms, a mop and bucket on the landing. He hurled them out of his way and they crashed back down the stairs. He continued sprinting up the stairs, he was no longer a young man, far from it, and his breath heaved in his chest, but he kept battling forward. He reached the top of the stairs, and ran across the great hall. He heard the car start up, he heard the engine whirr. At that moment, he tripped, and stumbled forward, he was lying flat out on the carpet. Oh my god no, no, this cannot be happening. He scrambled to his feet,

"Mrs Hughes!" he shouted. He was nearing the door at last.

"Mrs Hughes! Elsie! Elsie stop! Stop, please stop!" he bellowed. The car had started to move.

"Elsie!" he cried, one last time.

The entire staff, and the family, stared at Charles Carson, the formidable Butler of Downton Abbey, in disbelief. The man who they were used to seeing in total control, pristine and well-presented, a model of propriety and order, now stood dishevelled, out of breath, clothes all askew, screaming at the car in front of him. All eyes were on him as he stood in the drive way, yelling Mrs Hughes' name. The car stopped abruptly. The door opened, and Elsie stepped out.

Charles breathed a huge sigh of relief, as he walked towards Elsie, still trying to catch his breath. All eyes were on the Housekeeper and Butler as they approached one another. Beryl clenched Anna's arm, both gazing hopefully at their two friends. Lady Mary silently prayed, please give Mr Carson the courage to do this. Daisy beamed, hoping with all of her heart for the happy ending she had always dreamed of for Elsie and Charles. His Lordship looked on dumbfounded, although he seemed the only person surprised by this turn of events.

"I have thought of a reason, Elsie," Charles said confidently.

"Sorry?" Elsie replied softly, she did not dare hope.

"I have thought of a reason why you should stay," Charles explained.

"Oh," Elsie murmured, "And what reason is that, Charles?" Elsie did not know how she was standing upright, her legs felt so unsteady, as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved.

"You should stay, Elsie Hughes, because I love you with all of my heart," Charles said simply and honestly.

"Oh!" Elsie let out a shriek as she stumbled backwards; Charles caught her in his arms. She grasped his shoulders and looked up at Charles, with the most radiant smile adorning her face. He beamed in reply,

"I have loved you since the first day you walked into Downton, twenty years ago, and I heard you shouting the odds, in those beautiful Scottish tones, at an unsuspecting footman!" Charles laughed, and Elsie did too, sheer joy filling her soul.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known Elsie Hughes, you make me laugh like no one else can, you make me feel happiness like I never knew possible. You are the first person I think about when I wake in the morning, and the last person I wish to talk to before I go to sleep at night. I know I don't deserve you Elsie, I know I have been a fool to wait this long to tell you how I feel, but I promise if you stay, if you could possibly love me in return, I will spend each and every waking second for the rest of my life, caring for you, cherishing you and doing everything in my being to make you as happy as you make me. I love you Elsie," Charles voice wavered as he added this final declaration.

Elsie felt she was about to burst with joy. There was only one reply to give, she reached up, taking Charles' face in her hands, bringing his lips to hers and kissing him with the passion and desire she had buried for all of these years. He returned her kiss with zeal, biting her lips, placing adoring kisses all over her mouth. His arms were pulling her to him, crushing her up against him. His hands roaming all over her back, rising up into her hair, then returning to her waist to draw her closer. Both were unrestrained in their caresses, those around them far from their minds, as the fire that had been buried beneath the surface for all of those years, exploded in this first kiss. Elsie stroked Charles' face with affection, she could think of no place she would rather be in this moment, as Charles continued to shower her with kisses and caresses.

"I love you so much Charles," Elsie said between gasps, as she continued to kiss Charles with enthusiasm.

"I love you too Elsie. More than you will ever know," he replied, just as breathlessly.

She raised her arms to encircle his neck and with that, he lifted her clear from the ground, twirling Elsie in the air without ever breaking their embrace. Elsie broke from his kiss, still holding him tight, laughing blissfully as Charles continued to whirl her around excitedly. Their friends, surrounding them, erupted into applause, with whoops and cheers resounding around the grounds of Downton. They were jubilant at the happiness they witnessed before their eyes.

Charles gazed at Elsie in his arms, lowered her to the ground, and only one question remained,

"Will you marry me Elsie?" Charles asked.

Elsie looked at this dear man before her, the man whom she had given her heart to all of those decades ago. She had never felt such bliss.

"Charles Carson, I thought you would never ask!" and with that, Elsie gave Charles the most dazzling smile, followed by a gentle yet very passionate kiss.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews- they continue to be much appreciated. I was planning to make this two chapters as it's very long, but I thought you had waited long enough! **

**I have also been thinking about whether to continue with this story, to write about Charles and Elsie's relationship as it develops, however I don't want to bore you too much so it may be best just to end it here! I'll see if any ideas come to mind to keep this going a little longer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for all of your suggestions and encouragement to keep writing. Let's see how it goes!**

Chapter 21

Lord Grantham made a deliberate and loud coughing noise. When his Housekeeper and Butler still didn't break apart, he coughed loudly again. It was Elsie that first realised that they were being given a hint to stop kissing and so she began to pull away from Charles. Charles, after twenty years of reticence, seemed to have forgotten himself entirely and drew Elsie close again, this time starting to nuzzle her neck.

"Charles!" Elsie said with mock frustration, although secretly delighted. Still he continued to kiss Elsie, seemingly oblivious to the crowds gathered around them, mouths gaping open at the smooching couple before them.

"Charles!" Elsie repeated, this was getting a little embarrassing now she thought,

"Charles, His Lordship wants to speak to us," Elsie declared. That seemed to do the trick, with Charles immediately snapping out of his trance and realising where he was. Charles virtually jumped back, two feet away from Elsie.

"Oh … … yes … … of course … … I beg your pardon Lord Grantham … … I do beg your pardon … … I think I got a little carried away there," Charles muttered, looking around at the many familiar faces staring back at him. Elsie smiled at him, noticing the pink that tinged his cheeks. She really did love him very much.

"A little!" Lord Grantham stated. Charles and Elsie's eyes widened in disbelief at that comment; they both looked towards the ground, mortified that his Lordship was commenting on them getting carried away! When they eventually had the courage to raise their heads, they witnessed a little smirk on the face of Lord Grantham.

"Well, I think we have one or two things to discuss Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes, and so perhaps the rest of the staff should head back inside," Lord Grantham suggested. The staff immediately looked disappointed, the last thing they wanted was to miss out on what happened next. However, Mr Carson quickly intervened,

"Yes of course, My Lord", Charles said, then turning his attention to the staff, "Go on and head back downstairs, this evening's dinner won't prepare itself." Charles Carson said this with as much authority as he could muster, not quite as easy now that the entire staff had seen him declare his love, propose to Elsie and then kiss her senseless. The staff all headed back inside, not before Beryl had given Elsie and Charles an excited peck on the cheek. She was so pleased for them! Even Charles grinned at her genuine happiness for them both.

"Perhaps you should also go inside girls? Your mother and I would like to speak to Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes," Lord Grantham stated.

"We are not going anywhere. If there's to be a firing squad, we are staying to help them!" Lady Mary asserted.

Elsie and Charles looked at each other after hearing that comment, they both suddenly felt very anxious. Lord Grantham shook his head at his daughter and turned his attention back to Elsie and Charles.

"So, what are we to do now then?" Lord Grantham asked.

Suddenly, Elsie felt very fearful. This would be their true test. She was overwhelmed by Charles' declaration of love for her, his proposal, the way he had literally swept her off her feet. He had seemed so carefree and happy; and for the first time in all of the years she had known him, he had acted with his heart and not with his head. However, as they stood before the family, now a couple of feet apart from one another, she suddenly panicked that Charles would retreat into Butler mode, regretting his actions of the past few moments. She looked up at Charles, hoping with every fibre of her being, that he wouldn't backtrack, that he wouldn't abandon her.

From beside her, Charles sensed Elsie's apprehension. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking that, as usual, he would start to blether and bluster about propriety and honour; that he would put the family first yet again; that he would deny his true feelings for her; that he would return to be the proper and righteous Butler of Downton Abbey. So, before he answered Lord Grantham, he took hold of Elsie's hand, squeezing it reassuringly and he bent to look Elsie directly in the eyes, giving her the most loving smile. He gazed into those beautiful blue eyes and gave her the lightest kiss on the forehead and whispered 'I love you Elsie'. She smiled in joy and relief. This was not just a fleeting moment; a perfect moment that would then be reversed. This was for keeps.

"My Lord, I fully understand that it is highly unusual for a Butler and a Housekeeper to be in a relationship, to be married. Mrs Hughes and I know that only too well and have spent the last 20 years denying our feelings for one another because of this. I can assure you that we have never acted on those feelings … … until now," He looked happily at Elsie. She beamed in reply, thinking her heart might actually burst from her chest. She gripped his hand even more tightly.

Charles continued, "I need you to understand, My Lord, that I am going to marry Elsie Hughes. There is nothing I want more than to make this beautiful woman my wife. And if that means we have to leave Downton, then so be it. We will leave this House with great sadness, but we will leave nevertheless; because the truth is My Lord, I cannot live without her and I don't want to waste another second of my life, without Elsie at my side. She is everything to me," Charles finished with great sincerity.

Elsie's eyes filled with tears, and as she looked towards the Ladies standing beside Lord Grantham, they too looked close to weeping. All of the women were gazing endearingly at the lovely Butler before them, mesmerised by his testimony of love to Mrs Hughes. The three Ladies then turned to His Lordship, glowering at him to say the right thing.

"Well, unusual it may be, but I think Mrs Carson, Housekeeper of Downton, has a nice ring to it!" Lord Grantham smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Following the excitement of the afternoon, and Charles and Elsie's talk with His Lordship, things at the house had returned to relative normality. They had prepared for the evening service, and Charles had managed to wait on the family without event, despite the smirks from Lady Mary and Lady Edith. For someone who had spent his life creating an image of a most proper and dignified servant, Charles Carson had well and truly dispelled that notion this afternoon! However, certainly in terms of his responsibilities as Butler and his leadership of the downstairs staff, Charles was very eager to return to the appropriate decorum and propriety his position demanded.

Elsie and Charles had not had a moment alone all day. Both had been fully occupied with their daily routine and duties. However, both had carried out these tasks in the most joyous of spirits. The day had been like a dream, Elsie could hardly believe it had happened. She was sitting at her desk, lost in her own thoughts. This time yesterday I thought I was leaving Downton for good, she thought. Elsie remembered the way Charles had spoken to Lord Grantham, with such certainty about his love for her and his determination to marry her. He had said he would leave Downton. She had longed to hear such words, she felt overwhelmed. Elsie and Charles had arranged to meet at the end of the day in her sitting room, to share a glass of wine and relax together. This was something they had done a thousand times, yet Elsie felt nervous. They may have enjoyed each other's company at the end of a long day many times before but that had been as colleagues and friends. They had never spent time together as sweethearts.

Charles could not do his rounds fast enough, so eager was he to make his way to Elsie's sitting room. He could not wait to be alone with her. Yet his enthusiasm was mixed with another feeling, one that was a bit puzzling, Charles felt decidedly anxious. What on earth was he worried about? No-one on earth made him feel more relaxed, more at ease, than Elsie. She was the one person around whom he could truly be himself. Yet, as he finished his checks for the evening, he was growing increasingly tense. I am out of practice at all of this, he thought. I don't want to be a disappointment to her. I haven't wooed a woman in over 20 years, he thought. He wanted to romance Elsie, to make her feel special, not to appear like an inexperienced, clumsy, unromantic buffoon!

Elsie was fussing around her sitting room. She had replaced all of her ornaments and trinkets and the room had her touches once again. She had opened the wine and had two glasses ready on the sideboard. She had changed out of her customary black dress into a prettier lilac blouse and skirt. Her hair was still pinned up but she had loosened it a little, and added the faintest tint of colour to her lips. She had sprayed lavender perfume behind her ears. She now paced back and forth waiting for Charles to arrive. Get a grip Elsie! She sat on her settee, folding her hands together on her lap. Then she got up again and checked the glasses were fine, having not checked them for at least 5 minutes. She then sat back down. Up again, one final little glance in the mirror on her sideboard to check her reflection, then she sat back down again. Honestly Elsie, you are not a teenage girl going on her first date! You are a woman approaching 60 about to have a glass of wine with your dearest love, something you have done virtually every night for the last 20 years! Finally came a light knock on the door, as Charles entered without waiting for a response. Elsie jumped out of her seat again.

Charles entered the room slowly, eyes widening with pleasure as he looked at Elsie.

"You look beautiful Elsie," Charles said will a contented sigh.

"Thank you Charles," Elsie replied, her heart was beating so fast. Charles looked very handsome too, she thought. He had taken off his jacket, looking much more masculine in just his shirt and waistcoat. His tie was loosened, adding to his rugged look. He is an absolute dish Elsie thought dreamily, then immediately questioned whether is was unseemly for a woman of her age to desire a man so much. Well, unseemly it may be, but she couldn't resist; she really did fancy Charles Carson!

Charles could not take his eyes off her and gazed at her with a slushy expression on his face, forgetting to speak any more after his opening comment. She had changed clothes and looked so pretty and very alluring, Charles thought. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, then realised that neither had spoken for quite some time.

The silence was becoming a little uncomfortable, so thought Elsie thought she should say something. But what? Good god Elsie, what is happening? Why have you both lost your ability to speak? Elsie coughed, more to try to alleviate some of the tension than anything else.

"Shall we sit down Charles?" Elsie asked quite formally.

"Yes .. yes … that would be good. We should sit down … yes … let's sit down," Charles stumbled. You are behaving like a naïve fool Charles Carson- sort yourself out for goodness sake.

They both sat rigidly on the settee, about a foot apart. They turned to look at one another, both giving a little smile. Charles tapped his fingers on the side table, the noise he made sounded deafening in the silence of the room. Elsie twisted her fingers together in her lap, feeling ever more anxious. She then started to bite her bottom lip with nerves.

"Would you like a glass of wine Charles?" Elsie asked, desperate for them both to return to their usual ease.

"Yes … yes…that would be lovely," Charles replied. This is painful, he thought. What has happened? We are normally so comfortable with one another. We are getting married for heaven's sake! He watched as Elsie rose to her feet, crossed to the sideboard and started to pour the wine. He noticed she spilled some wine at first, missing the glass entirely. Her hands were shaking. Oh, this wouldn't do. This really wouldn't do.

Elsie, placed the wine bottle back down on the sideboard and still facing away from Charles, closed her eyes, and let out a long sigh. This was excruciating and not at all like she had imagined this evening would be.

"Elsie?" Charles said questioningly, rising to stand beside her.

"Yes?" Elsie asked worriedly, turning to face Charles.

Charles stepped forward, his lips crashing down on hers. Elsie, taken completely by surprise let out a gasp, yet soon recovered to take Charles' face in her hands. His arms grasped her to him, pressing her powerfully up against the sideboard. They heard the glasses overturn, wine spilling everywhere. They kissed each other with a force that was both exhilarating and frightening, neither having experienced such hunger before. Charles gripped Elsie to him so close, her hands running up and down his chest, then around his neck, through his hair. She whispered sweet nothings as she kissed his mouth, his face, his neck, biting his ear lobe as she heard him groan in pleasure. His hands slid down to her behind, clutching her bottom in both hands, roughly pushing her up against him sucking and biting her rosy, beautiful lips. The awkwardness of a few moments ago was now a distant memory.

"Oh my god Elsie," Charles said breathlessly, still fondling her, sliding his hands up and down her back, kissing her neck.

"We have to stop," Charles said, despite doing no such thing.

"No … no … don't stop. Please don't ever stop," Elsie murmured, pulling Charles' lips to hers to tease them again.

"We must … we really must … otherwise I won't be able to stop," Charles started to pull back a little, still breathing heavily.

It was like a game. Charles pulled away, Elsie pulled him back, both enjoying this game immensely.

"I don't want you to stop, you infuriating man, now come back here!" Elsie wrapped her arms around his neck again and reached up to kiss him.

Charles knew this would take all of his will power but he had to stop this right now. They were not married and he would not take this step with Elsie until it was right and proper. She meant too much to him. He gently, pulled himself part from Elsie, holding her hands and enjoying her rumpled appearance; the red blush to her cheeks.

"Elsie, I love you with all of my heart and at this moment, there is nothing I would like more than to …. than to …." Charles fumbled as he did not know how to say it in a gentlemanly way.

" … than to make love to me," Elsie offered, looking up at Charles flirtatiously with a coy smile.

Charles groaned loudly, letting go of one of her hands to rub the back of his neck whilst he tried hard to gather his thoughts. His mouth was suddenly very dry and other parts of him were feeling decidedly strained.

"Indeed," Charles managed.

Elsie giggled, still looking adoringly at Charles. He laughed too.

"But we can't Elsie. We are not married and I would not compromise you in that way. It would not be right," Charles said earnestly.

Elsie smiled once more at this wonderful man. She knew how much propriety and honour meant to him and if he felt they should wait, then she would just have to control her own desires for a few more weeks.

"Very well," Elsie smiled, turning around to see what was left of the wine, then turning back quickly she added, "But you may want to avoid speaking to me in that sexy voice of yours, it is virtually impossible to resist!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"This is nice," Charles said, as he nestled into Elsie's hair, kissing her gently on the forehead. He gave her lots of sweet, small kisses as he held her close. Elsie was snuggled into Charles' side on her settee, her legs curled beneath her as she felt the warmth of his body as she relaxed into their cuddle. She could feel the heat from the fire as she soothingly stroked his chest through his shirt; tiny little caresses as both unwound in the warmth of the fire. He had both of his arms wrapped around her as he held her with such tenderness.

"Umm. It is," Elsie purred in agreement. The passion from an hour or so ago, when they had embraced with eagerness, had felt exhilarating but this, this was even more special, she thought.

"I feel like the luckiest man alive," Charles proclaimed.

Elsie sat up slightly, lifting her head from his shoulder where it had rested. She was still held snugly in Charles' arms but had raised just enough to be able to lift one hand to his face to hold it gently. Charles leaned into her palm and enjoyed the intimacy of this moment. Elsie smiled endearingly at the man before her. She felt a little apprehensive about what she was about to ask, she did not want to spoil this perfect moment, yet she needed to know.

"Charles, have you really loved me for all of those years? And if you have, why did you not tell me? Why wait so long?" Elsie asked hesitantly. They really had not had a chance to discuss their feelings fully since this afternoon. Her mind was only just beginning to catch up with her heart and she needed to know why Charles had finally declared his love for her. She needed to understand.

Charles sat up a little straighter, taking Elsie's hand in his own, whilst still holding her close with his other arm wound lovingly around her waist. He gazed at her earnestly and began to explain,

"I have loved you since the very first second I set eyes on you, Elsie. I didn't mean to fall in love, of course. I knew that a Butler should not have such feelings for a colleague, even a beautiful and spirited colleague such as yourself …" Elsie gave a little grin at that, she could certainly be described as spirited!

" …Believe me, I fought those feelings for years Elsie, denied them even to myself. However, no matter how hard I tried, with every day that passed I fell a little more in love with you. It broke my heart not to declare my love, to not hold you, kiss you, comfort you but … we had our positions, we could not be together and … well … I did not assume for one second that you might return my feelings … that I would be blessed enough to also have your heart," Charles explained.

Elsie gave Charles a quick but adoring kiss on the lips, "Oh Charles, I have loved you for over 20 years. The first time I heard that deep, resounding voice, bellowing down the corridors of Downton, you had me! Even when you infuriate and madden me, even when I could quite happily throttle you, I still love you more than anyone else on this earth."

"And just how often do you wish to throttle me Elsie Hughes?" Charles asked, with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Only about 4 or 5 times each day!" Elsie replied with a grin, although Charles could tell there was a hint of truth in that!

"I have dreamed for so long that you might one day feel for me, even a small part of the love I felt for you. I kept hoping that you would love me, that you would choose me, but you always chose Downton, you always chose the Family ..." Elsie's voice wavered with that final thought.

"Oh Elsie, Elsie my love, I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I did not declare my feelings sooner. I am a fool. I am a stupid, thoughtless fool. I was weak Elsie. I allowed my fears to cloud my decisions. I always hoped and prayed that we would be together when we retired, when we left Downton, not realising that it was possible to have such happiness now, to have you now … and because of my stupidity, I almost lost you Elsie, I almost lost you … if you had left Downton, if you had left me, I could not have lived ..my life would not have been worth anything Elsie… you are my life…" Charles' voice too began to crack, as the raw emotions of the day rose to the surface.

"Shh … Shh now my sweetheart, I love you Charles, I love you … we have both been foolish and wasted so many years … but the past is the past … we have each other now … we are together now … and we should look forward to our wonderful future together," Elsie said, as she comforted him, kissing him gently on the cheek, on the nose, on the lips.

"Do you forgive me Elsie? Do you forgive me for making you wait all of these years?" Charles asked.

"There is nothing to forgive Charles. I could have also shared my feelings, I am no shrinking violet as you well know … and besides, I have had my dearest friend at my side for the last 20 years, caring for me, supporting me and loving me. What girl could ask for more?" Elsie laughed and gave Charles another little kiss. She was relieved to have discussed this, she knew that now they could put those regrets and missed chances behind them.

Charles beamed at his love, "Well Elsie Hughes, I give you my oath, that from this day forward I will do everything in my power to make you happy, to make you laugh, to cherish and honour you. I will never leave you and I will love you until the day I die. I promise to be the most devoted husband to you Elsie. I love you so much ... ... and finally ... I promise to be less grumpy and less stubborn so that you'll only want to throttle me, at most, perhaps twice each day!"

They both giggled together at that, holding each other close in a hug filled with love and promise. Elsie snuggled into Charles' side once more, and began to let her tiredness overtake her, closing her eyes. She murmured with pleasure as Charles stroked, touched and embraced her. Charles smiled down at his love, feeling such contentment and joy. Elsie gave him a sleepy, tender kiss on his neck and this small gesture reminded him of a moment they had shared a few days before,

"Elsie, something I was just wondering ..." Charles asked happily.

"Yes?" Elsie replied, half-asleep.

"Did you move those pillows in Ripon?" Charles asked cheekily.

Elsie's eyes shot open and she let out a shocked gasp, picking up a cushion from the settee and launching it at Charles! They both dissolved into giggles and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Elsie and Charles entered the staff dining hall, as all of the other downstairs staff stood to greet them. Charles, as usual, wished them a very formal 'Good Morning' and they all returned his greeting. The Butler and Housekeeper sat down, their first breakfast since the emotional events of the previous day. Charles was determined to restore, in front of the staff, a sense of restraint and propriety. His public display of affection towards Elsie yesterday was not befitting the Butler of Downton Abbey and he knew it. However, what they got up to in private was entirely different, he smiled inwardly. But in terms of their standing with the staff, there could be no more displays of emotions, certainly not on the scale of yesterday.

"You are looking very perky this morning, Mr Carson," Thomas teased.

"I am quite well this morning, thank you Mr Barrow," Charles responded curtly.

"Very glad to hear it, Mr Carson … and did you have a good evening? I don't think I heard you retire last night. I usually hear you lock up," Thomas knew he was pushing his luck but he couldn't help himself.

Charles felt his temperature rising, he was fuming with this insinuation from his Under-Butler, "Thomas! Don't you dare …."

Elsie, realising, Charles was about to begin a tirade, gently rested her hand on his thigh to calm him. Charles paused mid-sentence and turned to look at Elsie. He was surprised to feel her hand squeezing his leg. He knew she was attempting to pacify him, but as her hand brushed his inner thigh, it was having an altogether different effect. Thankfully no-one else could see where her hand was placed. Charles was momentarily lost for words and so Elsie took the chance to step in,

"Thomas, what Mr Carson was about to say is please do not make sly comments at the expense of others. You are better than that Thomas," Elsie stated, much to the chagrin of Thomas who looked suitably cowed. He did not care what anyone else thought of him but he did not like to disappoint Mrs Hughes. Elsie took her chance to clear the air once and for all with her colleagues; Charles was still stunned into silence by her hand fondling his leg as she spoke,

"If I may just a say a few words … as you all know, my plans to leave Downton changed yesterday. Mr Carson and I, after many years of friendship and working closely together, have decided to become man and wife, and I could not be more delighted about that. I am very much in love with this man and, low and behold, he also loves me …" Elsie smiled, pausing as Beryl, Anna, Daisy and most of the downstairs staff smiled fondly at her, many of them tearing up once again, "… however, we will ensure that our personal life remains entirely separate from our professional responsibilities as Housekeeper and Butler. Therefore, nothing will change in terms of our leadership downstairs and so I would politely request that you accord us both the same level of respect that you always have done," Elsie finished with assurance.

"Hear! Hear!" Beryl said supportively, giving her friend a little wink for good measure.

Charles smiled in admiration at Elsie. She is absolutely marvellous, he thought blissfully.

######

"Come in," Lady Mary requested.

Mr Carson stepped inside the library, "You wanted the papers, Lady Mary?" Charles queried.

"Yes. Thank you. And how are you this fine morning Carson?" she asked. Lady Mary had a glint in her eye, she had wanted the papers but really she was looking for an excuse to probe Charles Carson. Charles noted immediately her inquisitive tone.

"I am very well thank you," he said quite blandly and then realising she would not stop until she had heard a little more, added, "In fact, I don't think I have ever been better." Charles smiled at Lady Mary and she returned his smile ten-fold.

"And is Mrs Hughes well?" she continued, with a grin.

"She is indeed, Lady Mary. And are you well? All set for your move to Scotland next week?" Charles asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes I am almost ready. And did you and Mrs Hughes have a pleasant evening?" she wouldn't be diverted that easily, she thought.

Charles flushed slightly. He was not used to discussing his personal life with Lady Mary. Although, he thought ruefully, he was not used to having a personal life.

"We had a very pleasant evening thank you. Will that be all Lady Mary?" Charles responded with a genuine smile.

"Yes, certainly … oh … there was one more thing …" Lady Mary added. Charles, who had begun to head for the door, stopped and swiftly turned.

"… Carson … I am overjoyed for you and Mrs Hughes. I wish you every possible happiness. She is a very lucky lady indeed," Lady Mary finished sincerely.

Charles was taken aback by her comment. He was truly touched by her words.

"Thank you Lady Mary," he replied with a smile.

######

Beryl and Elsie were finally having a catch-up after the events of the last twenty-four hours.

"I am thrilled for you Elsie," Beryl said with genuine pleasure.

"Thank you Beryl, and thank you for the helping hand you gave to us both. Charles told me about your words of wisdom to him, as I headed out to the car," Elsie said gratefully.

"Not at all. I am just so happy for you both … and I am very impressed with old grumpy! I didn't know he had it in him, running out to the car like that, kissing you in front of everyone, my goodness, and a proposal. He's a dark horse that Charles!" Beryl chuckled.

"He certainly has hidden talents," Elsie said teasingly.

"Has he now? And did he show you those talents last night Elsie Hughes?!" Beryl questioned with a grin.

"Beryl, honestly! Charles is a gentleman and we are not married yet," Elsie asserted.

"Well the way he was looking at you yesterday, he'll not be a gentleman for long!" Beryl stated, with both women falling about laughing.

"And what is all of this hilarity about then ladies?" Charles said in a mock-serious tone as he entered Elsie's sitting room, carrying a tray. Both women continued to laugh wholeheartedly.

"Ooh nothing for you to worry about Mr Carson, just a bit of woman talk," Beryl said, still chuckling. Charles smiled suspiciously at both women.

"I see. Well, as you have been in here a while, enjoying your 'woman talk', I thought you may be in need of further refreshments and so I have brought you some fresh tea and biscuits," Charles said merrily.

"Ooh Charles, thank you for that," Elsie said, so proud of the kindness of her man. Charles rested the tray on the table and with a little bow turned to leave the room. Elsie stood,

"Charles?" she said. Charles turned around. Elsie took his face in both hands and kissed him soundly on the lips; then gave his a second brief kiss for good measure.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, her face still very close to his. Charles smiled a soppy smile at Elsie, then quickly looked towards Beryl, with a sheepish look on his face. Elsie looked across at Beryl too.

"Oh, don't mind me Charles Carson, don't mind me!" Beryl said grinning from ear to ear.

Charles looked back to Elsie and without another thought, took her in his arms for a much deeper, passionate kiss. As they broke apart, Charles looked hot and bothered and a little tousled.

"Enjoy your tea ladies," he quipped, as he left the room a little flustered. Elsie turned to face Beryl, a happy and dreamy look across her face. Beryl shook her head with a smirk,

"If you two manage to resist each other until your wedding night, I'll eat my hat!" Beryl chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The usual morning routine was hectic enough but as Lord Marlborough was coming for dinner this evening, and staying at Downton overnight, things were even more frantic. The Dowager Countess was also joining the family for dinner and she and Mrs Crawley were also staying until morning. Therefore, there were more bedrooms to prepare and more rooms to clean before breakfast. Elsie glided down the corridors of Downton inspecting the maids whilst they worked, checking standards were of the highest level to prepare for this evening. Lord Marlborough had become a frequent visitor over the last few weeks, although had never stayed overnight until now, and Elsie had a sneaking suspicion that His Lordship was lining him up as a possible suitor for Lady Mary. 'That poor girl' Elsie thought; not usually one to have sympathy for Lady Mary but for her family to be trying to find her a partner so soon after the tragic death of her husband was unacceptable. The young woman should be allowed to grieve, Elsie thought. However, it seemed that this visit by Lord Marlborough, just a couple of days before Lady Mary headed to Scotland, was a last ditch effort to match make. Elsie had been up and about since 4.00am, with so much to do over the next week; there was the visit this evening, a special family dinner in a couple of days' time to say goodbye to Lady Mary, a garden party that Her Ladyship was organising to raise funds for good causes and, of course, the little matter of her own wedding to organise (although Elsie was determined, despite the wishes of Beryl, Anna and Daisy, that her wedding would be a very small affair).

As Elsie rounded the corner of the upstairs corridor, she ran full force into her future husband. Charles reached out to take hold of Elsie, to prevent her from toppling over.

"Mrs Hughes, you are in a hurry today," Charles quipped.

"Well, Mr Carson, there is much to do and certainly no time to dally," she replied with a weary smile. Charles could see she was exhausted. She had been up since the crack of dawn. Despite standing in the middle of the corridor, where anyone could see them, Charles pulled her close.

"You need to slow down Elsie, you are overdoing things. I worry about you," Charles said, whilst holding her to him.

"I am fine. We are all busy. Once this next week is over, it will be fine," Elsie replied, enjoying the warmth of Charles' strong, sturdy body next to hers. She let out a long sigh, closed her eyes for a second, and allowed herself to enjoy a few moments of peace, resting against Charles' chest. He barely moved but simply held her securely and safely to his body. He could feel her body sag against his, the tension easing a little.

"Mrs Hughes! Mrs Hughes! Oh there you are …." Anna called as she dashed down the corridor, stopping hastily when she realised Mrs Hughes was not alone, and in fact was in the arms of Mr Carson. Charles and Elsie sprang apart, uncomfortable with being caught sharing this intimate moment.

"Oh I am sorry," Anna said.

"Not at all Anna. Now, how can I help you?" Mrs Hughes asked.

"Lady Mary said to tell you that Lord Marlborough is now bringing a guest, his uncle I think, Lord something or other, so we'll need another room prepared," Anna said tiredly.

Elsie sighed and rolled her eyes, "No rest for the wicked," she said, giving an exasperated smile. Charles looked at her, concern written all over his face. She reached for one of his hands and held it lightly, attempting to reassure him that all was well.

"I'll be fine Mr Carson," she assured him, aware that Anna was still beside them.

"Right, let's go Anna," Elsie said, as both women strode down the corridor together.

######

The chaos of the morning was finally over and Elsie was enjoying the view from the Blue Room, the final guest room they had prepared for this evening. The guests would be arriving in an hour or two but Elsie took the opportunity for a little breather, gazing out of the window across the stunning grounds of Downton. The view from this room was magnificent and she could see all the way down to the lake. The sun was shining brightly; how she would love to walk down to that lake with Charles and soak up the last of the afternoon sunshine. Her reverie was broken, when she felt a solid pair of arms wrap around her, warm lips nuzzling at her neck.

"Is that you Mr Molesley?" Elsie teased.

"Mr Molesley!" Charles shrieked, as Elsie laughed, leaning back into his embrace.

"Oh, it's you Charles. Easy mistake to make!" she continued to jest.

They both giggled as Charles continued to graze her neck with kisses, his arms tightening around her waist. They both faced the window but neither was enjoying the view outside. Charles was entirely focused on Elsie, whilst she closed her eyes and enjoyed being embraced by him.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Charles asked with fondness, between kisses.

"Much better now," Elsie stated, still leaning with her back against Charles' chest and raising one of arms behind her, to grip the back of his head even more firmly to her neck. She murmured with pleasure as he continued to spoil her with affection. Charles raised one of his hands slowly; and lightly stroked the underside of one of her breasts with just his thumb, whilst still gently nipping and kissing her neck.

"That feels wonderful Charles," Elsie whispered breathlessly. She could feel a flush rising up her body. She grasped the hand that was still holding her tightly across her waist and entwined her fingers in his, gripping tighter as she became more flustered.

Charles, with the hand that was at her breast, began to undo a few of the tiny buttons at the top of Elsie's dress. The quiet murmurs she was making were almost his downfall, as he felt himself straining inside his trousers. He wanted to remain a gentleman, he wanted to respect Elsie's honour until they were married, but after twenty years of longing, it was becoming increasingly difficult. He felt Elsie pressing her bottom into him. He knew she would be able to feel his growing need for her.

"My, My, Mr Carson. I am a very lucky lady indeed," Elsie said, as she continued to push her bottom up against him. She knew he had said he wanted to wait, but she wanted him so much.

Charles slipped his hand inside her dress, pushing her corset down a little and gently caressing the top of her breasts. They feel so soft, Charles thought. She gripped his other hand tighter. He was now groaning against her ear.

"We could Charles, right here, we could", she panted gently. She could not believe the effect he had on her.

"Ummmm … God Elsie … I want to ….. I want to so much … you must know that …. Ummmm …. You are so beautiful …." His words trailed off as he resumed his sucking and biting at her neck, fondling her breasts more roughly.

"Then why wait Charles? We are to be married, I love you so much and I want you … I want you now," Elsie turned in his arms and started kissing his mouth with fervour, flicking her tongue over his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself hard up against him. She could feel that he wanted this. She began to push him backwards towards the bed. Charles was groaning loudly now as his head moved downwards, his mouth kissing her throat, down to her breasts. She raised one leg, sliding it up his thigh. Charles grasped her leg, holding it against his side, and letting his hand slide up to massage her behind.

"Carson? Carson are you up here?" Lady Mary's voice sounded along the corridor.

"Oh good god. Not now," Elsie panted.

"Carson! ….. perhaps he is in the Blue Room?" They heard Lady Mary say to someone, as they both panicked, pulling apart, trying hastily to rectify their ruffled appearance.

"She can't see us like this Elsie!" Charles was nearing hysteria. He knew it would take him longer than a few seconds to calm down. Elsie looked at him, whilst still hurriedly re-fastening her buttons, smoothing down her dress, trying to push loose strands of hair back into some sort of order. She could see his dilemma.

"I'll go. I'll sort this. You just stay here," Elsie took control as usual and headed for the door. She paused briefly, looking over her shoulder to give Charles a warm smile. Despite the unnerving situation they both found themselves in, Charles returned her smile and let out a short laugh. The effect this woman had on him, his life was never going to be dull again, he thought happily. He watched in admiration as Elsie left the room and with total confidence, heard her address Lady Mary and Lady Edith,

"Good afternoon Lady Mary, Lady Edith. Did I hear that you were looking for Mr Carson?" Elsie asked.

"Yes Mrs Hughes. We need to confirm the wine choices for this evening's dinner, Lord Marlborough is rather picky when it comes to his wine," Lady Mary said, rolling her eyes. It was obvious she and the Lord were never going to make a match.

"Oh I see. Well I am afraid you have just missed him, Mr Carson had to go into the village to speak to some of our suppliers," Elsie said with assurance.

"Oh, never mind. I'll speak to him when he gets back," Lady Mary said, as she walked back down the corridor. She had no idea what she had almost stumbled upon. However, Lady Edith was much more observant, noticing the flushed appearance of Mrs Hughes, and the one or two buttons that remained open at the top of her dress. She also turned and started to walk down the corridor but as she did so, and without looking behind her, said light-heartedly,

"You can come out now Mr Carson!"

Elsie's eyes widened in surprise and behind the closed door, Charles looked stunned.

######

The downstairs staff were lined up in formation awaiting the arrival of Lord Marlborough. The family too, were waiting to greet His Lordship on arrival. Elsie and Charles stood side by side as usual. The car pulled into the drive and Lord Marlborough stepped out, to be greeted by the family. He was followed by his uncle, a man probably in his sixties, who Elsie heard being introduced to the family as Lord Gilfellon. That name is familiar, she thought, but she couldn't think why. A valet and footman, who had travelled with their visitors, were shepherded over to stand by Mr Carson. Once the introductions and greetings with the family were complete, Lord Grantham, as was customary, introduced his butler and housekeeper.

"Lord Marlborough, Lord Gilfellon, may I introduce Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, our irreplaceable Butler and Housekeeper. If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to …." Lord Grantham began but was interrupted by Lord Gilfellon,

"Elsie? Elsie Hughes! Is that really you?" The older man exclaimed, as he approached Elsie with a surprised but thrilled expression on his face. The other staff, and the entire family, turned to stare as he walked towards the Housekeeper.

"James? Oh my goodness James … I mean Lord Gilfellon … I do beg your pardon," Elsie replied, absolutely astounded.

Charles gaped open-mouthed at the scene unfolding before him, and particularly at Lord Gilfellon, whom he noticed could barely take his eyes from Elsie Hughes.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is a short chapter, a longer one will follow. Thank you so much for the reviews- they mean the world to me x**

Chapter 26

"Elsie, it is you. My goodness it must be over 30 years," Lord Gilfellon said in amazement, not taking his eyes off Elsie for a moment.

"It must be ... and how are you, Lord Gilfellon?" Elsie replied, still in shock but aware that a Lord speaking to one of the servants in this way was not appropriate at all.

"Never mind that Lord Gilfellon nonsense; I was always James to you. And in answer to your question, I am all the better for seeing you, Elsie. Now, come here young lady and give me a proper welcome," He said, sweeping her up in a warm hug. This took Elsie completely by surprise but there was little she could do, other than to hug him in return. All eyes were on them as he held her close for much longer than was proper. Elsie was becoming increasingly embarrassed by this display of affection and could only wonder what Charles was thinking. The Lord eventually released her but continued to gaze at only her,

"You are a sight for sore eyes Elsie Hughes. Every bit as pretty as I remember and still with that delightful sparkle in your eyes," Lord Gilfellon said flirtatiously.

Elsie was lost for words, this was mortifying. She finally looked to Charles in exasperation, hoping he may be able to help, only to be met by the most thunderous expression she had ever seen on the face of Downton's Butler. She tried to reassure him with her eyes, with no success. He looked away from her, directly at the Lord, and if looks could kill, Lord Gilfellon would be 10 feet under.

Finally, Lord Grantham stepped in to try to ease the awkwardness that had developed,

"Lord Gilfellon, so you already know our wonderful Housekeeper, Mrs Hughes?" His Lordship mumbled, not sure what to say at all really. All of the staff and the family were listening intently, intrigued to hear more.

"Yes indeed, Lord Grantham. Elsie and I knew each other a long time ago. Elsie was a housemaid at my father's house in Lancashire whilst I was growing up. We were great friends. Very, very good friends in fact …" Lord Gilfellon said, as he smiled mischievously at Elsie.

'Oh dear god' Elsie thought, Charles is going to explode. She could feel Charles bristling beside her. James Gilfellon had always been a flirt. He was always a ladies man and could charm most women with ease. Even 30 years on, with his aging and greying looks, he still had an undoubted appeal. He was still an attractive man, Elsie thought, then immediately scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

"Right, well, I am sure you will get the chance to catch up with Mrs Hughes during your stay," Lord Grantham said, pointing towards the door, in the hope that Lord Gilfellon and Lord Marlborough would finally enter the house. There were smirks all round from the rest of the staff and family. Mrs Hughes is a dark horse, several thought.

"Oh, I'll make sure of it," he said cheekily. He then turned to Elsie and whispered loudly enough for everyone still to hear, "Please tell me there isn't a husband around for me to worry about!"

Elsie heard Charles exhale loudly and before things got any worse, she answered with as much formality as possible,

"There is no husband at present Lord Gilfellon, but I am delighted to say that there will be very soon. Please may I introduce my fiancée, Mr Charles Carson," Elsie said with haste, whilst gently touching Charles' arm.

Charles stepped forward and used every ounce of control he could find to remain polite to their guest, "Lord Gilfellon. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well Mr Carson, it is a pleasure to meet you. You are a very lucky man indeed to have captured Elsie's heart," He replied chirpily, feeling no shame at all to have flirted with Elsie so brazenly in front of her future husband.

Charles had to bite his lip, so infuriated was he that this man kept using Elsie's first name. This was altogether too familiar and disrespectful, he thought. However, if Charles was angered by this forwardness, that was nothing compared to how he would feel after Lord Gilfellon's final words. The Lord looked at Elsie, winked, and said,

"I am very relieved to hear that you are not married yet Elsie; it means I am still in with a chance!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The staff made their way downstairs, after the welcome for Lord Marlborough and Lord Gilfellon. No-one, including Elsie, could have imagined the greeting would be quite so eventful. Charles had stormed ahead of the other staff as they had come back into the house. There was nothing Elsie could do to calm him at that point, as they were surrounded by so many others. Elsie presently stood in the kitchen with Beryl and Anna and from the Butler's pantry came loud crashes and muffled expletives!

The three woman stood in a row, almost speechless, looking towards the pantry. Anna was the first to speak,

"Well, at least you know that Mr Carson is the jealous type," she said seriously, a worried expression on her face as another loud crash came from the room.

"Oh dear god, I should go in there, he is going to do himself some harm," Elsie said worriedly. She stepped forward but Beryl grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I would give it a few minutes Elsie, let him calm down a bit first, otherwise you might both say things you regret," Beryl advised. Elsie nodded, it was probably wise to give him some time, before trying to explain things. Although, what was there to explain, it was over 30 years ago for heaven's sake!

The 3 women continued to stand silently, listening as Charles talked, or rather shouted, to himself in his room. Beryl broke the silence when she started to giggle. Anna and Elsie turned towards her in surprise, waiting for her to offer an explanation.

"I was just thinking, you wait 20 years and then 2 come along at once!" Beryl laughed.

"Beryl, for goodness sake! That is not funny!" Elsie said with a straight-face but as Beryl continued to laugh, and even Anna, despite herself, joined in, Elsie could not help but giggle as well.

"This is a flaming nightmare. That's what it is!" Elsie said plainly.

"Get away, it's flattering. One man running through the house, declaring his love for you in front of the entire household, then a couple of days later a Lord turns up and sets his stall out for you!" Beryl summarised. She had not been outside to see Lord Gilfellon arrive, but Anna had updated her fully.

"He did no such thing. That's just what James …Lord Gilfellon….is like. He'll flirt with anyone," Elsie said.

"Well, from what Anna told me, he was not flirting with anyone else but you," Beryl added.

"Give him time … … he'll be proposing to you before you know it!" Elsie joked.

"Oooh I do hope so, I can see myself as Lady Gilfellon," Beryl said in a rather posh voice that certainly was not her own. Elsie and Anna laughed again.

"Right, I am going in," Elsie stated as she headed towards Charles' pantry.

######

Charles was striding from one side of his pantry to the other, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, and thumping his desk with his other hand, every time he passed it. He was huffing and puffing, mumbling away to himself. He was absolutely livid with Lord Gilfellon. He could not remember when he was last so incensed. He stopped suddenly when he heard a knock on the door.

Elsie entered the room and, taking one look at Charles, could see he was irate. She stood opposite him and gave him a warm smile. Charles did not return her smile. He was furious with Lord Gilfellon.

"Charles, please will you sit down so we can talk," Elsie said softly.

"I can't sit down Elsie, I am so angry. How dare he say those things to you! How dare he!" Charles said, absolutely maddened by the man.

"I know Charles. It was unacceptable but you must ignore him. He was always a little flirtatious," Elsie tried to pacify Charles.

"Ignore him! To have to listen to him flirt with you, to watch him hold you, to hear him telling you how pretty you are … and then … then… he actually has the gall to say that, as we are not yet married, he is still in with a chance!" Charles roared, and he walked back and forth across the room again. He then stopped abruptly and looked at Elsie,

"He is not in with a chance is he?" Charles asked in a desperate tone.

"No of course he is not! Charles Carson, what do you take me for! Honestly, I am not some naïve young girl. I love you, you annoying man. I have loved you for the last two decades. Do you really think I am so fickle that I would just change my mind because someone from my past turns up?" Elsie said. She was annoyed now.

"No. No of course I don't. I am sorry Elsie. I should never have said such a thing. I apologise … I love you Elsie," Charles said, reaching out for her hand. He was making a complete mess of this and he knew it.

"Sit down, come on, just sit down," Elsie said soothingly. She hated to see him so upset. Charles smiled wearily and then slumped into his chair. Elsie came to him, and rather than take the seat across from him, she sat gently on his knee. This surprised but pleased Charles. Elsie put both arms around his neck, cuddled up close to him, and gently stroked his hair, caressing the back of his head, massaging the tension away. Charles closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch. He started to feel calmer.

Elsie took his face in her hands, "You are the only man for me Charles Carson. No other man stands a chance," Elsie smiled at Charles, still running her fingers through his hair, planting small, cherished kisses at his temple. Charles held her close and gazed into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Not even a Lord?" Charles asked, half-joking, half-worried.

"Certainly not; he is no match for you," Elsie said adamantly, giving Charles a lovely kiss on the lips.

"He wants you Elsie. I can see the way he looks at you," Charles stated, shuddering at the thought of that man lusting after Elsie.

"He does not. Honestly, we haven't seen each other in 30 years. He is just an old flirt who can be very thoughtless," Elsie said.

Charles hesitated, he hated himself for wanting to know, but he had to ask, he needed to know.

"Were you and he close Elsie? All those years ago, were you close?" Charles asked tentatively.

"We were young Charles. We were friends. Well, as much as a young housemaid and the son of a Lord can be friends," Elsie added.

She had not answered his question, not fully, so he prompted again, "Were you just friends?" Charles asked.

"We were close. We flirted a little. I think he liked me. Really Charles, it was over 30 years ago. I was a young housemaid. It was a lifetime ago," Elsie said, hoping that would be the end of the matter. She felt decidedly uncomfortable discussing this at all. James Gilfellon meant nothing to her anymore. He had once but not now. Charles Carson was the love of her life, what she and Charles had together could not be compared to any feelings she ever had for James.

Charles knew he should let it lie. He knew that no good could come of raking over the past but the thought of James Gilfellon with his Elsie was tearing him apart, so he had to ask,

"Were you … were you …lovers?" Charles stuttered.

Elsie was stunned. She jumped up from Charles' knee, fury taking over,

"Oh, now I see! That is what this is all about, now we get to what is really bothering you … your male pride being hurt because you think I might have been intimate with James Gilfellon. Despite the fact that I have told you that you are the only man for me, that I love you with all of my heart, that no other man on this earth could compete with you … none of that matters, all you are really fussed about is whether I slept with a man over 30 years ago!" Elsie raged.

"Well can you blame me? He was the one that, in front of all of our colleagues and the entire family, insinuated that you were 'very good friends'. How do you expect me to feel?" Charles stood, shouting at Elsie. He wanted to stop this, it was awful to be fighting with Elsie, but he wasn't sure how to make things right. He had a horrible feeling that he may be ruining things permanently. Elsie has done nothing wrong, he thought to himself. Why on earth am I shouting at her?

"I expect you not to judge me for something that may or may not have happened over 3 decades ago … … before I had even met you! I expect you to value what we have together, how much I love you, rather than getting ridiculously jealous about someone I knew all of those years ago. It should not matter to you what happened then. I don't ask you for details of dalliances you had 30 years ago. I am sure you wouldn't even remember half of them if I did!" Elsie stormed. She knew things were getting out of control but she could not calm down.

"So you admit that you did have a dalliance then?" Charles countered.

"I admit no such thing. I am just making the point that even if I did have a dalliance, you have no right to be angry about it. Whatever happened then has nothing at all to do with what we have now," Elsie finished.

"Well I disagree. I think what happened then has a huge bearing on us now, particularly as the man in question is upstairs as we speak and determined to get you into bed!" Charles responded.

"Well if that's the case Charles Carson, perhaps I should get upstairs this minute! I wouldn't want to miss out!"

"You do that!" Charles responded.

"Fine! I will," Elsie said, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

######

Elsie ran down the corridor in tears. She could not believe the way Charles had just spoken to her. She loved him more than any man on earth. She would never be unfaithful to him, he was everything to her, and yet he had virtually accused her of wanting to jump into bed with James. Her tears were falling in torrents now; she needed to get outside, to get some fresh air. She raced down the corridor and ran full force into James Gilfellon.

They both stumbled backwards, with him catching Elsie in his arms. He steadied them both, and looked down at the woman who had meant so much to him, weeping in his arms.

"Elsie, what's wrong? Oh my beautiful girl, what is wrong?" James said, genuinely shocked and concerned. Elsie looked up at his Lordship, a man who had always treated her with much kindness and respect, and she collapsed against his chest, sobbing her heart out. He was taken quite by surprise but extinctively pulled her tight into his arms, rested his head on hers and whispered words of comfort until she eventually started to calm.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Are you feeling better now Elsie?" James asked her. He continued to hold her as they stood in the corridor. Elsie had at least stopped crying now. She gently pulled away from James.

"Yes thank you James. I do apologise. What must you think of me? Sobbing on you like that." Elsie was very embarrassed by her actions.

"Not at all. I seem to have that effect on women!" James joked.

Elsie, despite the situation, laughed.

"Now, that's more like the Elsie I knew. It really is lovely to see you," James smiled warmly.

"It is lovely to see you too," Elsie said honestly.

"And I am presuming this Charles Carson is behind those tears?" James asked.

Elsie was surprised at that comment but did not have the energy to deny this, "Yes he is," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, Elsie, you'll just have to marry me instead," James said with a wink.

Elsie laughed lightly, whilst shaking her head at James, and then a weariness overtook her again.

"What were you doing down here anyway? Were you lost?" Elsie asked.

"No, not lost. I was looking for you. I am only here for one night and … … I hoped to spend some time with you," James explained.

"James, as pleasant as that would be, we are not back at Hadforth House now, and you must realise that it is highly improper for a Lord to spend time with a Housekeeper. It really would not be right," Elsie reasoned.

"Well, as I remember, a young housemaid and a young Lord did not care whether it was right or wrong when they spent every possible spare moment together, all of those years ago," James reminded her.

"That was then James, much time had passed. And may I remind you that spending time together got us into all sorts of trouble, even then!" Elsie said.

James laughed at that, a broad smile across his face, and added, "And I do not regret a single second!"

Elsie smiled but rolled her eyes at him, "I am also engaged to be married James, it would not be proper for me to spend time alone with another man." Elsie said with certainty.

"Elsie, just 5 minutes ago, you were in floods of tears over that blasted man," James exclaimed.

"James Gilfellon, don't you dare talk about Charles in that way! Charles Carson is a wonderful man, a truly wonderful man. I love him with all of my heart. He may infuriate me and he may have behaved quite poorly today but that is only because he cares. He cares so much and sometimes he does not know how to cope with his feelings … and in fact, you were partly to blame for his behaviour today! You shamelessly flirting with me and flattering me in front of all of our friends and employers. Honestly James, what were you thinking? No, in fact, you weren't thinking! You never do James Gilfellon! You always were a dangerous flirt; you haven't changed one bit!" Elsie finished, taking a deep breath.

"Well, Elsie Hughes, you haven't lost any of your fire!" James said good-humouredly.

"No, I have not," Elsie replied. They both laughed out loud.

"And I can see that, yet again, I am going to get nowhere with you. You would think after 30 years I might have stood a chance. Most women find me irresistible yet you keep turning me down! What am I doing wrong? And what is Charles Carson doing right?" James said, in mock amazement.

"It's the sexy Butler uniform. I can't resist it!" Elsie joked with glee. James laughed heartily at that.

"Right then Elsie Hughes, well at least come and join me for a cup of tea and then I'll let you get back to your Butler!" James said happily.

"It would be a pleasure, Lord Gilfellon," Elsie replied with jest, feeling much brighter.

######

'What have I done?' Charles asked himself; shouting at Elsie like that, interrogating her about her past. The things I said to her, the questions I asked. I was unbelievably jealous, the thought of losing her too much to bear. Elsie is my world. Yet now she will think I don't trust her; but, of course, I trust her. It is that arrogant man I don't trust. And yet I encouraged her to go and seek him out! What was I thinking? She was absolutely furious when she left me and for all I know she may well have fallen into his arms. He certainly wants her; he made no attempt to disguise that fact. And how can I compete with a Lord; with all of his wealth and privilege? Yet, I know Elsie isn't impressed by such things. I know Elsie loves me, goodness she tried her best to reassure me of that. Hopefully I can still put this right, Charles thought. I need to find Elsie.

######

Elsie had enjoyed catching up with James. He had not changed at all really; still as carefree and happy as when he was young. He had never married but had enjoyed an exciting life, had travelled the world. After his father's death, he had taken over the estate and although he had no children himself, was obviously very close to his nephew, Lord Marlborough. They sat in companionable silence, having talked non-stop for the last hour. They were in the sitting room, adjoining James' guest room. Tiredness was creeping over Elsie; having been up and about since dawn and having had such an emotion-filled day. She knew she needed to speak to Charles but she could feel her eyes drooping, and tried hard to shake herself awake.

Eventually, James watched as she drifted off to sleep in her chair. I really have lost my touch, he thought. She looked so exhausted. He immediately felt guilty as he knew he had played a part in this fatigue, having caused tension between Elsie and her husband-to-be. He cared very much for Elsie, he had never forgotten her, and he knew that he needed to help make things right between her and Charles Carson. First things first, he thought, as he gently lifted Elsie out of her chair, being very careful not to wake her, and carried her through to his bedroom. He lowered her softly on the bed. She didn't stir at all. He covered her with a blanket and headed downstairs.

######

"You have only got yourself to blame, Charles Carson!" Beryl stated clearly.

"I know. I know Beryl. This is all my fault," Charles acknowledged, sitting with his head in his hands at his desk.

"I mean what were you thinking? That woman worships the ground you walk on. You are everything to her. And so what do you do? Chase her into the arms of the nearest Lord!" Beryl said.

"Beryl, please," Charles pleaded.

"Please what? You have taken 20 years to tell her how you feel and just 2 days to mess things up completely!" Beryl concluded.

"Beryl don't say that. God, where is she? She has been gone for hours. Do you think she is with him?" Charles asked worriedly.

"I doubt it very much. She has probably just gone for a walk, to clear her head," Beryl tried to reassure him.

"I need to find her …" Charles stated as he headed towards the door, Beryl followed closely behind him. As he entered the corridor, he came face to face with Lord Gilfellon.

'Oh no!' Beryl thought to herself, as the two men sized-up to each other.

"Lord Gilfellon," Charles stated, as politely as he could muster.

"Mr Carson, I need to speak to you about Elsie," Lord Gilfellon replied.

Charles' hackles started to rise again; why must he persist in calling her Elsie?

"I cannot imagine why I would need to speak to you about Elsie. My future wife, my dear Elsie, should be no concern of yours," Charles added for good measure.

James Gilfellon now began to get irked. Charles Carson is very pompous, he thought.

"Well Mr Carson, if Elsie is so dear to you, I would suggest you try to avoid hurting her, upsetting her so much that she had been sobbing for most of the afternoon," James finished smugly. He watched Charles falter at that. He knew it was a low blow and he knew how much Elsie loved this man yet he could not help riling him a little.

Charles felt sick to the pit of his stomach; firstly, because the last thing he would ever want to do was hurt or upset Elsie; and secondly because she had obviously felt the need to confide in this man.

"I love Elsie very much Lord Gilfellon and I would never, ever wish to hurt her. Now, please kindly tell me where Elsie is so that I can speak to her myself," Charles demanded. Beryl stood unusually silent, watching this tense conversation unfold.

James couldn't help himself, there was something in his nature, a mischievousness, that rose to the surface in such moments. Therefore, with a roguish grin, he said,

"Elsie is upstairs Mr Carson, in my bed."

Charles felt the fury rise within him, the pain caused by those words ripping through his heart. He raised his fist without a second thought and, with a strength he did not know he possessed, punched Lord Gilfellon so hard that he reeled across the corridor. He watched as the Lord fell against the wall, with blood pouring from his nose. Charles breathed heavily, holding his hand that was throbbing in agony. Beryl, stunned by what had just happened, stared at Charles, shock and worry written across both of their faces.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Charles and Beryl gaped in disbelief at James Gilfellon. Charles was still shaking with anger. He tried to understand what he had just heard; he said Elsie was in his bed. She couldn't be, Elsie would not do that. Elsie would never do that. Suddenly, James spoke,

"For heaven's sake old man, I was only joshing you. Elsie is asleep. She is asleep in my bed. She was so exhausted after your argument, she dozed off. She is completely in love with you for pity's sake. She doesn't want anything to do with me, she made that quite clear," James explained, as best he could with a bloodied nose and a pounding head.

The magnitude of what he had done began to dawn on Charles. He looked nervously at Beryl and then back to James Gilfellon. I have just thumped a Lord. Over 30 years of service, always behaving in the most proper and dignified manner, and then I lose total control and actually hit a Lord!

"Oh dear god, I am sorry. There is no excuse, no excuse at all. Lord Gilfellon, I sincerely apologise. I don't know what came over me. I was just so ... so …" Charles was numb, he could not believe he had reacted in this way.

"Jealous!" Beryl finished for him. "Mad, green-eyed, enraged and jealous!" she added, in case her first comment had not been clear enough.

"Thank you so much for that Beryl," Charles said ironically and then turning to James, Charles asked nervously, "Are you alright?"

"Is he alright? Does he look alright Charles? You have broken his flipping nose!" Beryl exclaimed.

James had the good grace to chuckle at that. Charles still failed to see any humour in this situation.

"What will Lord Grantham make of this?" Charles panicked.

"It isn't Lord Grantham I'd be worried about!" Beryl said wisely.

Charles closed his eyes for a moment, dread taking hold of him,

"She'll kill me!" Charles concluded. Beryl and Lord Gilfellon both nodded in agreement, with not a hint of irony at all.

######

Elsie started to rouse, a little disorientated when she realised the sun was shining brightly through the window … through a very large window, she thought. Elsie jumped up, her surroundings suddenly dawning on her. Oh my goodness! What am I doing here? She looked around the room, totally flustered. I am in his bedroom! I am in his bed! Elsie vaulted off the bed. Then a thought struck her and she immediately looked down. Elsie, don't be ridiculous, of course you are fully clothed. But what had happened? How did I end up in his bed? Then she remembered chatting to James in the sitting room next door, she had been so tired, she recalled. I must have fell asleep, she reasoned. But I was sitting in the chair … … James flaming Gilfellon … … the man had no shame! He must have carried me into his bedroom. Oh dear god! Anxiety flooded her body again; what if someone has seen her? What if someone has seen her in James' bed? Charles was going to go ballistic …

######

Lord Gilfellon was sitting in Charles' pantry. Beryl had just finished cleaning him up. His nose was still quite swollen but luckily she did not think it was broken.

"Mr Carson, don't look so worried. There's no permanent damage and I dare say a whack on the nose was the least I deserved. I should not have flirted with Elsie, especially after she had introduced you as her fiancée, and I certainly should not have made that lewd suggestion about her being in my bed," James said graciously.

"That is very good of you to say, Lord Gilfellon, but it does not excuse my deplorable actions. Violence is never acceptable and I can only reassure you that I am not a man who normally ever resorts to it. I have behaved completely out of character today and I am ashamed," Charles said despondently.

"Goodness my man, are you always this hard on yourself? You did what any man worth his salt would do to defend the honour of his girl. You say you have never acted in this way before, well I dare say you have never been so in love before either," James smiled genuinely at Charles.

Charles smiled and nodded in agreement, "I have never loved any woman like I love Elsie. She is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. She has given my life meaning. I was just so scared I might lose her … I am still scared I might lose her."

James scoffed at that, "Mr Carson are you blind? You will never lose Elsie. I have never seen a woman more in love."

"That's what I keep telling him!" Beryl interjected. Charles rolled his eyes at Beryl but the hint of a smile appeared on his lips. All three laughed wearily, it had been a long day.

"Well, I should be going. It is almost time for dinner," James said.

"Good grief yes. I need to ring the dinner gong. Should I go and wake Elsie?" Charles asked.

"I would leave her. Probably best if she is at least well-rested when you finally have to explain yourself," Beryl said sensibly.

"Good idea," Charles said and then turning to James, "Lord Gilfellon, I quite understand that you will have to inform Lord Grantham about my actions. He should know how I appallingly I have treated one of his guests. I will take whatever consequences come my way," Charles said with great integrity.

"I will do no such thing. Anyway, I seem to have suffered some memory loss, it must have been when I walked into that door frame and banged my nose!" James laughed, gave Beryl a wink, and walked out of the pantry.

######

By the time Elsie got downstairs, Charles was already upstairs serving dinner. She was desperate to talk to him, to sort things out. She could not abide fighting with him, well not seriously fighting with him anyway. She did quite enjoy their small tiffs; he was very attractive when he got all stubborn and flummoxed! She did love that foolish man so much. If someone had told her a week ago she would be engaged to Charles Carson she would never have believed it; yet now they were fighting, she thought sadly; she really must speak with him. However, she would have to wait until the service was over. She also needed to speak to James, despite it being completely unbelievable that he had carried her into his bedroom; she still wished to thank him. He had been very kind this afternoon, and she had enjoyed catching up with him immensely.

"Oh, Beryl, there you are!" Elsie said happily, as Beryl walked out of the kitchen.

"Elsie. Hello there. Are you well?" Beryl said, sounding a little strained despite her efforts to sound normal. Elsie gave Beryl a puzzled look. She could read Beryl like a book and she knew something wasn't right.

"I am fine, Beryl. I have been enjoying a rest upstairs. Has everything been ok downstairs?" Elsie asked.

"Fine, everything has been fine … … nothing out of the ordinary at all … … not at all … everything has been fine … … nothing at all to tell … … just a normal day …" Beryl realised she had waffled on far too much, she never could lie.

"Beryl Patmore, what are you not telling me?" Elsie demanded.

"Nothing!" Beryl answered. This is useless she thought, she is going to find out at some point.

"Beryl, what has happened?" Elsie demanded again. Beryl started to weaken.

"There was just a little misunderstanding. But it is nothing at all for you to worry about. It is totally resolved now and everything is fine, so let's just forget all about it," Beryl said as breezily as possible, smiling at Elsie and then making an attempt to walk past her to go upstairs. Elsie grasped Beryl's arm,

"Beryl, please, what misunderstanding?" Elsie was feeling decidedly anxious.

Beryl took a huge breath, exhaled slowly, and then said as calmly and matter-of-factly as possible, "Charles may have accidentally punched Lord Gilfellon!"

Elsie's jaw dropped open.

######

The dinner had gone smoothly. Charles was relieved when there was only a few minutes of chatter about Lord Gilfellon's 'accident', with the Lord and Charles exchanging knowing glances throughout the discussion. They all seemed to believe the story of him clumsily walking into a door frame, however unlikely that might actually be. Despite his early misgivings about Lord Gilfellon, Charles was now very grateful to him for dealing with the events of earlier with such good humour. It was Elsie's reaction he was dreading, the fear of losing her was virtually paralysing him as he endeavoured to keep calm and serve dinner.

Charles was pouring the port now; it should not be long before the family retired and he could see Elsie. He smiled at that thought, spending time with Elsie was the highlight of his day. As Charles poured Lady Mary a port, she thanked him. She then noticed something on his hand, it was a bruise, a large painful looking bruise and if she was not mistaken, his hand had also been bleeding. Putting two and two together, she let out a short, surprised laugh.

"What's so funny Mary?" Lord Grantham smiled and asked.

"Nothing Father, nothing at all," Lady Mary said with amusement.

######

Charles had finally finished his duties for the night and headed downstairs to find Elsie. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned to see Elsie standing in the middle of the hallway, ready to greet him. She had her hands on her hips and he could see the fury in her eyes. He approached her cautiously, gulping to try to alleviate his nerves. She stood silently, glowering at him. Good god, I think I prefer it when she shouts at me, Charles thought. She really must be enraged if she is actually speechless. Yet, as fretful as he was, he could not help but think how beautiful she looked. He was now just a foot away from Elsie and, as he gazed into those wondrous eyes, he realised he needed to say something,

"Elsie, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I know I have behaved ….." Elsie flew towards him, kissing him harder and with more lust than he had ever experienced. Charles instantly reacted, enfolding Elsie in his arms and devouring her lips as he entwined his body with hers. Both desperately, with every kiss, trying to reassure the other of their love, reassure the other that everything would be ok, that they were ok.

As the intensity of their kiss began to naturally subside, both clung to each other, whispering sweet nothings, heads resting lightly together as they caught their breath.

"I love you Elsie Hughes," Charles beamed.

"I love you Charles Carson," Elsie said smiling, giving Charles one final adoring kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I thought you would be furious with me," Charles said, as he held Elsie close, sitting on the settee in her sitting room, one arm resting around her shoulders, the other hand tenderly stroking loose wisps of hair away from her face.

"I was, believe me! But then Beryl explained that James had goaded you and I know exactly how mischievous he can be," Elsie said, taking Charles hand in hers and lightly kissing the bruise that had developed there.

"He certainly is a character, although to be fair, he has been a very good-sport considering how hard I thumped him on the nose!" Charles said, shaking his head as he recalled his actions then adding, "I am not proud of that Elsie. I am not a violent man and should never have hit him."

"Then why did you? Charles, please tell me you didn't actually think I had jumped into bed with him?" Elsie asked uneasily, although she kept brushing his injured hand lightly with her fingers.

"No, of course I didn't Elsie. Honestly, I did not. I know you would never do such a thing. I just saw red. I had been winding myself up into a state about him all day. I was so jealous when he was flirting with you and then I was angry with myself for upsetting you so much. I was scared that I would lose you Elsie, terrified in fact. You see, I have never loved anyone in my life, like I love you. So I have never had someone to lose before, and the thought of losing you simply paralysed me. I did not know how to cope with those feelings, that fear." Charles said emotionally.

"Oh Charles, you will never lose me. I love you with all my heart, you need to trust me when I say that there will never, ever be another man. Not James, not anyone," Elsie said with certainty.

Charles reached out and kissed Elsie, then said, "I don't deserve you Elsie Hughes. How I was ever lucky enough to win your heart I will never understand but I shall be forever grateful."

Elsie smiled at her man. They had both experienced feelings that were unfamiliar to them, unnerving even, over the last few days and that was only natural, Elsie thought. They had both loved one another for over two decades and suddenly, after all of those years, they had declared their feelings for one another. Was it any wonder that with such heightened emotions, they both reacted out of character at times? It would take them time to get used to their feelings, to trust their newly admitted love.

Both had been lost in thought for the last few moments but now, Elsie felt an explanation was needed,

"Charles, I want to explain about James and I …" Elsie began but was interrupted by Charles.

"No, Elsie. There is no need. I had no right to ask you those questions. It does not matter at all. You were right, what we have together is so precious. It does not matter to me what happened over 3 decades ago, with James or any other man for that matter." Charles said adamantly.

"Well there haven't been that many men, Charles!" Elsie said jokingly.

Charles laughed, "Glad to hear it!"

"But Charles, I want to tell you about James and I. I want to tell you, as there really is nothing to tell. James and I were close friends, he confided in me. We were of a similar age and he befriended me. It was highly improper for a young maid to be friends with the son of the master of the house, but he didn't care. In fact, he thrived on breaking the accepted rules. We enjoyed spending time together; he was a fun and exciting man to be around. However, we were never lovers, never. We did kiss a few times Charles, and he made further advances towards me, but he was totally respectful when I turned him down flat!" Elsie smiled at that thought.

Charles chuckled, knowing that Elsie knew her own mind, and even then, would not have thought twice about rebuffing an admirer, if she did not share their feelings, and even if that admirer was a Lord.

"Thank you for telling me Elsie. I cannot say, with all honesty, that I am not relieved to hear that! However, I am not so naïve as to think you will not have had flirtations in the past. A beautiful and bright woman such as you will never have been short of admirers, of that I am sure. I know there was Joe Burns, and I know there will have been others …." Charles said.

"Not that many others, Charles! But I am no innocent, of that I will grant you. However, there have been no romances or dalliances for over two decades, because, a little over 20 years ago my heart was stolen once and for all; stolen by a gorgeous, handsome, kind and honourable man, a man who exasperates me like no other but for whom I thank my lucky stars to have met, to have fallen in love with, because without him, my life would be incomplete," Elsie said truthfully, caressing his face, tracing his lips with her fingers.

Charles felt overwhelmed by his love for this beautiful woman, his beautiful Elsie, "Elsie Hughes, the day I met you, I gave you my heart and you shall have my heart for eternity," Charles replied simply, holding her hand softly and placing kisses all over it. Then he added, "Elsie Hughes, will you marry me?"

Elsie giggled and said, "Charles Carson, I believe you have already asked me that question and I have already given my reply!"

Charles laughed too but explained, "Yes I know that Elsie, I am not quite that senile! But what I mean is, will you marry me now? Will you marry me as soon as possible; as soon as the banns can be read, because I really cannot bear to wait another second to have you as my wife?"

"Charles, if it were possible, I would walk to Ripon right now, and marry you this very night," Elsie joked.

Charles kissed her fondly and replied, "If only that were possible … … and I even know a cosy little attic room where we could spend our first night as man and wife!"

Elsie giggled and then said teasingly, "Charles Carson, just admit it, it was you who moved those pillows wasn't it?"

Charles replied with jest, "I may have accidently, with no untoward intentions at all you understand, have kicked the cushions off that bed!"

Elsie let out a shocked gasp, "Charles Carson, you never did!"

Charles winked and with a roguish grin added, "Ah Elsie, you'll never know! You'll never know!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Charles, I really have to get upstairs to check on the maids," Elsie gasped, currently pushed up against the bookshelf at the far end of the library; Charles' body holding her firmly in place as he smiled against her lips.

"Just a few more minutes Elsie, a few more minutes …." Charles panted as he drew her bottom lip into his mouth, grazing her mouth and her teeth with his tongue. Charles, with one hand tight around her waist, traced his other hand higher and higher up her leg. He had managed, whilst frantically kissing Elsie, to bunch her skirts, his hand now gripping firmly, stroking the top of her stocking as he held her leg to his side.

"Charles, it was you who said we should wait, wait until we are married," Elsie said, trying with great difficulty to focus, as she felt his hand rise even higher.

"I know … I know I did Elsie … ummm … and I still think we should wait … ummm … it is only right and proper… we should wait," Charles said, nipping and at her neck, his hand now kneading her thigh, enjoying the touch of Elsie's warm skin beneath his hands; pushing himself against her with an urgency that suggested quite the opposite of the words he had just spoken.

"Then, Charles Carson, put me down!" Elsie demanded.

The forced sternness, with which Elsie had spoken, seemed to finally break though Charles' thoughts and he released Elsie, letting her leg drop to the floor and loosening his tight hold at her waist.

"Sorry Elsie, I couldn't seem to help myself," Charles smiled dreamily. He wasn't yet back to his normal self, still in kind of passion-fuelled haze. Moments earlier, as he had observed Elsie entering the library, he could not resist following her into the room in the hope of a little morning treat.

Elsie laughed whilst giving him her customary roll of the eyes, "Charles, there is no need to be sorry. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than for you to have your wicked way with me, here and now, up against this bookshelf …" Charles gave a loud, frustrated groan at that, reaching out to hold her close again, with Elsie holding him at arm's length and shaking her head, smiling in pretend annoyance,

" … however, we have made our decision to wait and so I think we should keep to that … besides, it is only 2 more days," Elsie reminded Charles, with the widest, more heart-felt, beautiful smile Charles had ever seen. Charles' heart skipped a beat at the thought of his truelove becoming his wife in just a two days' time.

"I have never longed for anything more Elsie … I mean marrying you of course… not … well actually ... I long for both!" Charles conceded, with a naughty grin.

Elsie giggled, "I long for both too Charles. Now be off with you!"

######

"Are you nervous Elsie?" Beryl asked, giving Elsie a knowing look as she sipped her tea.

"Nervous?" Elsie asked.

"Yes. You know … your wifely duties … are you nervous?" Beryl explained a little further.

Elsie spluttered into her tea, "Beryl, what a thing to ask!"

"Well, it's a big step isn't it? Have you ever … you know …?" Beryl probed.

"Beryl, honestly! This is not a conversation we should be having," Elsie said flustered.

"Why not? Who else are you going to have it with? Anyway, you may not have to worry about all that, you are nearly 60 after all, and Charles is even older!" Beryl added.

"And neither of us are dead yet, thank you very much!" Elsie said firmly, then could have kicked herself as she realised she had walked straight into Beryl's trap.

Beryl chuckled heartily, "Ah, so you have given it some thought after all!"

Elsie, rolled those eyes again, then conceded, "Of course I have."

"Well?" Beryl was growing impatient now, she wanted details.

"Well, Charles and I have already allowed ourselves to get close … … obviously we haven't … but we have … become very close," Elsie said vaguely.

"How close? Are we talking kissing? A bit of fumbling? Something more?" Beryl smiled.

"Yes, a little more … quite a lot more … ooh Beryl, we can hardly keep our hands off each other!" Elsie gave up trying to pretend.

"Ha-ha! I am very glad to hear it. I've said it before and I'll say it again, he's a dark horse that Charles Carson!" Beryl said with glee. Elsie could not help but join in with her friend's laughter.

"So, old grumpy is in good working order then?" Beryl chuckled.

"Beryl!" Elsie said shocked, and then as Beryl continued to stare at her with a wicked grin, she added, "Charles is in perfect working order thank you very much. I am a very lucky lady indeed!" Elsie responded, just as cheekily.

Both women continued to laugh as they drank their tea. Then Elsie added,

"I am a little nervous, truth be told."

"You have no need to be nervous after what you have just told me," Beryl reassured.

"A fumble in the library or the Blue Room hardly constitutes … you know …" Elsie stumbled.

Beryl raised her eyebrows and added, "…the Blue Room eh?" Elsie shook her head, then added anxiously,

"What if I can't please him? What if he is disappointed when we finally do ... ... I am sure he has had much more experience than me, most people have," Elsie added, biting her lip.

"He's hardly Rudolph Valentino!" Beryl offered, but then when she saw the worry in Elsie's eyes added,

"Elsie, you have nothing at all to worry about. Charles worships you … the way he looks at you, honestly, you will have no problem pleasing him, believe me … besides, he should be the one worrying about pleasing you, it's not all about the man's pleasure you know!"

"Ooh Beryl, you modern woman!" Elsie teased.

"Well it's true. You are bound to be a little anxious Elsie, I am sure Charles is too, but when two people love each other as much as you both do, it will always works itself out," Beryl soothed.

"Thank you Beryl," Elsie said warmly.

"And don't forget I want to hear every gory detail. My love life is non-existent and so I'll just have to live vicariously through you!" Beryl said.

"Well, we will have to find you a man Beryl Patmore, but in the meantime, I'll keep you fully updated!" Elsie joked.

"Fully updated about what?" Charles asked, as he entered the room.

Both women dissolved into fits of giggles, with Charles looking on in happy confusion. I never will understand women, he thought.

######

Charles was sitting in his chair in his pantry, dressed in a light grey suit, smart but lacking the rigid formality of his Butler's attire. He was also wearing his coat and hat. His face looked panicked.

"Do I have to go Elsie?" Charles said with great reluctance.

"Yes of course you do, they have organised this for you," Elsie reminded him.

"I know. I know. But I don't want to go to the pub with Thomas and Jimmy. I would rather stay here with you," he pleaded, taking hold of her hand and trying to pull her down into his lap.

"Charles, you will have great fun. It is very kind of them to organise this little drink for you, it's to wish you well before you get married. Your last chance to get drunk as a free man!" Elsie joked.

"I don't want to get drunk! I want to stay here and spend my evening with you," Charles explained.

"Charles, the day after next we'll be married. You'll then get to spend the rest of your life with me. The men want to buy you a drink and celebrate with you. It won't just be Thomas and Jimmy. Mr Bates will be there and Mr Molesley. They'll look after you, if that's what you are worried about? Alfred will be there too, and Tom Branson said he was coming," Elsie said with a smile.

"And what on earth is Mr Branson coming for?" Charles said exasperated.

"Because, Charles Carson, despite you being a grumpy old thing, he is very fond of you," Elsie said good-humouredly.

"It's you he is very fond of, he always did have a soft spot for you," Charles said tetchily.

"Well Charles, luckily for you I have never wanted a toyboy!" Elsie said sassily. Charles looked at her shocked,

"Elsie Hughes! The things you say sometimes!" Charles said, quite stunned.

"Now come on, they are all waiting in the kitchen for you, go on and enjoy yourself!" Elsie ordered, whilst pulling Charles up from his seat and guiding him to the door.

"I suppose I have no choice then," Charles continued in his cranky manner.

Elsie stopped, let go of Charles' arm, and gave him her most unyielding look. Charles realised he was in trouble and so forced himself to brighten his mood immediately.

"I am sorry Elsie. I know I am being a little crabby," Charles admitted.

"A little! You are being completely and utterly maddening. Those men care enough for you to want to share a drink with you to celebrate your upcoming marriage to me. They see that as something to celebrate Charles Carson and I had hoped you might too!" Elsie replied.

"Oh Elsie, of course I want to celebrate that. Oh my goodness Elsie, please don't say such a thing, you know that I am the happiest man alive to be marrying you. This is the best thing ever to happen to me in my entire life!" Charles said sincerely, pulling her close to him and resting his head on hers. Elsie smiled; she thought that might do the trick!

"Then, go and celebrate my sweetheart ... and enjoy yourself for heaven's sake!" Elsie said, kissing Charles hard on the lips. He smiled genuinely this time.

"I will Elsie. I will. And you and the ladies enjoy your little party!" Charles said, as he walked out of the door, turning and smiling back at Elsie.

"We certainly will Charles," Elsie said cheerfully.

Charles disappeared out of sight but Elsie heard Thomas in the distance say, "Mr Carson, wait until you see what we have in store for you!"

She giggled as she imagined the look of horror on poor Charles' face.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews- they really help me and I look forward to reading them x**

Chapter 32

"Do you think he wears his Butler uniform to bed?" Beryl asked, playfully. Altogether too much wine had been consumed by the downstairs ladies, and most were decidedly tipsy. Anna, Daisy and Ivy were sprawled on the floor, with Beryl, Elsie and Sarah, the new lady's maid, relaxing on the settee and chairs. Anna and Daisy had decorated Elsie's pantry with pink streamers, ribbons and silver horseshoes, as was traditional for a wedding.

"No, of course he doesn't!" Elsie replied.

"And how do you know that, Elsie Hughes?" Beryl teased.

Elsie was about to offer a retort when Daisy joined in, slurring a little, "… I think that would be quite cute." All of the women laughed hysterically. Daisy did not understand what was so funny, she had been quite serious.

"Well as cute as Charles may be in his Butler attire Daisy, I would rather he didn't wear it to bed!" Elsie added, and more hysteria followed. Elsie knew she was saying things she would never normally say in front of the girls but it had been such an enjoyable night and she was quite happy for them to see a more relaxed housekeeper for just one night.

"Speaking of Charles and bed …." Beryl added.

"Beryl!" Elsie cried.

"… we have a gift for you, from all of us, something for your wedding night!" Beryl winked, and all of the other women giggled. Beryl handed Elsie a large box, wrapped in a big purple ribbon.

Elsie opened the gift, unwrapping the layers of tissue paper. Her hands touched the most beautiful silk and she lifted the garment out of the box. Her jaw dropped open.

"Oh my, it is beautiful. It is so beautiful," Elsie said holding up the most stunning silk chemise, intricately decorated with lace. It was light pink in colour and had tiny roses around the neckline. With thin, elegant straps, it was the most delicate and pretty piece of clothing, or undergarment, Elsie had ever owned. She would never treat herself to such an extravagant item, well she had never had the need to before, she thought.

"Thank you so much. I love it," Elsie said, getting out of her seat to give each woman a thank you kiss and a hug.

"Well, we thought you … and Mr Carson … deserved a treat!" Anna said excitedly.

"He may have a heart attack when he sees me in this!" Elsie joked. All of the women laughed hysterically once again. Then Elsie cautiously added,

"Are you sure I am not too old to wear something like this? It is absolutely gorgeous but it is very … … revealing."

"And you will look wonderful in it. Now don't be modest Elsie Hughes, you have a fine figure and Charles won't be able to take his eyes off you," Beryl said with confidence.

"Well in that case, I can't wait!" Elsie giggled.

######

"Mr Carson, another beer?" Jimmy asked.

"Go on then lad, why not!" Charles replied. The men at his table smiled. Charles had finally relaxed, having been wound as tight as a spring when they first arrived at the Grantham Arms. However, several beers later, the great, sensible Butler of Downton had become quite good fun. John Bates had been charged by Anna to take good care of Mr Carson, but he had decided that a few drinks couldn't harm anyone.

"So, you finally won the heart of Downton's precious housekeeper then Mr Carson?" Tom Branson said sincerely.

"Indeed I did, Mr Branson. I am a very lucky man," Charles replied, knowing full well that his tongue was loosened due to drink, but seemingly quite happy to discuss his sweetheart.

"You certainly are Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes is one in a million," Thomas added, speaking with greater affection than anyone present was used to. Perhaps they would all let their guard down a little tonight.

"She is that. My Elsie is a beauty, inside and out; I honestly don't know how I managed to win her heart but I am extremely glad that I did … … and the day after next, she will be my wife," Charles said blissfully, beaming at the men before him.

"Imagine that … … Mrs Carson! How will we ever get used to calling Mrs Hughes by a different name?" Alfred asked.

"Oh I should think we'll get used to it pretty sharpish, otherwise Mrs Hughes, or should I say Mrs Carson, will have our guts for garters!" Jimmy exclaimed, having re-joined the table with a tray full of beers. The men laughed at the truth of that statement.

"Ha-ha! My Elsie certainly is a fiery one! My life will certainly never be dull," Charles said, a thrilled look on his face.

"Well, I hear you are quite a fiery one yourself Mr Carson," Mr Molesley said, quite out of character for him. All of the other men turned to look at him questioningly. Mr Molesley had been quite merry after his first beer; he was now three sheets to the wind.

"Whatever do you mean Mr Molesley?" Thomas asked, curious to know what this drunk man was referring to.

Mr Molesley, suddenly realising all eyes were on him, started to waver a little, "Oh, it was just something I heard Lady Mary telling Mrs Crawley … … I am sure there was no truth in it … …" he said, beginning to lose his train of thought, and resting his head back on the wall.

" … something about Mr Carson punching Lord Gilfellon!" Mr Molesley finished before finally dozing off to sleep. All eyes turned to Charles, growing admiration overtaking the men from Downton as they looked at the normally restrained Charles Carson in a new light.

Charles, lost for words or an explanation, said, "Anyone for another drink?"

######

"Oh, I hope I find a man who loves me like Mr Carson loves you…" Daisy said to Elsie wistfully, slurring a little more now, but with the brightest grin on her face. She had moved to sit on the sofa and so Elsie drew her into a motherly hug.

"I am sure you will Daisy. You will find your Prince Charming, believe me. Let's just hope you don't have to wait as long as I did!" Elsie jested, stroking Daisy's hair and giving her a warm kiss on the cheek. Daisy snuggled happily into Elsie's side.

The women, hearing a light tap on the door, turned as Mrs Crawley entered the room.

"We heard there was a party going on and we wanted to wish you well Mrs Hughes. May we come in?" Isobel Crawley asked.

"Of course you may, come on in and grab a seat!" Beryl cried and then added, "The more the merrier!"

Elsie smiled and was stunned to see Lady Grantham follow Mrs Crawley into her sitting room, followed by Lady Edith and Lady Rose. All of the Ladies were grinning from ear to ear.

"We thought you may be running a bit low!" Lady Edith laughed, holding two magnums of the finest champagne in the air.

"Well, you ladies are welcome to join us anytime! Ivy … go and grab some champagne flutes!" Beryl ordered.

######

"One, two, three!" Jimmy shouted, as the men downed another whisky chaser.

"Mr Carson, perhaps we should make that our last?" Mr Bates suggested, aware that not only would he be in serious trouble with Anna if he brought a comatose Mr Carson back to Downton, but knowing very well that Mrs Hughes would probably throttle him too!

"Our last Mr Bates? Goodness, you are a young man! Live a little … I only plan to get married once!" Charles declared merrily. Mr Bates laughed, despite himself, Mr Carson was going to have a very sore head in the morning; he was already quite drunk.

"I'll go and get another tray of whiskies!" Charles announced, getting up and ambling to the bar, stumbling from side to side as he made his way.

"Seven whisky chasers please!" Charles said amiably to Dorothy Felton, the landlord's wife, who was serving behind the bar.

"Well Charles Carson, it is not often we see you in the Grantham Arms," she said, as she poured the whisky.

"No, Mrs Felton, it isn't," Charles smiled.

"Now, since when do you call me Mrs Felton, Charles? It was always Dorothy to you ..." she said, leaning forward to whisper in Charles ear, "… in fact, if I remember correctly, in our more intimate moments you used to call me Dottie," she said flirtatiously.

Charles started to cough and splutter. He was not that drunk that he did not understand her meaning. Certainly, Charles and Dorothy had once had a little flirtation, that was long before she had married Mr Felton, and more importantly, long before Charles had met Elsie. Thinking back, Charles had always felt a little guilty about it; to him it was a bit of harmless fun but he had always worried that Dorothy had wanted something more. That is why he broke it off, all of those years ago.

"Mrs Felton ... Dorothy … what are you like!" Charles said, embarrassed, and looking nervously towards her husband at the other end of the bar. She smiled mischievously.

"So, you are getting married Charles Carson? And who is the lady who finally got a proposal out of the great Charles Carson?" she asked, there was suddenly a brittleness to her voice.

"I am marrying Elsie Hughes. My beautiful Elsie," Charles said contentedly, ignoring any harshness directed towards him.

"The spinster housekeeper!" Dorothy said, surprised.

"I beg your pardon! Kindly do not refer to Elsie in that way. She is the most beautiful woman and I am the luckiest man alive to have won her heart," Charles glared at the woman behind the bar.

Dorothy realised she had went too far and needed to apologise. He is still a very handsome man, she thought, particularly when he is angry. Then a more improper thought crossed her mind, that she certainly would not kick Charles Carson out of bed, given the chance.

"I am sorry Charles. That was very rude and unacceptable. I apologise. I meant no offence to Mrs Hughes. I am sure that you will be very happy together," she finished.

Charles was still fuming but was damned if this silly woman was going to spoil his night, "I am certain that we will," Charles said, handing her the money for the drinks and then picking up the tray and turning back towards his colleagues and friends. As he sat back on his stool, Tom Branson, who had been watching Charles talking to Mrs Felton at the bar, asked,

"Everything alright Mr Carson?"

"Absolutely, Mr Branson" Charles replied, downing his whisky in one gulp.

######

"Now, put your left foot in front of your right," Lady Rose explained. Beryl tried to follow this instruction but she had now drank so much wine and champagne, she almost fell over. Anna, caught her arm and steadied her. In the middle of Mrs Hughes' sitting room, Lady Rose was trying to teach Beryl, Anna, Mrs Crawley and Lady Edith the Charleston, with varying degrees of success.

Elsie sat with Lady Grantham, both sipping champagne, and chuckling heartily at the women before them.

"Thank you so much for joining us, Lady Grantham," Elsie said genuinely, this was not the first time she had been touched by the actions of her employer.

"Oh, Mrs Hughes, it is our absolute pleasure. I cannot remember when we all had so much fun! And I am truly elated for you and Mr Carson. You both deserve such happiness," Lady Grantham replied, grasping Mrs Hughes' hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you … and I do believe we are going to be very happy indeed," Elsie replied, with a warm smile.

"I have no doubt. I don't think I have ever seen anything quite so romantic as Mr Carson's run across the courtyard to declare his love for you!" Lady Grantham added.

"Yes that was quite something! And it only took him 20 years!" Elsie giggled, with Lady Grantham joining in her laughter.

"I have told Robert that he needs to live up to Mr Carson's example, I want him to do something equally thrilling for me!" Her Ladyship smiled, enjoying confiding in Mrs Hughes.

"Mrs Hughes, it is your turn now!" Lady Rose interrupted, grabbing Elsie's hand and pulling her onto the temporary dance floor.

"We should perform this dance at your wedding!" Beryl shouted, delighted with the idea. The other women fell about laughing.

######

Following Charles' conversation at the bar, things had returned to the good-natured banter of earlier. More beers and whisky had been consumed and all of the men were fairly sloshed. Charles was having a wonderful evening, despite his earlier reservations. He had never had many male friends, a few other Butler's in London that he met up with during the Season, but no-one who he would truly call a friend. In his respected position as Butler of Downton, he could not allow himself to get close to the other male staff. Therefore, tonight had been a unique experience for him and he had enjoyed every second in the company of these men.

Charles was now feeling decidedly drunk and when he stood, the room spun somewhat, so he quickly sat back down. He was starting to feel very hot and weary and perhaps needed a breath of fresh air to clear his head.

"Are you ok Mr Carson?" Mr Bates said, having watched the Butler wobble as he stood up. Mr Bates and Mr Branson were the only men still relatively sober, the rest were a lost cause.

"Quite fine yes Mr Bates … although I think I may … may go and get a little fresh air," Charles announced, rising unsteadily to his feet.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Mr Branson asked.

"No, no, I will be quite fine. I will only be a few minutes," Charles assured them.

"Ok, well don't stroll too far," Mr Bates advised.

"I am not a child Mr Bates. I will be quite fine," Charles slurred, as the two men smiled at him. Charles headed for the door, taking a long route as he found it impossible to walk in a straight line. Charles found the nearest bench and sat down wearily, sitting upright but with his head rested against the back of the seat, and his eyes closed. A little doze will do me the world of good, he thought. As he drifted off into a drunken sleep, his thoughts turned, as always, to his sweetheart. He smiled a soppy smile as he began to dream of holding Elsie, running his hands down her back and feeling her warmly cosseted against his chest.

He was unaware of the Landlady silently approaching. Standing behind the bench, she reached forward and ran her hand down Charles' chest, nibbling at his neck.

"Um Elsie …" Charles moaned.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

She continued to fondle his chest, kissing his neck, "Charles Carson, let's have some fun for old time's sake," she breathed against his ear.

Suddenly, hearing her voice, Charles roused from his drunken slumber,

"What the hell?!" he shouted, jumping up from the bench and staring horrified at Dorothy Felton.

"Charles, for heaven's sake. You were enjoying it a moment ago," Dorothy said, no shame evident at all.

"Enjoying it! Enjoying it! I was doing no such thing; I was asleep for god's sake! How dare you touch me! How dare you! I love Elsie. I would never betray Elsie. How dare you take advantage of me whilst I was sleeping!" Charles bellowed at the woman. He was suddenly very sober.

"Take advantage; I have never heard anything so ridiculous. How the hell have I taken advantage? You were murmuring in pleasure a minute ago …" Dorothy said brazenly.

"I was dreaming about Elsie … I was asleep ... oh my god, Elsie …" Charles panicked, he knew he had not intended to do anything wrong at all, he would never intentionally hurt Elsie, but another woman had kissed him, caressed him.

"Oh keep your hair on! Bloody hell, you have changed. Once upon a time you would have enjoyed it, you would have thrown me on the floor and …" she started to elaborate but was interrupted by Charles.

"Stop it! Stop it right now … I am disgusted to even hear you talk about it. You have a husband for heaven's sake … have you no shame?" Charles said, stunned by how unperturbed she seemed to be about all of this.

"Oh, he doesn't give two hoots what I get up to!" Dorothy claimed.

"Well maybe I should tell him, tell him that his wife goes around propositioning innocent men," Charles replied.

"Well, if you do that, I'll simply tell him it was you that propositioned me," she said confidently. Charles looked at her totally aghast, panic running through his mind at the thought of Elsie hearing such lies. Then out of the darkness, Charles was relieved to hear Tom Branson's voice,

"You won't be telling him any such thing Mrs Felton, because that would be a complete lie, and I am witness to that fact ... and we both know that Lord Grantham holds the tenancy rights to your public house, so should you spread one word of lies about this evening, I shall have your pub closed down quicker than you even knew possible," Tom said vehemently.

Finally, the brazen woman looked shocked.

"I think an apology is in order Mrs Felton," Tom added firmly.

"Oh for pity's sake, I apologise Charles. I should never have followed you out here. I will not say a word about this to anyone … … how was I to know that you are so head over heels in love with this Mrs Hughes woman, that you wouldn't be interested?" Dorothy grumbled.

"Well you know now! Elsie is my world. I will never be interested in another woman as long as I live," Charles said with assurance.

"Ooh well, lucky bloody Elsie!" Dorothy muttered, walking back to the pub.

"Thank you Mr Branson, thank you so much," Charles said genuinely.

"Nothing to thank me for … … my ... she is a right one isn't she?!" Tom said honestly.

"You are not kidding! Mr Branson, I want you to know that I really did nothing at all … absolutely nothing… I would never do that to Elsie," Charles said earnestly.

"Mr Carson, I know that. I watched the whole thing, well from the bit where you jumped up from the seat. If I had been here any earlier I would have stopped her myself. Even if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have doubted your loyalty to Mrs Hughes for a second Mr Carson, not for a second," Tom concluded.

Charles smiled a grateful smile, "Thank you Mr Branson; that means a lot to me." Charles felt the stress of a few moments ago starting to disperse.

"Come on, let's not allow that awful woman to spoil our evening … one for the road?" Tom asked.

"Why not Mr Branson, I think I could do with a drink!" Charles replied.

######

The other men were oblivious to the goings on outside the pub. As Tom and Charles walked towards them they heard Mr Molesley and Alfred singing some out of tune song very loudly, with Jimmy asleep against a wall and Thomas at the bar. Mr Bates smiled and rolled his eyes at the gathered drunkards as the two men approached,

"You have been gone a while. Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, couldn't be better, Mr Carson and I were just enjoying the night air," Tom said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you timed it well; here's Thomas with the drinks!"

The men spent the rest of the evening, getting pleasantly merrier. Mr Molesley was enjoying a second wind and regaling all and sundry with tales of his youth. Jimmy had woken up but was not able to make many lucid comments. Thomas was dozing and Alfred was still singing loudly but no-one could make out what song he was singing, even Mr Branson and Mr Bates were feeling a little worse for wear; and Charles Carson had topped up his alcohol after the unpleasantness of earlier and was feeling quite blotto once more. He had very much enjoyed this evening, despite the unfortunate interlude, but as much as he'd had fun, he really could not wait to get back to Elsie, his sweetheart.

######

The ladies of Downton, from both upstairs and downstairs, were crashed out around Elsie's sitting room in near exhaustion. They were laughing hysterically, having spent the last hour trying to perfect the Charleston!

"Who knew it would be so tiring?" Elsie panted.

"It looks so easy when they do it on the films!" Lady Edith added.

"I think I may be having a flaming heart attack!" Beryl joked, setting off another wave of laughter from all of the women present.

"I feel like I have run a marathon!" Isobel Crawley wheezed.

The women were then distracted by a faint noise in the distance. What was it? It sounded like some sort of tune, then they was some scraping noises and what sounded like a big crash. Then there was that tune again. It was getting louder. The women all looked puzzled, trying to work out what it was. It sounded like singing.

"I vaguely recognise that … now what is it again?" Beryl asked. The women all strained to hear it clearly.

"I think someone is singing Daisy Bell," Anna answered.

"Ooh that's it … _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do,_" Beryl began to sing, whilst the other women giggled. The singing in the corridor was getting louder. They then heard laughter and voices,

"Mr Carson, you need to be quiet! The rest of the house are probably in bed!" said a male voice, followed by lots of hushing noises. The women looked at each other, trying to muffle their giggles. Elsie rolled her eyes as it dawned on her who was singing.

"It sounds like that song but I don't think he's singing 'Daisy', it sounds like ….. um ….it sounds like ….. Elsie! He's singing about you Elsie!" Beryl said joyfully. More laughter followed from the women as they heard Charles Carson singing with deafening volume,

_"Elsie, Elsie__, give me your answer, do,_

_I'm half-crazy all for the love of you._

_It won't be a stylish marriage,_

_I can't afford a carriage,_

_But you'd look sweet, upon the seat,_

_Of a bicycle built for two …"_

Elsie's heart could have burst; that sweet, adorable man. That sweet, adorable, drunk man, she thought. What was she to do with him? Drunk as a lord and singing at the top of his voice for the entire house to hear! Then another voice broke into the singing,

"Mr Carson, honestly, you are going to wake the whole house!" Mr Bates laughed, trying hard to be serious.

"Nonsense! I am just singing for my Elsie! I love my Elsie! She is my sweet girl … she is my beautiful girl and I am her boy!" Charles said, in the most delighted child-like tone.

The women listened carefully to the conversation that was going on outside the room, warm smiles across their faces.

"I know she is Mr Carson and a very lucky man you are too. Now, let's get you upstairs and you can sing to Mrs Hughes in the morning!" Mr Branson's voice said, trying to soothe the tipsy Charles and get him to bed. However, neither man had any luck,

"_Elsie, Elsie, give me your answer, do ….."_ Charles voice boomed happily once more. The women continued to enjoy this little musical interlude. Elsie was giggling with them, but then took pity on Mr Bates and Mr Branson, and decided to lend a hand.

She opened the door to her sitting room, to be greeted by Charles, still singing, and the other men holding him up at either side.

"Hello Charles!" Elsie said amused.

"Elsie … my sweetheart! Mr Bates, Mr Branson, it's my Elsie!" Charles said merrily, sheer happiness exuding from every pore at catching sight of his beloved.

The two men laughed warmly, as did the women inside the sitting-room, who were still out of sight from Charles. Elsie smiled at her Butler, shaking her head in mock exasperation but mirroring his delighted expression. He was still being supported by the two men.

"Gentleman, I can take it from here, you get off to bed," Elsie said to Tom Branson and John Bates. They looked at her, questioning if she was sure, but Elsie nodded in reply and winked at them, "I'll be fine" she said. They returned her smile, patted Charles on the back, and headed down the corridor. Charles was standing upright on his own. A miracle, Elsie thought.

"Elsie, I was singing for you … I have sang all of the way from the village … singing for my beautiful girl … _Elsie, Elsie, give me …_"Charles began again but was interrupted by Elsie.

"Alright Charles, I get the idea!" Elsie giggled, drunk Charles really was rather sweet; and god bless the men for having to listen to him all of the way home.

"I love you with all of my heart, Elsie Hughes," Charles said softly, stumbling forward gently, wearing the most beautiful yet innocent smile. As she stood in the doorway, she reached out and took hold of his hand,

"I love you too, Charles," Elsie said, meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

She was just about to introduce him to the gaggle of women in her room, he had no clue that they were there, when Charles lunged forward, grasping her around the waist, his lips meeting hers in a hot-blooded kiss. Before she could stop him, his hands had slid down her body to clutch her buttocks tightly, groans escaping as he ravaged her body, sucked and teased her mouth, thrusting against her and gripping her so tightly to him that she could feel his whole body shudder. They stumbled backwards into the room, Elsie having to grasp the back of his head with both hands to steady herself. Charles continued furiously kissing and biting Elsie's lips, moaning in lust, as he pushed her up against the wall.

Elsie struggled to break free, his desire was so strong, but when he released her lips for a second, she squealed,

"Charles … … Charles turn around, for goodness sake, turn around." Despite her own embarrassment, she could not help but see the funny side of all of this; he would be horrified when he finally realised they were not alone. He continued to kiss her, his tongue exploring her mouth, one hand still gripping her behind, the other hand trying to unbutton her blouse as he pressed her hard up against the wall. Then, smiling against her mouth he said,

"Elsie Hughes, why do you want me to turn around? Do you want to look at my bottom?" Charles said cheekily.

"Not quite!" Elsie said, a little breathless, then added, "Just turn!"

Charles grinned, the last thing he wanted to do was let go of Elsie, but he decided to humour her. He dropped his hands and spun around with a flourish, only to be confronted with nine women gaping at him with overjoyed yet astounded expressions on their faces. Charles gazed back at them dumb-founded, completely at a loss for words. Elsie stood beside him, also dumbstruck.

"It's always the quiet ones!" Beryl concluded.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews- it is lovely to read them x**

Chapter 34

Charles and Elsie remained dumbstruck, facing the amused group of women. Neither had spoken, both still a little breathless. If Elsie had faced a more embarrassing situation in her life, she was hard pressed to think of it. She looked up at Charles, as he turned to face her. She was glowering at him, trying to urge to him to say something. You got us into this mess so the least you can do is get us out of it, she thought. Finally, Charles took a deep breath and spoke,

"I am ever so sorry Ladies; I don't know what came over me. I cannot apologise enough for my unseemly behaviour. It was most unbecoming of a gentleman of this household and I offer my sincere apology that you had to witness it."

He then looked at Elsie, "I also apologise to Elsie for any embarrassment or discomfort I may have caused her …"

"Well, if you don't want to cause her any discomfort, perhaps next time don't push her up against the wall quite so hard!" Beryl laughed heartily. The rest of the women tried to stifle their giggles; they could see how uncomfortable Mr Carson was feeling.

"Beryl, honestly!" Elsie said. Charles looked mortified.

"I … I … I obviously did not know you ladies were here … had I known … I would never … I mean even if you had not been here … I … I don't normally behave in such an … an … uncouth manner … Elsie and I are not married yet … and I wouldn't want you to think … that would not be proper … Elsie … Elsie is not that kind of lady … I mean not that kissing someone you love is wrong in any way … because it is not … of course I kiss Elsie … and she kisses me … she often kisses me in fact … oh god … not in an improper way you understand … but we do kiss … because … because we love each other and of course I like to kiss Elsie and to hold her … oh goodness when I say hold, I don't mean … oh … I don't really know what I mean … I think I should stop now …" Charles spluttered, looking at Elsie, with a helpless expression on his face.

Elsie looked at him, her mouth gaping open in bemusement, shaking her head, totally bewildered as she watched him dig a deeper and deeper hole for himself in front of the assembled women,

"That is probably for the best," Elsie stated dryly, rolling her eyes.

Then Lady Grantham spoke, "Mr Carson, now that is enough with these apologies. Goodness, you have done nothing wrong at all. You did not know we were here. You are both to be married the day after next for heaven's sake, you are in the first flush of love and it is only natural that you would enjoy sharing affection with one another."

"Well it's been a long 'flush'; about 20 years to be exact!" Beryl jumped in. Everyone laughed.

"Truth be told, Mr Carson, I think we are all probably a little jealous. Mrs Hughes is a very lucky lady indeed to have such an attentive man," Lady Grantham said, smiling delightedly at the pair in front of her.

Lady Rose agreed whole-heartedly, adding, "I could not agree more. I wish I could find a man to ravage me like that!"

"I can't remember the last time someone kissed me with such lust …" Mrs Crawley said wistfully, the champagne finally taking effect.

Elsie and Charles shared the same thought in that moment: dear lord let the ground open up and swallow me.

"Right … well that is wonderful … now, Charles, why don't you go through to the kitchen and make yourself a strong coffee … the ladies and I will just say good night and then I'll come through and join you," Elsie said, finally taking control of the situation to restore some sort of order.

"Yes …Yes … I will do that … good … yes … that is what I will do … apologies again ladies …." Charles blundered, as he made his way to the door.

"Charles," Elsie called. He stopped and turned towards her, expecting perhaps some kind of admonishment. But instead, she approached him smiling, cupping his face in both hands and giving him the gentlest, most meaningful, sweet kiss. He beamed in return, his eyes filled with love.

"That's better!" she said blissfully.

######

"Not so loud Robert, for pity's sake!" Lady Grantham barked.

"What? I was only stirring my tea," Lord Grantham said, puzzled.

"Well, don't stir it so loudly!" she replied.

When he placed his teaspoon on his saucer it made a tiny sound, yet it was followed by groans from all of the women around the breakfast table.

"What in heaven's is going on? Why are you all groaning? And Cora, you don't even normally join us for breakfast?" His Lordship said, baffled.

"I felt I needed something a little more substantial this morning Robert, that's all …" she replied, and then when he continued to stare at her in confusion, she added, "We may all have had a little too much champagne last night!"

"Ahh … now I see… you are all a little worse for wear this morning! And how about Mrs Hughes, Carson, how is she feeling this morning?" Lord Grantham asked jovially.

Mr Carson who had been trying to blend into the wall of the breakfast room all morning, hoping not to have to speak or look at any of the ladies, stepped forward and replied,

"She is quite well Lord Grantham. I think it's her Scottish blood, she could drink most men under the table!" Charles joked, then shook himself when he realised how informally he had just spoken.

"Ha-ha! Wonderful! Well it certainly looks like the ladies had a good evening?" Lord Grantham surmised.

"We certainly did, we had great fun … … although I think Mrs Hughes had an even better evening!" Lady Edith added, giving Mr Carson a mischievous grin. Charles, let out a short gasp, turned and busied himself with the crockery at the side of the room.

"Only one more day as a free man, Carson!" Lord Grantham jested. Charles smiled, thinking to himself that he could not actually wait until he was no longer free.

######

Elsie was sitting at her desk, getting her final few invoices completed. She was under the strictest orders from Beryl that she must not work too hard today, and in fact at teatime she would be heading to Mrs Crawley's home, where she would stay the night. Elsie had thought it silly when this idea was first muted but everyone had insisted, it would not do for the bride to see the groom on the night before her wedding. So before dinner, Elsie and Beryl, her maid of honour, would be making their way to Crawley House. Beryl had been cooking up a feast all day, in preparation for this evenings dinner, so Daisy would only have to do the finishing touches, and in preparation for tomorrows wedding buffet.

Elsie and Charles had not wanted a large wedding; they would have preferred a small affair with simply a few close friends. However, the family had wanted to make this a special occasion for Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, their beloved Butler and Housekeeper, and so the wedding plans had seemed to grow and grow. Elsie had stood her ground over a sit-down wedding meal, however, so the guests would enjoy a wedding buffet instead, much more relaxed Elsie thought. The Grantham's had very kindly also drafted in temporary servants for the day, so that the staff of Downton could enjoy their friend's wedding as guests.

As Elsie continued her work, Charles entered her sitting-room. She looked up, very pleased to see him,

"How was it? No-one mentioned last night did they?" Elsie asked, giggling.

"Not quite! To be honest, I think I got off lightly," Charles smiled.

Elsie stood and draped both arms around the shoulders of her man, resting her head on his chest, as he drew her to him and gave her a lovely, big hug. They stood in silence, just enjoying each other's closeness. Charles kissed her hair and softly stroked her back.

"I am going to miss you this evening," Charles said.

"I'll miss you too but just think, this time tomorrow, we'll be husband and wife," Elsie said excitedly. Charles placed a tiny kiss on her nose.

"I don't think there was ever a happier man," Charles said truthfully. Elsie reached up and playfully kissed his nose, caressing his neck with her hands, then reaching on tip-toes to plant tiny kisses on his neck, and along his jaw.

"Mmmm Elsie," Charles whispered. Elsie smiled and continued to kiss and stroke his neck, and then something caught her eye.

"What's this Charles?" Elsie said.

"Umm?" Charles asked, he wasn't sure what she meant but he wished she would keep kissing his neck.

"You have a mark, right here," Elsie said, stroking the scar on his neck. A feeling of unease started to rise in Charles, as his mind began to process what it might be.

"Charles, it looks like a bite mark!" Elsie gasped.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Charles, it is a bite mark! Who on earth has bitten your neck?" Elsie said, finding it very difficult to stay calm.

"Elsie, it is not what you think …" Charles tried to reassure her.

"I don't know what I think! Tell me Charles!" Elsie demanded.

"Elsie, please sit down and I'll tell you everything. Every single thing, but you must believe me Elsie, when I say I really did nothing wrong at all, I love you too much Elsie and I would never do anything to hurt you ... there is a simple explanation for this, you just have to trust me … … oh I wish I had told you last night but with everything that happened …" Charles was hyper-ventilating, he was terrified, terrified of losing Elsie.

"Told me what Charles?" Elsie was nearing hysteria herself, the worst of thoughts crashing through her mind.

"Elsie, last night, when the men and I were at the pub, I got very drunk and I felt drowsy …. so I went outside to get some fresh air … I must have dozed off … and the next thing I knew … Elsie I was asleep, I was asleep dreaming of you …"

"So help me Charles Carson, tell me what happened before I throttle you here and now!" Elsie screamed.

"… I woke up … I woke up because I heard a woman's voice that wasn't you … she was kissing and biting my neck …" Charles continued, racing through his words to get to the reassuring part quickly, at least he hoped it was reassuring.

Elsie slumped into a seat, trying to calm her breathing, as she listened to Charles.

"Elsie, I immediately jumped up, shouted and screamed at the woman, said how dare she! Told her how much I loved you, how there would never be another woman as long as I lived, that I would never betray you … I swear Elsie, nothing happened …ask Mr Branson, he saw it all and defended me, made her apologise …" Charles gasped.

"Charles that does not make any sense at all … I may think you are gorgeous but you are hardly so irresistible that random women just throw themselves at you!" Elsie said, completely confused.

"No, no, of course not … she wasn't a random woman ... she was someone that … many, many years ago … I had a flirtation with … long before I met you Elsie … there has not been anyone else since I met you … I think … well maybe … she still holds a bit of a torch for me …" Charles said, fear had taken hold of his whole body.

"And who is this woman?" Elsie demanded.

"Mrs Felton, Dorothy Felton," Charles answered.

"The Landlord's wife!" Elsie shrieked.

"Yes, the very same … she had served me at the bar, made some disparaging comments about us … I put her in her place of course … but then when I went outside, she must have followed me out … Elsie I had no idea … I was stunned and appalled when I woke and realised what she was doing … Elsie, you have to believe me … I love you and I would never be unfaithful to you … please Elsie …" Charles pleaded, tears were falling down his cheeks. He was so scared of losing Elsie.

Elsie looked at the man she loved before her, there was not an unfaithful bone in Charles' body and she knew it. He was the most honourable of men and the poor thing had obviously been totally shaken by the events of last night,

"Of course I believe you Charles. I trust you completely and that hussy is not going to come between us. Come here," Elsie said, as she stood and reached out to take Charles in her arms, comforting him with kisses and touches as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I was so scared Elsie, so scared you would be angry with me … I should not have got drunk … none of this would have happened if I had not drank so much," Charles sniffled.

"Hey, come on now, there is nothing wrong with getting a little merry once in a while … it's not your fault she decided to take advantage and pounce on you! You should have told me last night though Charles," Elsie consoled him.

"I know, I know I should have told you but ... it was just so awful Elsie, when I realised what had happened … I had been having such an enjoyable night and then, the thought of you, thinking I might betray you …" Charles added, his eyes still teary.

"I know, sweetheart, I know, there, there, my love, I love you Charles," she soothed, still holding him tightly.

"I love you Elsie and all of my dreams will come true tomorrow when you become my wife," Charles kissed Elsie slowly, trying to pour all of his love into that one kiss; she returned his kiss with ardour. Elsie then raised herself again to hug him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms tightly around him. He gripped her snugly around the waist and lifted her clear from the ground. He twirled her around in the air, his tears being replaced with relief and laughter. Elsie squealed in pleasure, both relaxing in each other's arms and sharing a joyous moment.

######

"Have you got everything?" Beryl asked.

Elsie was lost in her own thoughts and did not hear Beryl.

"Elsie my girl, are you with me?" Beryl said good-humouredly, trying to break her friend from her daydream.

"Oh, sorry Beryl, I was just thinking…" Elsie said pensively.

"Penny for those thoughts?" Beryl smiled.

"I just cannot believe this is happening to me Beryl. I have wanted to marry that man for so long … it seems unreal that it is actually happening ... that tomorrow I will be Mrs Charles Carson," Elsie smiled delightedly.

"Well believe it Elsie, because it is happening and I could not wish you greater happiness," Beryl said sincerely.

Elsie immediately hugged Beryl tightly, she truly loved her friend.

"Now, now, let's not get all soppy just yet! We'll be bad enough tomorrow. Now, have you got everything you need?" Beryl asked.

"Yes, I think so … Anna is bringing the dress tomorrow and I have everything else," Elsie confirmed.

"Right, well then go and say goodbye to your Butler and then we'll be off!" Beryl joked.

"Butler at your service!" Charles said, as he entered the room.

Beryl laughed, "I'll wait outside Elsie and you, young man, I'll see you at the church tomorrow," Beryl said, patting Charles on the arm. She blushed when Charles bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you for looking after Elsie."

Elsie smiled at her husband-to-be and her best friend, and watched Beryl head out through the door.

"Well Charles Carson, I believe this is it. The last time you'll get to kiss Elsie Hughes!" she teased.

"Oh my! Well, I'll have to make it memorable!" Charles kidded, sweeping Elsie up into the most adorable, loving kiss and leaving her just a little breathless.

"Umm, I love you Charles," she purred.

"I love you Elsie," Charles said as he gently released her, taking hold of her hand and kissing it.

"I will see you at the church, Elsie Hughes," Charles grinned.

"Yes, I will see you at the church Charles," Elsie repeated, giving him one more little kiss for good measure, then adding, "I'll try not to be late!"

Charles laughed, as Elsie swirled around to walk out of the door. As she reached the doorway, she turned to take one last look at Charles and, resting on the door frame, she felt radiant with happiness. She finally walked out of her sitting room, and out of Downton, gleaming at the thought that when she returned to Downton tomorrow, she would be Mrs Carson!

**A/N: I thought we should have a little chapter without too much angst - thanks for reviewing. We have almost reached the happy day - and night! X**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews- it is always fantastic to read your thoughts x**

Chapter 36

"Cheers!" Elsie said, as she clinked glasses with Beryl and Anna.

"I could get a taste for this champagne!" Anna giggled.

The three women were in the guest bedroom at Crawley House. Elsie was still in her dressing gown but the other two women were already dressed for the wedding. Elsie was sitting in front of the mirror, as Anna placed her glass down on the bedside table, and continued to style Elsie's hair. She had decided on a softer style than usual; gone were the tight, pinned curls, instead her hair was pulled back into a loose chignon. It was classic and feminine and made Elsie look years younger. Anna was now placing tiny diamond hair pins into her hair to give a touch of glamour. Elsie's make-up was simple but stunning; charcoal eyeliner created smoky eyes, some pink rouge on her cheeks and deep plum lips.

"You look radiant, Elsie," Beryl said.

"Oh, thank you. I must say, despite not wanting a fuss, I feel a million dollars!" Elsie laughed.

"And so you should, Mrs Hughes. You look beautiful, and Mr Carson will not be able to take his eyes off you!" Anna smiled.

"Well, I don't know about that but I really do like my hair and make-up Anna, thank you so much," Elsie said, swivelling her head towards the mirror to see her hairstyle from all angles.

"Right, shall we get you into your dress?" Beryl asked.

Elsie nodded. She had chosen a timeless dress, in ivory satin; the bodice was nipped in at the waist and the neckline was V-shaped and edged with the finest beading and lace, respectable but tempting. The long satin sleeves were also embroidered with lace, in the design of tiny roses and thistles, to symbolise Charles' English heritage and Elsie's Scottish roots. It had a long, full skirt that flowed to the floor to complete the elegant design. It was a beautiful dress and was perfectly suited to her years.

As Elsie stepped into the dress in just her corset, stockings and suspenders, Beryl and Anna gently lifted the dress onto her shoulders and then fastened the tiny hooks into place. The dress skimmed Elsie's body perfectly and displayed her hour-glass figure exquisitely. Elsie never usually gave much thought to her clothes, and rarely wore make-up, as Housekeeper it was simply unnecessary and not appropriate, but today, on her wedding day to Charles, she felt as stylish and graceful as any of the ladies she was used to serving.

Elsie turned as she heard sniffles, only to see Beryl and Anna in tears. She looked at them questioningly and Anna answered,

"You look so stunning," Anna sobbed.

"Charles may well pass out when he sees you!" Beryl added, whimpering.

Elsie giggled, "Come here!" as she walked towards the women, reaching out to give them a warm hug.

"No!" Beryl suddenly shouted, "Don't crease your dress!" she finished. Elsie returned her arms to her side, shook her head good-humouredly and instead gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't thank you both enough for everything you have done for me, and I don't just mean being here today and getting me dressed … … I mean always being here for me and supporting me," Elsie said sincerely.

"It is our pleasure Elsie," Beryl replied.

"It certainly is," Anna added.

"Well then, let's raise a toast to many more happy years of friendship," Elsie said as she raised her champagne flute once more.

"To friendship!" Anna and Beryl said together.

######

"On damn and blast! Damn and blast!" Charles shouted. John Bates entered his pantry.

"Can I help you Mr Carson?" he asked.

"This retched tie is faulty! It is faulty Mr Bates! What am I going to do? I can't marry Elsie without a tie!" Charles cried.

"Mr Carson, of course it's not faulty. Let me try," he said, as took hold of the offending garment and tied it with ease almost immediately.

"Oh ... it seems to be working now!" Charles said, exhaling slowly to try to calm his frayed nerves. Mr Bates, Charles' best man, smiled warmly at the groom. They were both in full morning dress with Charles wearing an Oxford grey coat and waistcoat with cashmere grey trousers.

"Mr Carson, how about we get a little fresh air?" Mr Bates suggested, he could see how jumpy the Butler was.

"Yes that may be wise, Mr Bates," Charles said as he followed him out of the door.

The two men sat on the bench, looking across the gardens of Downton. As Mr Bates looked across at Charles, he could see him fidgeting and tapping his fingers anxiously on the seat.

"What if she changes her mind Mr Bates? What if Elsie decides she doesn't want to marry an old grump like me?" Charles said panicked.

"Mr Carson, there is more chance of Thomas marrying the Dowager Countess than there is of Mrs Hughes standing you up!" Mr Bates joked. Yet Charles, did not smile.

"But I have made her wait so long … so many wasted years … I don't deserve her Mr Bates, I really don't," Charles stated.

"Well I have to disagree Mr Carson, I cannot think of two people who deserve happiness more. Mrs Hughes loves you Mr Carson, that is plain to see. She wants to be your wife and I know you will be exceptionally happy together for many, many years to come," Mr Bates assured.

"But … … what if I make a poor husband? I have never been married … … I don't know how to be a good husband," Charles said worriedly.

"Mr Carson, there is no real secret. You simply need to love and cherish Mrs Hughes, to care for her always, and to make her always feel special … and from the twinkle in her eyes over recent weeks, I don't think you'll have any problems at all!" Mr Bates said cheekily.

Charles finally laughed, feeling some of the tension ebb away. He had wanted Elsie for so long; the thought of having her as his wife made him deliriously happy and it was difficult for him to accept that he was worthy of such joy.

"Yes Mr Bates, I believe you are right and I simply need to accept that I am a very lucky man and enjoy every second!" Charles grinned.

"Good, well let's go inside and have a whisky to toast your good luck!" Mr Bates said.

######

As Anna and Beryl fussed around Elsie, they heard a light tap at the door,

"May we come in?" Mrs Crawley said from outside in the hall.

"Of course, I am quite decent!" Elsie jested, regretting it immediately as Lord Grantham followed Mrs Crawley into the room. He smiled and said,

"I'm glad to hear it Mrs Hughes or Mr Carson would probably clobber me!"

The women laughed. Elsie had been extremely touched when Lord Grantham had asked if he could have the honour of giving her away. She would never have dreamt of asking his Lordship, and had planned on asking perhaps Thomas, given that Mr Bates was already Charles' best man. However, Lord Grantham had insisted and she had been delighted to accept. He stared at Elsie with much admiration,

"You look an absolute vision Mrs Hughes … … very beautiful indeed," he blushed, not used to paying such personal compliments to his Housekeeper, particularly surrounded by a group of women who looked at him so warmly.

"Thank you Lord Grantham. You look very handsome yourself!" Elsie said, wondering with shock where that comment came from, she would put that down to wedding day jitters. His Lordship had the good grace to laugh.

"Well then ladies, our cars await, shall we get going?" he asked.

######

Charles sat at the front of the Church, with Mr Bates alongside. Behind him, sat Lady Grantham, the Dowager Countess, Lady Edith and Lady Rose. Across the aisle sat his colleagues and friends from Downton: Daisy, Thomas, Alfred, Jimmy and the others. The other pews were filled with friends and acquaintances from the village. Charles had calmed somewhat and the whisky had certainly helped. It was a highly unusual situation for him, to be at the front of the church with attentions focused on him, rather than sitting at the back as a servant and in his 'proper' place. He would ordinarily have been filled with unease, however the fact that he was sitting here, waiting for Elsie to arrive to become his wife, filled him with the most wonderful joy and anticipation.

Charles heard a cough behind him. He didn't turn until he heard a further, more determined cough follow the first. When he turned, he was gobsmacked to see Lady Mary standing before him. She beamed at him and said,

"Someone told me there was a wedding Carson and you know how I like a good wedding!"

"Lady Mary … how on earth? You were in Scotland … you have come all of the way from Scotland?" Charles asked, stunned. He had never expected Lady Mary to be at his wedding, despite very much wanting her to be there. She meant so much to him.

"Of course I have Carson, I would not miss this wedding for the world .. to finally see my dear friend married to the woman he loves … I can't think of anything that would make me happier," Lady Mary said, her voice cracking. It had been only a short time since her own wedding and events since had turned her happiness into tragedy.

"It means so much to me that you are here Lady Mary. I know this cannot be easy for you. I am very grateful," Charles said, choking on his words, as the emotions overtook him.

"It is my pleasure," she said, leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek. She patted his arm and then sat down to join her family.

Charles sat back down too. He looked at his pocket watch; Elsie should be here at any moment. He could not wait to marry his beautiful girl. He could no longer hide his delight at the thought of marrying Elsie, he grinned from ear to ear as he sat and waited. He thought of spending the rest of his life with her, waking next to her each morning and falling asleep with her in his arms each night. He also thought of the many things they could get up to throughout the night but then he forced those thoughts to the back of his mind; such thoughts would not be appropriate now! However, he could not wait for that either! He turned to Mr Bates, a beaming smile on his face. Mr Bates returned that smile, genuinely happy for Mr Carson, a man for whom he had the utmost respect. He observed as Charles looked at his pocket watch again,

"She'll be here Mr Carson, don't you worry, she'll be here!" Mr Bates assured.

######

Beryl, Anna and Mrs Crawley had headed off to the Church in the first car, with Elsie and Lord Grantham travelling in the second. The two sat, looking out at the village, as they made their way to the Church.

"Are you ok Mrs Hughes?" Lord Grantham asked.

"Perfectly," Elsie replied and she meant it. She was a little nervous of course; this was a significant event, something she had longed for, for years. It was a huge step to get married, to devote herself to another, particularly at her age, as she was used to her independence. However, marrying Charles would be bringing so much more to her life; she knew that, until she had fallen in love with him, she hadn't really lived at all. He made her complete.

As she looked out at the passing cottages and shops, her eyes suddenly fixed on the Grantham Arms.

"Stop!" she said loudly, as the car screeched to a halt.

"Is everything well Mrs Hughes?" Lord Grantham asked, concern and confusion tinging his voice.

"Yes, fine … sorry about that … I just … just … would you mind if I … hopped out of the car for a moment?" Elsie asked, knowing this must sound like a bizarre request.

"Hopped out? Mrs Hughes, where on earth are you planning to go?" Lord Grantham asked, completely perplexed.

"To the Grantham Arms!" Elsie stated.

"Do you need a drink?! I don't think the pub will be open just yet," His Lordship offered, thinking to himself that perhaps the housekeeper needed some Dutch courage.

Elsie smiled, "No, no. I don't need a drink … there is just someone I need a quick word with," Elsie said vaguely. She knew her behaviour must seem very peculiar.

"Now? Are you sure you need to speak to them now? Mr Carson and the entire congregation will be waiting," Lord Grantham explained.

"Lord Grantham, I know this must seem odd. I am afraid this is a private matter and I cannot explain but I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about, it is just something I must do … I will be very quick," Elsie added.

Lord Grantham whilst confused, could see how determined his Housekeeper was. He knew Mrs Hughes well enough, after all of these years, and so he knew that if this was important to her, then she must have good reason.

"Very well Mrs Hughes. Would you like me to come with you?"

"No need, Your Lordship, this is something I need to do for myself," Elsie said, as she opened the car door and stepped down, smiling reassuringly at his Lordship.

He watched her as she strode towards the public house, and disappeared inside.

######

Charles was starting to grow anxious again. It was customary for the bride to be late but he had thought Elsie would be here by now. He looked at his pocket watch again, and then turned to glance at the back of the Church, still no sign. Beryl, Anna and Mrs Crawley had arrived 5 minutes ago. They said Elsie and Lord Grantham were close behind. What on earth could have happened? All sorts of horrifying thoughts flashed through Charles' mind. Maybe there had been an accident? Maybe Elsie had had second thoughts? He looked at his watch again. Please god Elsie, please god hurry up, he thought.

######

"We are not open!" Dorothy Felton shouted, her back turned to the door as she heard someone enter. She was scrubbing the bar surface and at first, did not even turn around.

"I don't really care whether you are open or not- I want a word with you Mrs Felton," Elsie said, controlled anger in her voice.

Dorothy turned immediately, flummoxed, as she realised who was standing before her, and in her wedding dress.

"I don't want any trouble," the Landlady said, obviously very rattled.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you leapt on my fiancée!" Elsie said adamantly.

Dorothy took a huge gulp. This Scottish woman looked like she wanted to kill her! She started to speak but Elsie instantly hushed her.

"This won't take long Mrs Felton … I have a wedding to go to. Let me just make one thing clear …" Elsie said, steely determination in her voice as she continued, " …if you ever come near Charles again, my wonderful, honourable Charles, if you ever so much as look at him again, I will seek you out, drag you outside, and personally tear you limb from limb! Is that understood?" Elsie screamed. Dorothy looked terrified by the force of that assertion. However, her cockiness soon rose to the surface once more.

"Yes … yes …quite clear … for heaven's sake it was only a bit of harmless fun …any one would think you were worried he might enjoy it …" Dorothy said smirking, deliberately trying to wind Elsie up. Elsie saw red, and lifted her hand, moving it swiftly towards the other woman's face. Dorothy cowered as she predicted the impact that was about to come her way. However, just as Elsie's hand was an inch from the other woman's face, she stopped, her hand freezing in mid-air. Dorothy was breathing heavily. Elsie shook her head with a wry laugh,

"You are not worth it … I am so much better than that ... ... and I have a wonderful man waiting to marry me," and with a smile, she turned and walked out of the pub.

######

As Charles sat counting the seconds on his watch, even Beryl and Mr Bates were starting to panic. Where on earth was Elsie?

Then a few moments later, the church organ started to play, and the wedding march began. The Congregation stood, as did Charles, in total and utter relief. He turned to look towards the back of the Church, where he caught a glimpse of Elsie, his beautiful Elsie, linking arms with Lord Grantham. Her face lit up as she glowed at Charles. He was astounded, never before had he seen anyone look quite so breath-taking. It was like the world had stopped turning as Charles and Elsie locked eyes, feeling like no-one else existed in that moment, overwhelming love filling their souls.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Elsie glided down the aisle on the arm of Lord Grantham. At the half way point she looked up at His Lordship, only to see him smiling down at her. As he touched the hand that was resting on his arm, he gave her a proud smile. The assembled crowds were beaming at Elsie as she walked down the aisle. She looked sensational and there were small gasps as she moved forward, closer and closer to the man she loved. There was an atmosphere of undiluted joy as their friends were openly delighted to see these two much-loved people find personal happiness at last. They had given their lives to Downton and now it was time to give the rest of their lives to one another.

Daisy, Anna and Ivy were teary as Elsie approached, Elsie gave them a warm smile as she walked by them. Even Thomas looked emotional to see this woman, whom he regarded with such respect and care, walking down the aisle. The other gentleman tried to conceal their emotions but Elsie was sure that she noticed some sniffles as she smiled in their direction. Elsie looked to her right, and could see Lady Edith and Lady Rose wiping their eyes with handkerchiefs. She then noticed, with surprise, Lady Mary sitting alongside them. Oh how wonderful, Elsie thought, as she knew how thrilled Charles would be to have her there. Lady Mary winked at Elsie as she passed and mouthed the word, 'Beautiful' at Elsie, with a delighted expression. Elsie grinned in return. Lady Grantham, the Dowager Countess and Mrs Crawley sat in front, two of the ladies wore joyful smiles, one looked as stern as ever. Elsie gave a little giggle; she had always thought the Dowager wanted Charles for herself!

Charles stood mesmerised as he watched Elsie make her way down the aisle. She was positively luminous, resplendent in the most stunning dress. Charles tried to take in every detail, her tight fitting bodice that displayed her womanly charms to perfection, the small waist that he longed to slide his arms around and the delicate, flowing skirt that dropped to the floor like a cascading waterfall. She was exquisite; how on earth have I bagged such a treasure? Charles wondered with a beaming smile.

As Elsie, reached the front of the Church, she handed her bouquet of small cream roses, white hydrangea, and lilac thistles to Beryl, who was standing to her left in her role as Maid of Honour. The two women shared a moment, smiling at one another in love and friendship, no words were needed. They had been through so much together and no one knew, more than Beryl, how important this day was for Elsie. At this point, Elsie's eyes began to brim with tears. She exhaled slowly, trying to rein in her emotions. She turned to Lord Grantham, who kissed her gently on the hand and stepped back, to allow Elsie to stand by her man. His Lordship shook Charles' hand and then went to join his wife. Mr Bates stood to the right of Charles.

Finally, they were together, standing side-by-side at the front of the Church, in front of the entire congregation. Charles entwined his fingers with Elsie's, giving them a gentle squeeze as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Elsie looked up at her adorable Charles, he looked so handsome, so princely, in his morning suit. His hair was tamed yet that charming curl still fell across his face. She wanted so much to reach up and kiss her man. Instead she gripped his fingers tightly and leaning towards him, said quietly,

"Fancy seeing you here, Charles!"

Charles chuckled, never taking his eyes from Elsie for a moment,

"You look absolutely stunning … you are beautiful, Elsie," he said with complete devotion.

"You look very fetching yourself Charles … how about we get married?" Elsie teased.

"Now, why didn't I think of that!" Charles replied, as they both giggled, turning towards the vicar contentedly, fingers still touching, and the service began.

######

"I now pronounce you man and wife …" said the Vicar, as the congregation looked on in delight, "… you may kiss your bride Mr Carson," he finished.

Charles looked to Elsie, sheer happiness filling his heart. He took a step towards his bride, softly caressing her face with his hand. He slipped one arm around her waist, as his other hand held her face. Elsie's heart soared as she rested her hands on his broad chest as Charles pulled her to him and kissed her lovingly on the lips. It was a gentle and tender kiss, holding much promise for what was to come. Elsie could not resist deepening the kiss a little, despite understanding the need for restraint. They both became lost in this kiss, only breaking free from their embrace when the congregation erupted into spontaneous applause. Still holding one another, they both turned towards their friends and laughed in delight. They were then smothered in congratulations, kisses and good wishes from their delighted friends.

######

The wedding reception was in full flow, much champagne had been consumed and Beryl Patmore's wedding buffet enjoyed immensely. The band were wonderful, and there was much dancing. Charles and Elsie were making sure they chatted to all of their guests, and were currently talking to Lord and Lady Grantham. Charles had his arm around his wife's waist, gently caressing the satin with his thumb. He could not stop touching his wife. He found her quite irresistible and whereas, in the company of others, he would usually demonstrate restraint, this seemed impossible now that he knew they were man and wife. Elsie smiled up at him as he planted another little kiss on the side of her forehead. As they continued to talk to the Grantham's, Charles' hand slid down to stroke her bottom. Elsie continued to chat but looked up at Charles with a warning look in her eyes. He simply smiled in return and continued to fondle her behind. Elsie was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the conversation as his hand roamed all over her back and bottom, the final straw was when he glided his hand up her side amorously, raising his hand so high that he was caressing the side of her breast with his thumb.

"Charles!" she cried, her voice in a higher pitch than usual, adding 'Shall we dance"?

Charles smiled at her wickedly; they made their excuses to the Grantham's and headed to the dance floor. Charles pulled her securely to him, wrapping his arms around her and nestling his face in her hair. He hands wandered adoringly over her back. Elsie leant backwards a little, looking up into his lustful face,

"Charles Carson! We were talking to Lord and Lady Grantham for heaven's sake! They could see where your hands were going!" Elsie said, with mock exasperation.

Charles smirked at Elsie, kissing her full on the lips in reply, then added,

"It is your fault! You should not look so gorgeous … so sexy …" he murmured, giving her another lovely kiss.

Elsie shook her head, smiling, as they both swayed to the music. Charles looked into her eyes,

"I mean it Elsie … my god I want you so much … I cannot think of anything else … I would take you right here, right now, if you would let me …" Charles whispered lustily, pressing himself firmly up against her so she could feel how hard he was for her. A hot flush overtook Elsie, as her need for him intensified. She could not help but let out a little groan as she kissed Charles passionately in the middle of the dance floor, her hands touching and stroking his neck, her fingers running through his hair and biting and kissing his lips. She gripped his face in her hands for one final kiss and then broke away,

"Charles, we must stop, goodness, people are looking…" Elsie said huskily, her equilibrium quite disrupted. They still held each other, and pretended to dance a little, although dancing was the last thing on their minds. Eyes from around the room were on them, although not many were shocked; most were getting quite used to such displays of affection from their Butler and Housekeeper. Daisy and Ivy giggled as they watched the Carsons, thinking how wonderful it was that two old people were so in love!

"Let's go upstairs Elsie … please ... I want you now …I honestly don't think I can wait any longer …" Charles said hoarsely against her lips.

"Umm Charles … I want you too ….umm … you have no idea how much … but we cannot leave our own wedding reception," Elsie stated between brief kisses, common sense prevailing.

"Why not?" Charles asked, both hands grasping her bottom, as he slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her eagerly. The satin and lace of her dress felt wonderful underneath his hands, Charles thought. Elsie gasped,

"Charles, honestly!" she said, as she gripped his hands and moved them up to her waist. Charles gazed at Elsie dreamily, now quite unaware that there was anyone else in the room.

"I love you Mrs Carson," Charles said sloppily.

"I love you too Mr Carson," Elsie giggled, shocked yet delighted that Charles was obviously so amorous.

"Let's go and sit down, before you do us both some damage!" Elsie said smiling.

######

Elsie and Charles were sitting with Anna, John and Beryl, chatting and laughing. Elsie was gently stroking the inside of Charles thigh, under the table, as he held her and caressed her side. It felt blissful to be sitting so close and to be able to be affectionate in front of others.

Dr Clarkson then approached the table,

"Mrs Carson, I wondered if I could have the pleasure of this dance?" Richard asked.

Elsie felt Charles stiffen beside her.

"That's if Mr Carson doesn't mind?" Richard added.

"Of course, he doesn't mind, do you Charles?" Elsie said, glaring at him to give the correct answer.

"No, no, of course not," Charles grimaced, begrudgingly letting go of Elsie as she stood. She gave him a little peck for reassurance and then joined Richard.

"That's very generous Mr Carson … if I was lucky enough to have such a stunning wife … I am not sure I would be quite so generous," Richard said cheekily as he escorted Elsie onto the dance floor. It took all of Charles' strength not to get up and pull Elsie back to her seat.

Charles watched as the doctor twirled Elsie around on the dance floor. He did not like the way that man ogled his wife. He held Elsie close and his eyes wandered all over her body. Charles knew he was being ridiculous, he knew Elsie loved him, she had just married him, but he could not help feeling very jealous of Doctor Clarkson. As the dance came to an end, Charles was relieved yet the doctor did not release Elsie immediately, he continued to hold her and they were obviously both breathless after their dance, laughing together.

"Charles Carson, calm down. Don't go and do anything stupid!" Beryl said, as she watched him winding himself up into a state.

"I am not going to do anything Beryl. I just don't like the way he flirts with Elsie, that's all," Charles said more calmly than he felt.

"That's alright then … Elsie may have forgiven you for breaking one rivals nose but I don't think that forgiveness would stretch to two!" Beryl warned.

"I didn't break his nose … and anyway, Dr Clarkson is no rival," Charles added.

"Glad to hear it," Beryl smiled at him.

Elsie and Richard made their way back to the table, still smiling.

"Well, Mrs Carson, thank you very much for the dance … I am now going to go and keel over in a corner!" Richard jested.

"Thank you, Richard … you are quite a dancer!" Elsie flattered.

As Richard walked away, Elsie turned to Charles, looking at him lovingly but then she noticed his unease.

"Oh for heaven's sake Charles, that's what people do at a wedding: they dance with the bride!" Elsie said.

"I know, I know. It's just him, I don't trust him," Charles said childishly. Elsie sat down beside him, rolling her eyes light-heartedly, but snuggling up beside him nevertheless. Charles enclosed her in his arms.

"And since when do you not trust Dr Clarkson? You always seemed to have great respect for him," Elsie said, bemused.

"Well, that was before he took you to that dance in the village. I was going to ask you to that dance but he jumped in before me," Charles said incredulously.

"Eh? Since when? I asked you to accompany me to that dance and you turned me down!" Elsie said, even more confused.

"But that's just it … I didn't realise you had asked me, not properly asked me … I am clueless … you know that …" Charles began. Elsie nodded in agreement and stifled a giggle when Charles pretended to look shocked that she had agreed that he was clueless! Charles continued,

"… when I realised you had actually wanted to go to the dance with me … I decided to ask you … then old Romeo doctor there jumps in before I get the chance!" Charles stated seriously. Elsie continued to giggle.

"It's not funny!" Charles said, and then started to laugh himself.

"What a pair we are! How on earth we ever managed to get down that aisle and married, I will never know!" Elsie said, beaming at Charles.

"Well, I am very glad we did!" Charles said happily, drawing Elsie to him to sit on his knee and kissing her deeply. She cradled his handsome face in her hands, rubbing her nose against his and placing tiny kisses all over his face.

"Do you two ever give it a rest?!" Beryl said, pretending to be shocked. Elsie and Charles laughed. Beryl rolled her eyes, grinned and then walked off to chat to Daisy and Ivy. Anna and John were still at the table but were deep in conversation.

Elsie continued to sit on Charles' knee. He held her tightly around the waist, gently massaging her lower back with his fingers, whilst caressing her leg with his other hand. The feel of the satin felt divine, particularly because underneath it was Elsie's beautiful body, Charles thought. He traced his fingers up the length of her dress, stroking Elsie's leg sensually as he made his way to the top of her thigh. She rested one arm around his shoulders, tickling the back of his neck as he so liked, her other arm rested on his chest. Elsie lowered her head to nibble, touch and kiss his neck, as he continued to run his hand up and down her leg. He tasted so good to Elsie; she nipped and sucked his neck, then kissed the very spot she had just bitten. Both were breathing a little heavily.

Elsie looked around the room to ensure no-one was watching. They had their backs to most of guests in the room, and they were at the far side of the Great Hall, so they were somewhat hidden from view. When she was satisfied that no-one could see them, she undid a couple of buttons on Charles' shirt. Charles whimpered as her hand touched his bare skin and she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. She made patterns on his chest, her nails scratching his skin, pressing more firmly. Charles was falling apart under her touch and gripped her body to him. Elsie, watched as his eyes filled with lust. She continued to run her hand all over his chest, pinching and rubbing his nipples and moving lower to tease the skin along the waistband of his trousers. Charles could do little more than grip Elsie closer still, hoping that if he did so, the bulge in his trousers would be hidden. Elsie reached down, fondling him over his trousers, to feel his growing desire. Charles jerked and let out an almighty groan. Anna and John both looked in the direction of the newlyweds, Elsie and Charles looked suitably embarrassed but thankfully, Elsie's leg was hiding Charles' excitement.

"Sorry about that … … I think I must have stepped on Charles' toe!" Elsie said, giving the most inadequate explanation for the groan Anna and John had just heard. Anna giggled,

"Oh I see, I thought that's what had happened," Anna said grinning. She really hoped she and John were that passionate when they were approaching 60.

This near miss had brought Charles and Elsie back to reality, both letting go of each other, smiling as she moved back to her seat. They struck up a conversation with Anna and John as both let their heart-rate return to normal and their desire temporarily subside. Then the band struck up a new tune, it was the Charleston! Elsie and Anna looked at each other knowingly and then Lady Rose came bounding towards them.

"Come on ladies, it's time!" she screamed in excitement. Charles and John did not have a clue what she meant. Lady Rose took hold of Elsie's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Anna followed close behind.

"Wish us luck!" Elsie smiled at Charles. She looked so happy he thought, so beautiful and at ease. Beryl, Daisy, Sarah and Ivy were already on the dance floor, waiting with Mrs Crawley and Lady Edith. All of the women were standing in a line, laughing nervously.

"Where is Lady Grantham? Then we have the full house!" Lady Rose exclaimed. Across the dance floor came her Ladyship. The men of Downton looked on in bemusement, including Charles and Lord Grantham.

"One, two, three!" Lady Rose shouted, as the gathered women began dancing the Charleston! Charles looked on in wonder as Elsie grinned from ear to ear, her arms and legs swinging forward and backwards, in perfect time. She became more and more animated as she grew in confidence with the steps. Her expression was one of absolute bliss as she giggled with the other women. They were all quite amazed at how much they had remembered; they were really quite good! As Charles watched his gorgeous Elsie, her body moving with such rhythm, her breasts bouncing up and down as she danced to the Charleston tune, he did not think he had ever wanted her more.

As the music came to an end and the women collapsed in hysterics, the Great Hall burst into applause. Charles decided he could wait no longer and so he seized his moment, striding over to Elsie, and lifting her up into his arms. Elsie shrieked, taken completely by surprise by this gesture. He kissed her soundly and sweetly on the lips and then made his way towards the staircase.

"Charles for heaven's sake, put me down! Where are we going?" Elsie asked.

"To bed Elsie Carson, we are going to bed!" Charles proclaimed as he climbed the stairs two at a time, with his wife in his arms. Elsie squealed with laughter but did not protest any further, this very manly and authoritative side to her new husband was very attractive and very acceptable indeed.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews - and thank you to Happyheart2 for her suggestions for this chapter. I know my ending to this chapter is a little far-fetched but sometimes you just need a good bit of fluff! x**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: This is an M-rated chapter as Elsie and Charles are married now. I think my gentle story should have some M-ness before it is complete (2 more chapters to go after this one!) Thanks for your reviews and thanks to Mona Love for her advice x **

Chapter 38

Charles and Elsie reached the Blue Room; the groom still carrying his bride. Elsie furiously kissing Charles, her tongue crashing in and out of his mouth and her hands roaming deliciously over his chest, several buttons from his shirt were already lost on their journey upstairs. They were staying in this guest room until their new married quarters were ready, having declined the offer of a cottage, believing that as Butler and Housekeeper, they needed to remain in the House. Elsie was fleetingly flustered at the thought of what the wedding guests must think; Charles carrying her off like that. However she soon pushed that thought to the back of her mind, it was her wedding night for heaven's sake, they would understand.

As they reached the room, Charles lowered Elsie to the ground and thrust her up against the wall, finally kissing her as he had wanted to all day. He pressed her body to the wall and raised both his hands, running his fingers through her silky hair, entirely focused on sucking, teasing and devouring her mouth, those luscious lips. He kissed her with such fury; Elsie could barely catch her breath. However, she was desperate to feel his bare chest again, so with an urgency and passion she did not recognise, she ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. She broke from his kiss, lowering her head to his broad, strong chest. Charles, loving this attention, caught his breath as his wife ravaged his chest. Her hands skimmed his torso, as she dug her nails roughly into his skin. He growled with hunger for her as she began to circle his nipples with her tongue, sucking hard on the tiny nubs and then biting his chest with abandon. She licked and kissed wherever she had marked, soothing Charles after causing the most pleasurable pain.

"Oh god Elsie!" Charles panted as he seized her bottom, pushing her up forcefully into his throbbing groin. They had both abandoned all restraint as they tumbled through the door of the Blue Room, Elsie's hair starting to come loose and fall enticingly around her face.

"I want you so much my beautiful wife," Charles groaned, somehow removing his jacket and waistcoat, without breaking their kiss.

"I want you too Charles … umm …I want you over and over again, all night long … umm … ," she continued to kiss him as she dragged his shirt down his arms and threw it on the floor.

Charles was fumbling at her dress, not knowing how to undo the fastenings, but wanting urgently to feel her naked body writhing up against him. She realised his dilemma,

"Let's get you undressed first my sweetheart, and then I'll treat you to a little striptease," Elsie teased as she sucked Charles' mouth, running her tongue along the inside of his lower lip. Charles eyes dilated, his hands now out of control travelling all over her body, his entire body aching for her. He shuddered as her hands moved to his belt, undoing it with impressive speed, throwing it with the other discarded items on the floor. She unbuttoned his trousers and let them drop to the floor. Charles kicked them off, along with his shoes and they landed somewhere at the other side of the room. He was left in just his undershorts and socks. She pushed him back to sit on the edge of the bed and he reached for her, one arm holding her securely, as she stood between his legs, whilst reaching up and running his other hand over her breasts. Her beautiful breasts that had so transfixed Charles for all of these years; his hand fondled, kneaded and stroked these splendorous peaks. Yet, they were still encased in her corset and her dress and he yearned to touch her smooth, heavenly, naked bosom.

"Your dress Elsie ... I need you out of that dress …" Charles murmured huskily. She pushed him a little further back on the bed as she stepped back, just tantalisingly out of his reach. He stretched to touch her but she flirtatiously shook her head as she began to undo the hooks of her dress. She had no idea where this wanton woman had come from, a woman who wanted to tease and strip for her husband, but she was enjoying it.

"You relax and enjoy Charles … we have all night …" Elsie purred, caressing his cheek with her hand, and then returning her attention to her dress. The tiny eyelets went all of the way down one side and as she undid them one at a time, not once did she take her gaze away from Charles. He sat back on the bed, resting on his arms, entranced by Elsie as she did a sultry dance before him, enticingly removing her dress. He was licking his lips in anticipation, swallowing hard to control his longing for her. Elsie reached the final hook and started to seductively slip her dress off her shoulders, whilst still swaying and dancing for her husbnd. She smiled lavishly at Charles as she wiggled her hips to help work her dress down. Charles groaned loudly as her dress fell to the floor, revealing a goddess before him. Elsie winked at him as she stood in her ivory corset, which was much shorter in length than her usual corsets, ending at her hips; it was more like a basque and had a love heart neckline, her breasts spilling over the top and tiny beaded designs sewn into the fabric. Elsie had purchased this garment for her wedding, and her wedding night, she smiled. It was boned and so gave her a voluptuous shape, nipped in at the waist.

As Charles eyes travelled downwards, he saw she was wearing suspenders in matching ivory, attached to silk stockings and completing the outfit was a pair of the latest silk knickers. Charles swallowed hard as he moaned in pleasure. His most sensitive part was rock hard and twitching. He watched as Elsie sensually twisted and rolled her hips in his direction. Charles exhaled, releasing a long, hoarse, sigh. She turned around so that her curvaceous bottom was inches from him and brushed her soft behind across his face. She did this several times and he felt he could die of happiness, as he felt the warm silk of her underwear on his lips. He gripped her hips, Elsie remained facing away from him, and kissed her bottom, tantalisingly tracing the edges of her underwear, then her suspenders and the tops of her stockings. He stood, pulling Elsie to him, her back resting against his chest. Elsie let out a low moan as she felt the length of him pressed into her behind. He grinded into her, running his hands upwards and over her corset, to her breasts. Her breasts were still covered, but were rising and falling as Elsie's breath grew heavier.

"Would you like to help me undress, Charles?" Elsie asked, seductively. Charles was virtually incapable of speech but his loud, low moan was answer enough. In one movement, Charles yanked Elsie's corset down, exposing her peachy, beautiful breasts. Charles gripped them both with his hands, fondling them roughly as he kissed and sucked Elsie's bare neck and shoulders. Elsie forced her bottom even more urgently against Charles' length; she could feel it pulsing against her. Charles continued to manipulate and caress Elsie's breasts with one hand, as the other slid down to rub Elsie's centre. He could feel her moisture through her knickers, the silk was drenched. Elsie shouted his name; she could not help it, as she arched her back against his chest. Charles bit her neck as he continued to arouse Elsie, with his hand at her breast and the other at her core. Elsie attempted to gather enough willpower to undo her corset, not an easy task as Charles' powerful grip tightened on her centre, as he fondled it vigorously. She eventually, reached the last eyelet, pulling her corset apart and letting it drop to the floor. Charles' groans were getting louder and more erratic; she knew neither of them would last much longer.

Elsie turned in his arms, pressing her naked chest into his. She had dreamt of this moment in so many of her forbidden dreams, as she felt the hair on his chest scratch wonderfully against her hardened nipples. Charles held her tightly for a moment, stroking her back, and then began to kiss his way down between her breasts, down her stomach, placing chaste little kisses all the way to her silk knickers, as he kneeled in front of her. His hands had travelled to her bottom, as he clutched her cheeks fiercely. He began to lick her centre through the moist silk, sucking harder and harder. Elsie gripped the back of his head in her hands, as she trembled against him. He needed her so much but wanted Elsie to be fully satisfied as well. He caressed and kissed her inner thigh, taking great care to unfasten her stockings from her suspenders and in turn, rolling each stocking down her beautiful, shapely legs. God, how he wanted those legs wrapped around him. Elsie now stood in just her knickers as she tugged at Charles' head to pull him back up towards her. He stood and gripped her to him, kissing her with such hunger, their tongues dancing together, both biting, sucking and licking the other. They were both breathing heavily.

"The bed Charles, we need to move to the bed, my legs ..." Elsie breathed, feeling her legs were so shaky she may collapse.

"Yes, god yes, Elsie," Charles mumbled. He grabbed Elsie's bottom and lifted Elsie so her legs wrapped around his waist, he could feel her heat against his groin. Elsie tightened her legs around his waist as he carried her to the side of the bed. He sucked and lapped at her breasts as they moved, as she gripped the back of his head, running her fingers through his gorgeous hair, mussing it as she shoved his face harder into her breasts, her nipples now hard and swollen due to Charles' attentions. He laid her down on the bed and then climbed on top of her; the two bodies entwined rolling over and over on the bed as they kissed and enjoyed exploring each other's bodies, eventually Charles lay back on the bed with Elsie straddling him. Both breathless, it was now Elsie's turn to kiss down Charles' body, firstly kissing down his hairy chest; he tasted so good, a mixture of cologne and manly perspiration. She reached his undershorts and shot a quick and playful glance up at Charles. Charles was in a lustful haze, catching her eye he nodded. She slid his undershorts down his legs, kissing each limb in turn. She also removed his socks so her Butler was now completely naked. She kissed back up his legs and then paused at his most sensitive part, taking a moment to take in her fine-looking husband. She gently ran her finger down his length. Charles jerked violently, groaning her name. She resumed her tiny kisses, this time down the velvety smoothness, over the hardest rock. As she reached the tip she circled it with her tongue, feeling Charles' length judder against her mouth as she sucked and teased it further. Charles let out an almighty roar, gripping the bed sheets and shouting her name for the whole of Downton to hear,

"Elsie … God Elsie, oh my, that feels so wonderful … … … but I can't last much longer … … please … you'll have to stop …" Charles whimpered.

Elsie smiled against the pulsating length in her mouth, gave it was final suck, which made Charles jolt almost clear off the bed, and then she worked her way back up Charles body to kiss him full and deeply on the mouth. Charles threw her back on the bed, she had done it now, he thought. Charles, the restrained and proper Butler of Downton, lost complete control, powerfully gripping and caressing every inch of Elsie's body, holding her hands above her head with one hand, against the pillows, and the full weight of his body on top of her, so Elsie was pinned to the bed unable to move. Whilst he used one hand to keep her arms in place, he moved his other hand to her centre, realising frustratingly that she was still wearing her knickers.

"Rip them off … rip them off Charles," Elsie murmured in his ear.

Charles did just that, tearing them off her with a force unknown to him. He slipped his fingers inside her, massaging and rubbing her swollen bud as she quivered under his touch. Her moans were growing louder and she began to scream against his mouth as she neared climax. He released her hands and she ran her hands up and down his gorgeous, sturdy back, digging her nails into his back, sure to leave marks.

"Now, Charles please, now!" Elsie screamed.

Charles used his hand to part her legs beneath him, moving a little higher so he was at her entrance. He looked down at the exquisite sight before him, his gorgeous Elsie, naked and dazzling, writhing in ecstasy, begging him to take her. She was shuddering under his touch; he knew she was ready for him. He was the luckiest man alive to have this most precious woman as his wife. Without further thought, he entered her, plunging his entire length inside her. He felt her stretch for him and then tighten around him. Charles growled as Elsie moaned beneath him, wrapping her legs tightly around his body, pulling him in deeper to her. Charles thrust hard and deep as they established a thrilling rhythm. He clenched her buttocks fiercely, ramming her against his pulsating member as he drove into her over and over again. One final thrust as Elsie fell over the edge and climaxed against him, biting his shoulder to try and muffle her screams, shuddering and tensing as Charles' release closely followed, as he spilled inside her, the intensity and elation of this moment overwhelming him as he roared her name, his entire body rigid and taut before he collapsed completely spent on top of his wife.

Charles rolled onto his back, bringing Elsie with him. He did not want to crush her underneath his substantial weight. They both hugged each other tightly, Elsie being wrapped up tightly against Charles' chest, as they waited for their breathing to regulate, both panting hard but with the broadest smiles. Elsie tenderly stroked his chest as he kissed her hair and soothed her back. Both made contented and happy sounds as they lay in a crumpled but wonderful mess, completely exhausted but deliriously satisfied. Elsie, was the first to be able to form some coherent words,

"Umm Charles, I really love being married," Elsie said, smiling against his chest.

Charles chuckled into her hair, "Me too Elsie, oh me too … that was the most breath-taking experience ever," Charles declared, still in a post-passion haze.

Elsie moved herself a little higher so she could look into her husband's beautiful eyes; she smoothed his hair softly as she spoke,

"It was rather wonderful, wasn't it?" Elsie said, with a delighted smile.

"Elsie, it was more than wonderful, words cannot do it justice … I was so aroused, at one point my excitement was so heightened, I honestly thought I might be unconscious!" Charles said, kissing his wife sweetly.

Elsie giggled, "Charles, I can absolutely guarantee you that you were fully awake throughout … fully awake and incredibly powerful," Elsie said, running her hand up his chest to feel his muscles and starting to feel moist again at the thought of her husband, thrusting into her and then her incredible climax. It was her turn to give her husband a loving kiss.

"I … I wasn't too forceful, too rough, was I Elsie? I would never want to hurt you and I know my lust for you may have been quite overpowering …" Charles said anxiously, he knew he had totally lost control and not been gentlemanly in the least.

"Charles Carson, don't you dare start worrying about that … you were exhilarating … so strong and sexy … I have never been so aroused in my life and I hope for thousands more nights like that … you, my gorgeous husband, can be as forceful as you like because … I loved it!" Elsie assured him, kissing him hard on the lips, and pressing the entire length of her body up against him. She felt his member spasm against her, and with this she stopped kissing him, staring at him with her eyes wide in excitable shock.

"Well, my beautiful .. mmm … sexy … mmm … adorable wife …" he said between kisses, "… I believe I am ready for an encore!" Charles grinned lustily against her lips.

"Mmmm .. yes please," Elsie purred.

The Butler and Housekeeper of Downton clung to each other, after 20 years of waiting they were making up for lost time. They writhed all over the bed as they fondled, kissed and embraced each other. Their naked bodies thrashed together, exploring every inch of each other and learning and memorising were the other's most sensitive areas were. As they rolled over and over, enjoying this sensation, in the first throes of this passionate encounter, they were unaware how close they were to the edge of the bed, both consumed by the other, not aware of their surroundings at all. As they rotated once more, with Charles dominating Elsie once again, his full weight on top of her, they overbalanced and toppled over the edge of the bed and to the floor. Charles fell backwards, Elsie clasped to his chest, both hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

Both a little dazed, quite stunned in fact, it took them a moment to realise what had happened. They had gotten quite a fright. Once they did realise, they looked at each other bewildered, their bodies still entangled and dishevelled, and then, simultaneously, broke out into the most joyous laughter. Elsie shrieked with joy as Charles laughed heartily, his chest rising and falling with the most relaxed glee. He gripped Elsie even tighter to his chest and they both enjoyed this wave of mirth, cutting right through the sexual tension of moments earlier. Neither had ever felt so at ease, so content and happy. In that instant, they were both reminded what a joyous future they had to look forward to. Through his chuckles, Charles said,

"Oh god Elsie… what are we like? Are you alright? You are not hurt?" He thought he should check, although he knew the answer, they had both fallen hard but the soft rug had cushioned their fall.

"I am utterly fine Charles, are you?" Elsie grinned back at him.

"Never better my love, never better," he said kissing her soundly, both continuing to smile through this kiss.

"Shall we just stay here? I can't be bothered to move!" Elsie said happily.

"Yes, good idea, let's just stay right here," Charles agreed warmly, enfolding Elsie in his arms, cuddling her snugly to him, as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: This chapter has a little more m-rated content. Just an Epilogue to go after this, and then the story is complete. Thank you for your reviews x**

Chapter 39

Charles and Elsie had made their way from the floor to the bed at some point during the night. As the first of the sun's rays started to shine through the window of the Blue Room, they began to stir. Elsie was stretched across Charles' body, purring like a cat, as he caressed her back and ran his hands through her beautiful hair, now out of its confines and cascading down her back.

"Good morning Mrs Carson," Charles said blissfully.

"Good morning Mr Carson," Elsie replied dreamily, and with a hand on his chest she sat up so she could kiss her husband good morning. They lay smooching contently for a long time, enjoying the intimacy of being alone together in their own bed.

"Do you think we should get up Charles?" Elsie asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Definitely not, I think we should stay in bed all day," Charles said excitedly.

"Well, Lady Grantham did say we should take the day off … … I just can't think what we will do to keep ourselves occupied all day," Elsie smiled mischievously.

Charles replied, "Oh, I am sure we will think of something," as he tossed Elsie onto her back and she shrieked in surprise. Charles began to kiss and nibble her neck, whilst fondling her breasts, eventually lowering his mouth to her breasts and spending many happy minutes playing with his new and most exquisite toys. Elsie was getting increasingly hot and bothered, when she suddenly remembered her gift from the girls.

"Ooh Charles, I have something to show you," she said, as she sat up in bed. Charles attempted to draw her back into his arms.

"Everything I want is in my arms right now Elsie," He mumbled, as he continued to fondle her. The feel of her soft skin under his hands, his lips, was so unbelievably pleasing to him. He had never felt so happy.

"Believe me, you'll like it!" Elsie said enthusiastically, giggling as she jumped off the bed.

Charles groaned loudly as his love disappeared into the adjoining dressing room. He sat up against the pillows, smiling and good-humouredly shaking his head.

"What is it then?" He shouted through to the next room, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's a present, the girls bought it for me …" Elsie said, as she walked out of the room wearing the silk chemise, a sultry smile on her face.

"Oh, ye gods Elsie!" Charles groaned, the sight of her having an instant effect on his manhood. He was hypnotised by her. She wore the most beautiful silk chemise that clung to every curve of her body. It had the most delicate, thin straps and was very revealing; Charles could see her beautiful cleavage and the silk was so fine, her nipples pushed through the fabric. It skimmed her waist and then the glossy pink silk ended at the top of her thighs. It was very short and very sexy.

"So, you like it then?" Elsie asked huskily; she could see how aroused Charles was getting. She twirled around so he could see the reverse view. Charles groaned loudly as he saw that the silk garment only just covered her beautiful, rosy cheeks, only just skirting her bottom. He could see she was wearing nothing underneath the chemise and that realisation almost made him come undone. Elsie turned to face him once more, only to see his eyes now filled with lust. She leant back against the dressing table as he got out of bed and walked over to join her. He was not wearing a scrap of clothes and as he crossed the room, Elsie could not help but stare at his delicious manhood.

"Do you have any idea the effect you have on me Elsie Carson?" Charles asked hoarsely, as he glided his arms around her waist, stroking the pink silk with his fingers and adoring how it felt up against his chest and his groin.

"Well I have some idea …" Elsie said playfully, as she pointedly looked downwards. Charles giggled and kissed her deeply, with Elsie drawing herself close to him with her arms around his neck. He traced circles with his hands all over the back of her chemise, bunching the silk in his hands and moaning into her ear. Charles then slowly turned Elsie in his arms so that her back rested against his chest. He continued to kiss and caress her shoulders as he moved his hands up her legs and under her chemise.

"Elsie I … I wondered if …" Charles trailed off, never finishing his sentence. She could see he suddenly looked anxious.

"It's … may I …" he stuttered.

"May you what Charles?" Elsie asked, desperate to know.

He continued to run his hands all over the bare skin of her stomach, upwards to tease her breasts, gently stroking her sides, as Elsie enjoyed his attentions lying back on his chest. He whispered lovingly to her, "May I … may I … here ..." Charles said, stroking her bottom, blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, Charles, my gorgeous man …" Elsie whimpered, moistness gathering between her legs. She twisted in his arms and reached up to kiss him, wanting him to know with every caress how much she loved him. She then turned, facing away from him again and pushed her bottom against him. He murmured sweet nothings in her ear; his breath hitching in his chest. He had dreamed of this, dreamed of this for almost 20 years, although in his dreams he normally bent Elsie over the desk in his pantry rather than pushing her up against a dressing table. Charles let out another groan at the thought.

She leaned back against his chest, as his hands caressed her breasts through the silk, the chemise sliding down one shoulder revealing a wonderfully ample breast. Charles kissed her neck, her shoulders, as he touched her.

"I love you Elsie. Are you sure? Once I start, I really don't think I'll be able to stop," Charles explained in a low whisper, still bussing and sucking her shoulder blade, her head leaning back into him. He was so hard for her.

"I am very sure Charles," Elsie said smiling. That was all the permission he needed. He lifted her chemise slowly, pushing it upwards to expose her tantalising bottom. As he stroked her, Elsie whimpered. He started kneading her bottom, slipping his hand between her legs to stimulate her. He caressed her and massaged her cheeks, slapping them playfully, groping them with desire. Elsie was pushed up hard against the dressing table. Charles could feel her moisture building; he could feel how she shuddered against his hand. He grasped her hips, and entered her in one long thrust, Elsie let out a huge gasp as Charles grasped her hips even tighter, holding her firmly so he could find a rhythm as he thrust back and forth, building in speed and growing more erratic as he neared his climax. Elsie was moaning loudly, leaning forward, and gripping the dressing table to somehow remain upright. Her legs felt weak and shaky. She bit her lip to try to muffle her cries. Charles grunted and panted whilst running his hands up and down her silky skin as he drove into her, with sheer animal lust.

"Oh god Elsie, Elsie my love, you are wonderful, I love you so much, oh Elsie, Elsie, Elsie…." Charles shouted her name as he spilled inside her. Charles bellowed 'Elsie!' so loudly as he climaxed, she would be amazed if the people in the village didn't hear. With his cries, she also tumbled over the edge. Both breathing heavily, Charles held Elsie tightly to him.

"Thank you Elsie," Charles panted.

"You are more than welcome Charles, more than welcome … I must remember to wear this chemise more often," Elsie joked, as she sagged into Charles feeling quite undone.

######

"I could stay like this all day," Charles said sleepily, kissing the top of Elsie's head, as they both lay entwined on their bed, having dozed a little following their early morning exertions.

"Umm me too," Elsie said, snuggling further into him, both enjoying the warmth of each other. They lay for a while in blissful silence, enjoying being together, when Charles pondered,

"So … you think Dr Clarkson is a good dancer?"

Elsie laughed, "Charles Carson, how long have you been thinking that?"

"Oh, since the second you said it!" Charles joked.

"He is quite a good dancer … but you have much better moves than him, my dear husband," Elsie said flirtatiously.

Charles chuckled, "So I have nothing to fear from old Romeo Clarkson then?"

"No you certainly do not. Honestly, Charles!" Elsie said exasperated.

"He fancies you!" Charles added.

"No he doesn't!" Elsie said, impatiently.

"Elsie, he does!" Charles countered.

"Charles, we are not teenagers. He took me to one village dance- hardly a great romance!" Elsie stated.

"Umm … I still don't like the way he looks at you …" Charles returned seriously.

"Are we actually going to have an argument about this, today of all days?" Elsie asked.

"No, no, of course we are not. Sorry … I am being ridiculous," Charles acknowledged.

"Yes, you are," Elsie confirmed, grinning at her new husband. Charles leant down and kissed Elsie soundly on the lips. She kissed him back enthusiastically.

"Charles … why don't you run us a bath?" Elsie suggested. Charles' eyes lit up at the suggestion, as he kissed her again briefly and then jumped out of bed like an excited child.

######

Elsie was lying in the bed, resting a little, as Charles ran them a bath next door. She smiled as she heard him singing happily. She then heard a faint knock on the bedroom door, followed by Beryl's voice,

"Are you decent in there? Thought you might be hungry?" Beryl said.

Elsie quickly grabbed her dressing gown and opened the door.

"Arghh there you are young lady … and how are you this fine morning?" Beryl beamed, as he set the breakfast tray on the side table.

"I could not be better!" Elsie beamed in return. Beryl giggled as she looked at her friend who appeared to be glowing.

"Where is Charles? I am desperate to know the details …" Beryl said cheekily.

"He's running a bath," Elsie said, as she gestured in the direction of the bathroom. Despite herself, Elsie was bursting to talk to Beryl about the events of yesterday and last night. She grabbed Beryl's hand and sat her down on the settee.

"How was it?" Beryl asked, both knowing exactly what she meant.

"Ooh Beryl, it was unbelievable. Charles is just … umm … he's wonderful …" Elsie said dreamily.

"Worth the wait then? And after all of your worries about not pleasing him … I am taking it he enjoyed himself too?" Beryl asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, he did! He particularly enjoyed that chemise you bought me …" Elsie joked.

"Did the trick, eh?" Beryl asked, chuckling.

"More than!" Elsie replied. Then suddenly Elsie remembered last night and how they had left their wedding reception, she blushed at the memory.

"What did people think Beryl? Last night … when he carried me off upstairs? Were people totally shocked?" Elsie asked anxiously.

"Get away, we weren't shocked at all … the only shocking thing was that Charles managed to wait as long as he did, he looked like he wanted to pounce on you in the Church! Don't worry about it Elsie … everyone is very happy for you," Beryl reassured. Elsie smiled, she knew that tomorrow that she and Charles would have to return to normal, they weren't going on their honeymoon for another month. So tomorrow it would be back to being Butler and Housekeeper, and there could be no public displays of affection, it simply wouldn't do. However, for the rest of the day, they could relax and simply enjoy being Charles and Elsie.

"Thank you so much for bringing us breakfast … I seem to have worked up quite an appetite!" Elsie smiled.

"I bet you have. So old grumpy is in full working order then?" Beryl enquired smirking.

"Perfect working order … Beryl, I knew he was a passionate man, under that controlled exterior … but really … even I was amazed … he's worn me out!" Elsie said, enjoying this girly gossip with her friend.

"He's a dark horse old grumpy!" Beryl said, as both women laughed. At that moment both women turned as Charles walked into the room, wearing only a towel,

"Come on gorgeous, get in that bath and let me have my wicked …" Charles stopped mid-sentence as he spotted Beryl, stunned and flustered.

"Beryl! I didn't know we had visitors!" he said, his voice very strained. Then he suddenly realised he was half-naked and went to grasp the towel around his waist.

"Oh watch the towel Charles, we don't want that falling down!" Beryl joked. Elsie giggled, as she looked on proudly at her husband, thinking what a fine-looking man he was; his broad chest, so manly and strong. He is absolutely divine, she thought.

Charles attempted to laugh but was quite mortified by Beryl seeing him in such a state of undress, "Um yes .. well. I will just go back in here and umm …" Charles stuttered as he ran back inside the bathroom.

"Oh bless him!" Elsie stated, laughing with Beryl.

"I better go and let you enjoy your bath!" Beryl joked.

"Thank you again Beryl, for everything," Elsie held her friends hand and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"My pleasure Elsie, you enjoy the rest of your day … I'll leave a tray outside for dinner later … don't wear Charles out too much will you … he does have to work tomorrow!" Beryl grinned.

######

"You could have told me she was here! I could have walked out naked!" Charles said panicked.

"Well, Beryl would have got a nice little treat wouldn't she?" Elsie flirted, as she reached up to kiss Charles, the steam from the hot bath filling the air. Charles slipped her dressing gown off, as he held her, both standing naked beside the tub.

"So, did you ladies have a nice little catch up?" Charles smiled. He knew how close they both were and he valued, very much, the support Beryl had given to Elsie.

"Yes lovely … and don't worry … I talked about you in glowing terms!" Elsie added cheekily.

"Glad to hear it!" Charles quipped, then after a second-thought said, "Elsie … you don't tell Beryl everything do you?"

"Not everything …" Elsie winked, eyes sparkling as she looked at her husband.

"Thank goodness for that!" Charles replied, smiling broadly.

######

Elsie and Charles spent the rest of the day in bed, following their bath time fun. Neither could believe how blessed they were; to have found true love at their age was incredible enough but to have also found such passion with another, was almost too much to comprehend. As they spent the day together, chatting about everything and anything, making love once more, caressing and cuddling and teasing each other, neither had ever been happier. They were meant to be together and now that they were, it felt utterly perfect. They both felt complete.

As the dawn broke the following day, they both knew that it was time to get ready, to resume their positions as Butler and Housekeeper and yet they did so with a full and happy heart. They knew they had the rest of their lives to spend together; they knew that one day, in the not too distant future, they would retire together; and they knew that whatever the future held, they would always have each other.

######

Elsie and Charles held hands as they made their way down to the staff dining room, every so often stealing glances at each other with the warmest smiles. As they reached the entrance to the room, where all of the downstairs staff were waiting, they squeezed each other's hands gently and Charles gave Elsie a lovely, sweet kiss. Smiling at one another, they released hands and entered the room to be greeted by the staff.

"Good morning, Mr Carson. Good morning Mrs Carson," they all chorused.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Epilogue

One month after they had married, Elsie and Charles honeymooned in Scarborough on the North Yorkshire Coast. The Grantham's were visiting their relatives for their annual summer break in Scotland and so it was the perfect opportunity for Elsie and Charles to slip away from Downton for the week. One whole week! They had never enjoyed such a long period of freedom, away from their duties and responsibilities, simply time to be together. They spent delightful days strolling along the beach, holding hands, and enjoying the sea breeze. They were Charles and Elsie rather than Butler and Housekeeper; this break away giving them a taste of what was to come.

As they sat on a bench on the seafront, Charles wrapped Elsie up in his arms, as she nestled into his side. As he kissed her hair, she stroked his chest through his shirt, revelling in his warmth. Neither said a word, they did not need to. They were both completely and utterly content. As they looked out across the sands to the sea they watched children making sandcastles, young couples walking arm in arm, old fishermen laughing as they made their way home after a hard day's work. As the sun set, Elsie looked up at Charles, her husband of just 4 weeks, as he looked down at her, rubbing his nose against hers. She reached up and held his face in her hand, feeling quite overcome by her love for this man,

"You are my world, Charles Carson," Elsie said, voice cracking with emotion.

"Oh Elsie, you are also my everything, I love you so very much; you have brought such joy into my life," Charles smiled earnestly.

"Even when I shout at you?" Elsie teased, her eyes still watery.

"Even then … … in fact, I quite enjoy a good dressing-down from time to time!" Charles joked.

"Do you now? I'll have to remember that!" Elsie giggled, still cuddled into Charles' side.

"Well, it's the making up I enjoy most!" Charles said cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows at Elsie. She reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips. She then snuggled even more closely to her husband and drifted off to sleep.

######

Elsie sat at her desk, the open letter in her hand, weeping quietly. She missed him so much it was unbearable.

"Elsie, I need the store cupboard key if you want me to make that …." Beryl stopped talking as she realised her friend was crying. Elsie gazed sadly at her friend, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Elsie, it's only another fortnight and then Charles will be home again," Beryl said reassuringly, standing inside Elsie's sitting room.

"Beryl I can't bear it. It's simply not right that a married couple should have to spend 3 months apart, it's too long …" Elsie explained.

"I know it's difficult Elsie but it is part of his job, he has to go to London with the family … he has attended the Season for as long as you have been at Downton," Beryl said.

"I know he has and I know I am being ridiculous … I should be used to being apart … but it's different now, he is my husband and I am used to waking up beside him, used to him holding me and … I miss him," Elsie's tears started to fall once more.

Beryl hurried forward and gave her friend a hug.

"I know you do Elsie … but just think what fun you can get up to when he gets home!" Beryl joked.

Elsie laughed through her tears, shaking her head at herself, annoyed that she had allowed herself to get so maudlin, "You are quite right Beryl. Sorry for being so soppy … honestly I need to get a grip!" Elsie chided herself.

"Don't be silly … you wouldn't be human if you didn't miss him. He's a lovely man your husband," Beryl smiled. Elsie looked delighted and beamed too.

"He is isn't he? Two more weeks … it'll be over before I know it!" Elsie said, much more cheerful following her friend's reassuring words.

Elsie gave Beryl the store cupboard key and the Cook then headed for the door, turning as a thought occurred to her,

"You better strengthen the slats on your bed before he gets home; three months apart … we'll not see you both for days!" Beryl joshed, as Elsie shrieked with laughter.

######

A week after Charles returned from the Season, a week spent happily getting to know his beautiful wife all over again, he told Lord Grantham that he wished to retire. The three months separated from Elsie had been the hardest of his life and he had resolved never to spend another moment apart from his wife. Elsie was overjoyed at the decision and, of course, planned to retire with her husband. Lord Grantham has expressed his great sadness that the pair would no longer be leading the staff at Downton but he fully understood that it was time for Mr and Mrs Carson to enjoy the rest of their lives together, as man and wife.

Lord Grantham had given Charles and Elsie the most charming cottage on the Estate; it overlooked acres of meadow and had breath-taking views across the lake. It was near enough to Downton and the village so that the Carsons were always near their friends, but far enough away from all of the other cottages and the House to allow them their privacy. They had thought it far too generous and had tried to persuade Lord Grantham that a smaller and less salubrious cottage would be fine but he had insisted, telling them that they were valued beyond measure and that no cottage on earth could ever repay them for their services to his family. Elsie and Charles were exceedingly touched and as they settled into married life, they made the cottage into their own home.

######

Elsie and Charles had visited Elsie's sister and her family twice now. The first visit Charles might summarise as absolute torture! Martha had been prickly, to say the least, towards her new brother-in-law, grilling him over why he had taken so long to take her sister as his wife and spending hours just glaring at him over the dinner table or across a room. If Charles thought Elsie had a temper, that was nothing compared to the wrath of Martha.

"Do you think she may actually kill me?" Charles asked Elsie, quite seriously, one night as they lay in the guest bedroom of her sister's home. Elsie chuckled,

"She might!" she joked, with Charles looking totally aghast.

"Oh of course she won't Charles! She is just very protective of her little sister. She just needs to get to know you and then she'll love you just as much as I do!" Elsie reassured.

"That's what I am worried about Elsie… what if she gets to know me and then she still hates me!" Charles said, anxiously.

"That is simply not possible," Elsie said with confidence, kissing her husband. Charles hugged his wife tightly as she drifted off to sleep. Charles stayed awake a little longer, glancing towards the door every so often, just checking to make sure a raging Martha wasn't about to burst into the room and throttle him!

The second visit had been a little less brutal. He wouldn't say Martha had warmed to him, in fact nothing of the sort, but she certainly seemed to have lessened the regularity of her murderous looks towards him. She even let him wash the dishes once or twice, as well as mend some shelves in her pantry; these small steps were a move in the right direction. However, what Charles loved, what he really adored, was to see the two sisters together. Martha's brittleness disappeared when she was chatting to Elsie. He could see plainly how much she doted on Elsie and the feeling was entirely mutual. Therefore, it was worth risking life and limb to see his love so absolutely happy to be in the company of her family.

As they said their goodbyes at the end of their second visit, Martha embraced Elsie warmly. She then looked to Charles and nodded her head at him. He nodded in return and smiled. He almost thought he witnessed a curl at the corners of her mouth but not quite.

As Elsie and Charles walked to the train station, to return to their cottage at Downton, Elsie joked,

"She nodded at you Charles … that's almost a full blown kiss from Martha!"

"Give it a ten more visits and I'll be fighting her off!" Charles replied merrily, as Elsie tightened her grip on his hand as they walked, and giggled delightedly.

######

It was approaching their one year anniversary and Charles wanted to plan a surprise for Elsie. He had thought of taking her back to Scarborough but then he struck on a different idea.

"Where are we going Charles? We have walked around and around for miles!" Elsie said, as she stopped walking.

"You'll see," Charles said excitedly, pulling her to start walking again. They were in Ripon and Charles had promised Elsie a lovely dinner, before they returned home on the last train to Downton.

"Here we are!" Charles exclaimed as they turned the corner. Elsie and Charles both stopped and stared at the small, homely inn before them, the very inn that they had stayed in when stranded in Ripon over a year ago.

"Charles, it's our inn!" Elsie said surprised.

"It is indeed, come on," Charles said, tugging Elsie's hand and walking towards the front entrance.

"Charles, we can't just walk in!" Elsie said.

"Yes we can … Mr Jameson is expecting us," Charles said confidently. Elsie was even more surprised, and she wondered what her husband was up to.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Carson … and I do believe you are actually married now!" Mr Jameson said good-humouredly.

"Yes we are! Is our room ready?" Charles asked, Elsie staring at him in disbelief.

"It is, it is … all ready Mr Carson … I presume you can find your own way?" He said, as he gave Charles a knowing wink.

"Yes I am sure we can. Thank you so much Mr Jameson," Charles added.

As they reached the top of the stairs to the attic room, Elsie finally found her voice,

"Charles, are we really staying here? I thought we were going for dinner and then getting the train home? I haven't got any clothes or anything," Elsie stated.

Charles held her hands and gave her a deep, wonderful kiss.

"Elsie, I wanted to surprise you. I know it is a little sentimental but I have such fond memories of our stay here, it was the first time I held you in my arms, albeit briefly, and I thought it would be a fitting way to celebrate our anniversary …" Charles explained, as Elsie beamed at her lovely husband. Charles continued,

"I came to Ripon yesterday to organise the room, Mr Jameson has been most accommodating. I packed an overnight bag for us both and left them here. So, my beautiful wife, would you care to join me in our little attic room?" Charles asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I would love to you sweet, sweet man!" Elsie said, reaching up to kiss Charles over and over, pulling herself up close to him, and winding her arms around his neck. Charles returned her kiss passionately, sucking and teasing her lips and letting his hands roam all over her back, squeezing her delightful bottom. He started to unbutton her blouse …

"Charles, shouldn't we at least get inside?" Elsie asked giggling.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Charles replied, giving her one more quick but deep kiss before turning to open the door. He gestured for Elsie to enter before him. She walked inside and gasped. The room was as small as she remembered but on every surface, the window sills, the floor, the bedside table; there was twinkling candles.

"Oh, Charles! It's beautiful," Elsie said, amazement in her voice as she gazed at the flickering candles that covered the room in an enchanting glow. She then noticed the picnic basket on the bed, and the champagne and glasses on the bedside table. She shook her head in wonder and then looked up at Charles,

"I thought we could relax and have a little picnic in our room and then … well ... and then we can do what we didn't do last time!" Charles chuckled, standing behind Else and wrapping his arms around her waist, as she lay back on his chest,

"You have thought of everything Charles, this is perfect," Elsie said dreamily.

"You are perfect, my Elsie," Charles said lovingly.

"Shall we get changed into our nightwear? We can have our own little pyjama party!" Elsie squealed, as Charles laughed heartily against her back.

"Why not? Although I didn't pack you any pyjamas!" Charles chirped. Elsie turned around and looked up at her husband questioningly,

"And what did you pack, my dear husband?" Elsie said, intrigued.

Charles had the good grace to look a little sheepish as he reached into the bag he had packed for Elsie,

"This!" Charles said, now grinning enthusiastically, as he held up the pink chemise, Elsie's wedding present from the girls. Elsie let out a wonderful laugh.

"I might have guessed!" Elsie replied, reaching up to kiss her husband once more.

######

The next morning the couple lay snuggled closely together in the bed of their attic room, completely spent after their exertions from the night before. Elsie ran her hand across Charles' chest whilst he nuzzled into her hair, kissed her forehead and pulled her in close. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her curves, squeezing her bottom and murmuring in pleasure. Elsie moaned contentedly, her body perfectly moulded into Charles' body. As her lips kissed his neck he sighed happily as they both began to stir and this time, they did not jump apart, instead they drew together even closer.

"Charles, I have to tell you something," Elsie murmured, finally fully awake.

"What is it Elsie?" Charles replied dreamily.

There was a pause, as Elsie started to blush a little. Charles, now fully awake himself, sat up and waited for her to speak. The silence continued and he was starting to get anxious. Finally she whispered,

"The last time we were here … I think I may have moved those pillows!" Elsie admitted. Charles started to giggle, and then quickly tried to stifle his laughter.

"You think you _may_ have moved them?" Charles said, trying to be serious.

"I know I did … at least I know I moved two of them … I honestly have no idea how the others ended up on the floor!" Elsie confessed, biting her lip and smiling mischievously at her admission.

"I moved the others!" Charles declared with a broad grin.

"Charles Carson, I knew it! I knew it! Here's me feeling guilty about lying to you … about not admitting what I had done … only to find out that you are as guilty as me! We both moved the pillows!" She shrieked, both dissolving into fits of laughter, rolling around the bed together, as Charles pinned Elsie beneath him in a wonderful embrace.

"I love you Elsie," Charles declared.

"I love you too, Charles," Elsie replied.

######

The love Elsie and Charles shared continued to blossom as they settled into married life in their cottage. They cherished their time together, rarely apart, and their friends were regular visitors to their home. Anna and John Bates were frequent guests, along with their beautiful baby girl, also called Elsie. The Carsons became like grandparents to the little one, regularly minding the baby whilst her parents continued to work at the House. Of course, Beryl was also never far away. She had also recently retired and lived in a neighbouring cottage, just a few minutes' walk away. She continued to torment Charles lovingly and she and Elsie remained the best of friends, catching up almost daily on the goings on in their own lives and at Downton. Elsie was also pleased to note that Mr Grainger, the village grocer, had become a regular visitor to her friend's home. He seemed quite taken by the Cook and Elsie hoped that perhaps her friend may find love at last, although Beryl was adamant they were just friends. Not for long, Elsie thought, judging by the way the grocer's eyes lit up, every time he caught a glimpse of the lovely Cook. As for Charles and Elsie, their lives were as near to perfect as they could possibly be. Elsie wondered, as she stood at the sink in their kitchen, how they had ever lived without each other. As she pondered, her husband, came in from the garden and gave her the broadest smile,

"Fancy a walk down to the Lake Elsie? It's a beautiful day out there," Charles finished.

"That would be lovely Charles," Elsie answered with a smile, undoing her apron and throwing it on the table, the dishes could wait until later.

As they walked hand in hand down to the Lake, they could see the big House in the distance, across the water. They stood on the lakeside, Charles' arm around Elsie's waist and she nestled into his side. They both gazed at Downton, the warmest of smiles on their faces. They had come a long way since their days as Butler and Housekeeper but that House held many, very happy memories and it would always hold a special place in their hearts.

The End.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and following this story, and thank you to those who have posted reviews. It is the first time I have ever written a story and I intended it to be 5-6 chapters and yet here it is ending with 40! Thank you once again and any final reviews would be greatly appreciated x**


End file.
